The Tal Senshi's Beginning on Earth
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: The story of how the Tal Senshi began on Earth and their influences on the other senshi. This story inserts my characters into several canon episodes.
1. Sailor Moon 1

**Sailor Moon:**

**The Tal Senshi**

**Chapter 1**

The day had begun as any other day for Yochino Reikon. The 14-year-old Juuban student didn't have much of an exciting life. Rather, this student was like any other student, save for the fact that Reikon wore a male student uniform when a female uniform would be more suiting. Reikon was a girl, but a peculiar girl in many ways. Not one of her peers knew her secret, and sometimes even her own parents were fooled.

As said, the day had begun for Reikon as any other day. Her day had been going as normal until it came time for class. It was then that things began to become strange. Many girls in Reikon's class had brought their new pets to school with them. The pets were called Shaneeras and the girls were obsessed with them. They had placed their Shaneeras on their desks and were staring at them as though they were hypnotized. Reikon assumed this was just another frivolous girl thing.

Reikon took her seat and proceeded to stare at her desk as though she didn't exist. She did this because she wasn't very social, and also because the girls in her class like to stare at her bi-colored eyes. Reikon had one green eye and one brown eye and adding to the fact that no one knew she was actually girl, many girls tried flirting with Reikon. She was, however, very cool and very good at letting the girls down nicely.

One of those girls Reikon had let down was Naru, a nice girl with rippled brown hair. Naru's mother owned a jewelry shop, the very same jewelry shop where Reikon and her father went in search of a birthday present for her mother. It was there that Naru had become attracted to Reikon, who was at the time wearing sunglasses.

For the next week Reikon had to avoid Naru and her best friend, Usagi. Reikon was able to let Naru down nicely, and she didn't seem to suffer any damage from it. Reikon hadn't been able to avoid Usagi, however. Usagi followed Reikon around for a week and bother her for breaking Naru's heart. Reikon knew, however, that she hadn't done so. Usagi eventually forgot the whole ordeal.

"They are very popular now," said Naru. Reikon glanced up toward Naru's direction. She was standing at Usagi's desk and they were looking at the Shaneeras. Then the door opened and Haruna-sensei came in. Usagi hurried and told the girls to put their pets away. Reikon shook her head as she proceeded to continue staring at her desk.

As class went on, Reikon noticed how the girl next to her was fidgeting a lot. Then the girl took her Shaneera out of its hiding place. Reikon was shocked when the other female students took out their Shaneeras. Haruna-sensei noticed that something was wrong as many of her female students were looking down. She approached some and saw the Shaneeras that the girls were trying to keep out of sight.

"That does not belong in school," she said. She reached to take away the Shaneera of one of the girls. Then something happened that thoroughly shocked Reikon. The girl pushed Haruna away and sent the teacher crashing into several other desks. Then all of the female students with Shaneeras stood up and left with their pets. Reikon had never seen anything so surprising happen in the classroom.

During lunch Reikon learned where the Shaneeras were bought. She found it odd that they were sold in a shop called Perfume, but nonetheless went to the store. Her plan was to investigate the peculiar creatures that suddenly had students in rebellion.

When she got there, Reikon didn't take off her sunglasses. She had made a habit of wearing her sunglasses when out and about due to the coloring of her eyes. Reikon avoided the woman behind the desk, feeling very uncomfortable under the woman's stare. As Reikon was looking at the Shaneeras, she was surprised to see Usagi enter the shop.

"Yochino-san!" Usagi said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

Still feeling the woman's eyes on her neck, Reikon looked at Usagi and said, "This place is causing trouble with all of these Shaneeras." Usagi nodded in agreement. Reikon hadn't wanted to say it directly to the woman, but still said it loud enough for the woman to hear. "I'll see you later Tsukino-san." Reikon nodded her head to Usagi and quickly left.

Two days later at school, Reikon expected to see even more Shaneeras around. However there wasn't a single Shaneera to be seen. When Reikon asked one of the Shaneera owners about it, the girl claimed she had never heard of a Shaneera. Then the girl proceeded to flirt with Reikon.

Reikon never saw another Shaneera again. However, this was only the beginning of strange incidents. The next, and most important, began one evening when Reikon was sitting on the balcony to her family's apartment. She was staring out into the night sky when the image of a man with blond hair suddenly appeared over the horizon of the city. Reikon instinctively jumped to her feet and was soon joined by her mother and father. The image suddenly spoke.

"Listen Sailor Senshi!" the man said in a booming voice. "It's time to settle this. At 1AM tomorrow night, come to the F runway of Haneda airport. If you don't coming, I'll…" Reikon's mother screamed when all of Tokyo seemed to catch on fire. Then it was suddenly gone and Tokyo was as it was supposed to be, except for the image of the man. "That was an illusion, but if you don't come I'll make Tokyo a sea of fire." Then the man's image disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that?" Reikon's mother asked faintly.

"I don't know," Reikon said, "But I intend to find out. I'm going to the airport tomorrow."

"Reikon no!" her mother cried. "Don't do that! I forbid you!"

"As do I," Reikon's father said. "The Sailor Senshi will take care of things."

- - - - - -

The incident in the sky was the main topic of discussion at school the next day. Per usual, Reikon was resided herself to her desk and was intensely reading a book. Or rather, she appeared to be intensely reading it. In truth, Reikon was listening to everyone's discussions.

"What do you think Tsukino-san?" a girl named Asanagi asked Usagi. Reikon glanced up at the two as Usagi responded.

"I think it's a joke!" Usagi laughed. Reikon noticed how Usagi seemed nervous, or caught off guard.

"It must be aliens!" brainy Umino Gurio shouted. Reikon smiled, loving how Umino would jump up out of nowhere to enter a conversation.

"Don't mind him," Naru said. "He's been watching too many trashy SF movies."

"I want to go and see it for myself," Asanagi said. Just as Asanagi had said that, Haruna-sensei walked into the classroom.

"You most certainly cannot go!" Haruna said. Reikon rolled her eyes, and then looked up as Usagi spoke.

"Yeah!" she interjected. "If you have time to be playing at night, you should be home studying."

Haruna instantly placed her hand on Usagi's forehead to see if she was sick. "Are you ill?" Haruna asked. Usagi said know and asked why Haruna had asked. "Because you said something logical!" Usagi started to cry.

Meanwhile, Reikon was staring at the crying girl and was suddenly suspicious. Usagi never said anything smart, and this was certainly a first that Reikon could recall.

- - - - - -

That afternoon after school Reikon was under "house arrest" by her parents. Neither trusted their daughter to not go out that night. Reikon, however, was clever and, after blocking her door with her bed, climbed out of her window. She used many years of knowledge in rock climbing in order to scale the wall to the roof. She had propped open the door that morning before school, expecting resistance from her parents. After quickly vacating the roof Reikon was on her way to the airport.

Reikon had been to Haneda airport twice, once on her way to a vacation with her parents and once coming home. While she wasn't overly familiar with it, she knew she could hide in the bathrooms until night came.

As Reikon expected, the airport was emptied. She was lucky that the guards didn't check the bathrooms. While she was hiding she continually checked her watch. While she was doing so, a foreboding feeling suddenly gripped her chest. In pain she doubled over onto the floor. Images suddenly flashed before her eyes. They were all of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars. She saw them running away from an airplane. Then the images suddenly disappeared. Gasping to regain her breath Reikon climbed back to her feet using a sink as leverage. She risked exposure by splashing water on her face. Then the foreboding feeling returned. Reikon felt like she was being draw to the door. Against her better judgment she pushed the door open a crack and looked out. She gasped as she watched the guards drop to the floor. Reikon debated, and then lunged out of the bathroom and into the airport. All she could hear in her pounding ears was that there was no turning back now.

Reikon stopped running and hid behind a corner as the guards suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared. Not wanted to risk being seen, Reikon crouched down and waited. Not long after, Reikon would hear the sound of running feet.

She poked her head around the corner just as Usagi appeared. She was running after two other girls, one of which Reikon knew to be Mizuno Ami. Reikon didn't recognize the third girl. Reikon suddenly gasped as Ami lifted up her hand and was surrounded by a flurry of bubbles. Reikon was, to say the least, surprised as Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. The girl Reikon didn't know then proceeded to do the same. She was surrounded by fire before becoming Sailor Mars. Reikon realized the guards had been attacking the three. The guards all stopped in front of Sailor Mercury and Mars and Usagi lifted her hand. Reikon then witnessed the transformation of Usagi into Sailor Moon.

All of this was too much to Reikon to bear as more images came to her. They flashed through her mind in a furious cadence that sent Reikon into a spiral. She fell unconscious where she was crouched. In her unconsciousness Reikon saw images of blood, death, and fire. She saw images of happiness and peace as well, but they were few and far between.

When she awoke, she felt as she had not felt in her present life. Rather, she felt awakened. She sat up and took in her surroundings before standing fully. She then lifted her hand.

"Birthright of Daichi, I summon thee!" she shouted in a voice filled with power she hadn't felt in ages. A soft green light suddenly filled her hand. The light vanished, nestling a small green leaf in her hand. "Daichi Element Transform!" The green leaf radiated in a green light as leaves made of green energy surrounded Reikon from her head to her waist. Earth made of brown energy then appeared and surrounded Reikon from her feet to her waist. The two energies melded in the middle and spread all around. Then it all exploded, revealing Reikon to be in a senshi uniform of green, black, and pink. The green crystal leaf then appeared. It floated to the front bow of the uniform, placing itself in the middle, and then blossomed into a pink rose.

Reikon's body suit was black with two black shoulder bands, but the belt that went around her waist was as pink as the rose brooch that was situated on her green bow. The back bow was green as well. She had wrist-length black gloves with three green bands each. On her feet and up to her knees were green boots with pink laces. Her choker was green as was her collar. Her collar had three black stripes and her tiara was blackish silver with a green gem.

After inspecting her uniform Reikon proceeded to a window that faced the runway. She looked out and saw one of the airplanes chasing after the three senshi. She watched as they separated. Reikon became furious as Mars and Mercury left Sailor Moon to be chased by the airplane. Then she saw it was their plan as Mercury used her Shabon Spray to blind the entire runway. A short while later the bubbles dissipated. Jadeite was gone and the senshi were at the edge of the runway, looking out into the ocean. Reikon smiled.

"Well done, Odango Atama," she said as she turned and walked away. "You didn't get killed."

- - - - - -

Reikon kept her distance from the senshi for as long as possible. She was often alerted to an up-and-coming altercation between the senshi and the Dark Kingdom by a vision foreseeing the event. Reikon made it a point to watch these altercations, just in case the senshi needed help. One time, the senshi were in a dire situation under the hands of Kunzite and Zoisite. Reikon, as Sailor Daichi, was ready to jump in when the fourth senshi, Sailor Venus, suddenly appeared and came to their aid. Then there came a battle that Reikon could not witness.

Reikon was wandering aimlessly around one day when she saw a man named Chiba Mamoru. Reikon recognized the man as the one who would always pick on Usagi. Just as Reikon was thinking about this fact Usagi appeared out of an alleyway. She was chasing after Mamoru and yelling after him. Reikon found this to be highly surprising. Then a force field suddenly appeared around the two and lifted them up. Before Reikon could do anything the force field took them to the nearby tower.

Reikon looked down solemnly and said, "This is not good." Then she broke into run and ran down the street. When she reached some trees she leapt into them and effectively disappeared. Her destination was the Hikawa Shrine, where Reikon knew the senshi would meet. As she was running and leaping through trees Reikon transformed into Sailor Daichi. She stopped several trees away from the opening of the Hikawa shrine. She debated her appearance before picking up a leaf and changing it into a black mask. She placed it upon her nose as the girls, now acquainted with Aino Minako, talked about Usagi. They had said that they couldn't reach Usagi on her communicator and Minako suggested that she might have gone to Starlight Tower by herself. Daichi couldn't help but to shake her head as Luna, Rei, Makoto, and Ami said almost instantly that Usagi wasn't that kind of girl. Daichi sighed as she stepped into the clearing.

"You should never underestimate Odango Atama," Daichi said. "At this moment your friend is in great danger." The four girls looked at each other as Daichi approached them. "If I were you, I would re-evaluate your image of Usagi. That, however, can wait until another time." Before anyone could say anything to the peculiar senshi before them Daichi ran at them and leapt up onto the roof of the shrine, disappearing from sight. Reikon wouldn't witness the transformation of Usagi into Princess Serenity, but she already knew who the Moon Princess was. Reikon didn't worry about Usagi's safety, either. She trusted the senshi and knew they would come through.

- - - - - -

Reikon saw little of the senshi for a long while after that. It wasn't that she was purposefully avoiding them, but she found an unwanted follower. Kunzite became obsessed with the mysterious Sailor Daichi after the incident at the lake. Reikon and her parents had been vacationing there at the same time as Usagi and her family. That being the case Reikon had been available to help the senshi in battling the monster from the lake. Sailor Daichi fought against Endymion, thoroughly perplexed at his condition as a pawn of Queen Beryl. Daichi hadn't fared well against Endymion, as he was much more powerful due to his allegiance to the Dark Kingdom. Daichi commented on the fact that she had beaten him fairly regularly in their past lives. Kunzite over-heard this and vowed to reveal the true identity of Sailor Daichi.

That evening, Reikon had to explain where she had been and why she was bruised and limping. Seeing no reason to lie, Reikon explained that she was a senshi reborn from a previous life. Her parents hadn't taken well to it, but they found that it was pointless to reason with their daughter.

Aside from battling the very evil Prince Endymion, Reikon assisted the senshi very little at the lake. After that, Sailor Daichi was useless in battle because of Kunzite's interference. Reikon received a premonition one night of the four senshi dying in a snowy wasteland. She saw an image of Prince Endymion dying, and of Princess Serenity battling and defeating a very freaky woman before, herself, dying. Reikon didn't understand it. She hadn't noticed when the senshi went on to fulfill her premonition. She hadn't noticed when the Dark Kingdom was defeated. It wasn't until Reikon realized that the five of them and Mamoru had no memory of each other that she realized that her premonition had been fulfilled.

6


	2. Sailor Moon R 2

Reikon enjoyed the fact that the six of them didn't need to worry about fighting evil. She was happy they could be normal. She was sad that the friendship of the five girls was nonexistent now, but such a friendship might happen again under different circumstances. Reikon had, of course, been correct.

She never saw Usagi's reawakening first-hand, but a vision of it had been all she needed to become thoroughly pissed off. Reikon even tore a hole in her bedroom wall with a single punch. She didn't want there to be another evil, or for the peace of the five senshi to be broken. She wanted them to live normal lives.

Reikon had to explain to her parents that night that there was a new evil and that she was going most likely going to be busy. Reikon's parents were, of course, worried and objective to it. As before, they gave up and made Reikon vow to always come home. Reikon promised, but didn't believe heavily in her promise.

Reikon saw an almost instant change in Usagi's personality after that night. Shortly after that, Reikon again witnessed a premonition. This one dealt with the reawakening of the other four senshi. This comforted Reikon, as Usagi now had senshi to help and protect her. Reikon kept her distance from the senshi, relying in her visions to let her know when she would be needed. She wasn't needed at all, so Reikon instead took the opportunity to stalk the new students as Juuban. She had very little trust for Natsumi and Seijuurou. She saw them as being very shady and believed them to have ulterior motives for attending Juuban and chasing after Mamoru and Usagi, respectively. In fact, Reikon did her best to keep the two of them away from Mamoru and Usagi, especially considering the fact that Mamoru had no memory of who he was and there was also the mysterious Tsukikage no Knight to take into account.

Reikon was shopping with her mother one afternoon when she saw Mamoru and Usagi walking down the street. Reikon's jaw dropped when she saw that Mamoru was carrying baby supplies and Usagi was pushing a baby stroller with a very adorable baby. Reikon turned to her mom and said, "I'll be right back." Her mom nodded, being too absorbed in one of the store displays. Reikon then headed to the opposite street and followed Mamoru and Usagi, who were surrounded by Minako, Makoto, and Ami.

"When did you have Mamoru's baby?" Minako asked Usagi. Reikon was amused at how red Usagi became.

"Baka, baka, baka… I wouldn't do that!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi-chan, what happened with Mamoru-san?" Ami then asked.

"Baka, baka, baka," Usagi repeated.

"Why are you so mad?" Makoto asked. "Minako was just teasing you." Ami then leaned toward Usagi and whispered something into her ear. Reikon was curious, but became concerned when she suddenly saw Natsumi across the street, staring at Mamoru and Usagi. Reikon decided it would be smart to follow Mamoru home.

Reikon's instincts came through. She hung around Mamoru's apartment and watched as Natsumi went in. Just as the door closed Reikon had a vision of a baby, most likely Manami, peeing repeatedly on Natsumi. While the vision knocked Reikon off of her feet, it greatly amused her.

A short while later Reikon was rewarded for her patience by Natsumi suddenly leaving. Reikon almost followed immediately, but waited as Usagi appeared. After Usagi had disappeared into Mamoru's apartment Reikon went in search of Natsumi. She hadn't gotten far and Reikon quickly caught up and overtook her. After going ahead of Natsumi Reikon stopped and confronted her as though she had been waiting for her.

"It looks like babies don't like you," Reikon said in amusement. She only now saw just how much damage Manami had made to Natsumi's clothing. Natsumi glared at Reikon as her smile changed into a serious stare. "Chiba-san doesn't like you either. It is in your best interest to stay away from him." Reikon turned to walk away, but then turned back and added, "Tell Seijuurou it is in _his_ best interest to stay away from Usagi-chan."

Very angry, Natsumi balled up her fist and shoved it into Reikon's face. "Now see here," she said. "I don't take orders from anyone. I don't care if you're Mamoru's best friend or brother, I don't plan on giving up. It will take a lot more than one pissing baby to keep me away from him!" Then Natsumi crossed her arms. "As for Seijuurou and Usagi, you can have her. I'll let you tell Seijuurou yourself."

"You are a baka," Reikon said. Then she turned and walked away.

"You are the baka you baka!" Natsumi shouted. Thoroughly angry Natsumi stalked off. "You had better watch your back," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll send our best cardian after you someday."

- - - - - -

Reikon was not able to get anywhere in discovering what was so peculiar about Natsumi and Seijuurou. She wasn't able to figure out the source of the enemy either. It is needless to say that the whole situation made Reikon feel useless and frustrated. Being in such a state made Reikon distracted, so much so that she didn't noticed how Natsumi and Seijuurou failed to come to school one day. She didn't realize it until the next day during lunch break when Usagi told Ami and Makoto that she had visited Natsumi and Seijuurou that morning. It then dawned on Reikon that neither had been in school that day or the previous.

While Reikon was thinking about this she over heard Ami say there was a bug in Usagi's hair. Normally this wasn't something Reikon would pay attention to, but after Minako knocked it off with a stick it turned out to be a twig, and the twig could move. Reikon growled and forwent the rest of her lunch as she went inside the school. She knew the girls could handle a twig. Reikon had an idea of where it had come from, and she was about to follow it.

After school Reikon went to Seijuurou and Natsumi's apartment with their school work. Natsumi turned Reikon away, but Seijuurou kindly invited Reikon in. This was an investigative opportunity she would not turn down. "If you need any help I would be glad to give you a hand," Reikon said, "and by you I mean not Natsumi." Seijuurou smiled slightly. Natsumi ignored Reikon as she went to the sliding door. Seijuurou, who was interested in getting help with the work, talking with Reikon while Natsumi opened the door. The cardian emerged from the room beyond and wrapped its arms around Reikon. Reikon was so surprised that she couldn't fight back as her energy was drained. The cardian pulled Reikon into the room as a very confused Seijuurou questioned Natsumi's action.

"Why did you do that to him?" he asked. Natsumi smiled and walked away.

Reikon didn't go home that night, which worried her parents greatly. She would have been worried for herself, had she not been unconscious until the next day. With a very painful headache Reikon stirred and pushed herself up. She looked up in time to see a female alien fall away from a spear-like branch that had impaled her. A male alien rushed to her and held her in his arms. Reikon didn't need long to ponder the familiarities between the female, Ann, and Natsumi or between the male, Ail, and Seijuurou.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Ann said.

"Don't talk Ann!" Ail cried. "We'll get aid for you!"

"This is love," Ann said with tears in her eyes. "I finally realized it. This is a strange feeling. Ail, I love you. I love you with my heart." Then Ann died.

To everyone's surprise a voice said out of nowhere, "I was caught in anger and I hurt my own child.

Ail looked around and asked, "Who is it?"

The voice continued by saying, "I am the Makaiju. I was finally able to awaken from my long sleep. My child, I will speak now about myself and about you two." Ail, Reikon, and the senshi listened to the Makaiju's tale. At the end of its tale the Makaiju said, "Sailor Moon, when you came into the room I felt a strong love and started to awaken. But Ail and Ann didn't have the consideration. They only thought about steeling. I was caught in anger and attacked you. I even killed my own child. Please understand. What I need is not energy. It is love."

"That is all anyone needs," Reikon said quietly. No one heard her, however.

Sailor Moon used her Moon Princess Halation on the Makaiju, who then used its energy on Ann and Mamoru to heal them. Sailor Moon still stood next to Mamoru, who still lay upon the ground. The Tsukikage no Knight then appeared and revealed himself to actually be a part of Mamoru that the Imperium Silver Crystal could not seal upon regeneration. Reikon was happy to see Tsukikage no Knight merge with Mamoru, who then awoke and said, "Sorry I made you wait. Tsukino Usagi with the odango atama…" Sailor Moon dove into Mamoru to hug him, happy his memory had returned.

Ann recovered as a small branch of the Makaiju floated down to her and Ail, surrounded in a small force field. The two aliens declared they would raise the small Makaiju on a new planet with the energy from their love. After thanking Sailor Moon, the two floated into space. Reikon, meanwhile, had absolutely no idea how to get out of this predicament. Standing behind Sailor Jupiter she said, "So what do I do now?"

The five senshi and Mamoru turned to Reikon, only now realizing she was still with them. Then Venus shot her hand into the air and said, "I'll take him home!"

The other three senshi looked over at Sailor Moon and Mamoru. Mercury then said, "The four of us will take you home to make sure you get there safely."

The senshi got Reikon home quite effectively. Mars and Venus flirted with Reikon quite profusely, but she let them down nicely by saying, "A relationship with a senshi would never work." This, however, did not stop Rei and Minako from flirting with Reikon at every available moment after that.


	3. Sailor Moon R 3

Reikon didn't get a chance to rest for too long before the arrival of another nuisance: A little pink-haired girl claiming to be Usagi's cousin. Reikon knew almost immediately that the little girl wasn't Usagi's cousin, but was connected to the second problem. The second problem was the Dark Moon clan. Reikon knew they were looking for Chibi Usa. Of course, Reikon couldn't do anything about it without everyone becoming suspicious of her. Even as Sailor Daichi Reikon could do very little without sparking interest from both Chibi Usa and the Dark Moon Clan. Every time she made an appearance as Sailor Daichi she had to wear her black mask to prevent anyone from recognizing her by her bi-colored eyes. It was bad enough her silver hair made a big enough impression.

As Reikon was becoming weary of the whole situation with the Black Moon Clan and Chibi Usa she came to an ice cream stand she hadn't visited before. A part of her nagged at her to treat herself to ice cream, but Reikon shook her head and started to walk away. Then she lost the battle and bought a chocolate ice cream cone.

"So much for being vegan," she grumbled to herself. She could still be a vegetarian, but now Reikon couldn't call herself completely vegetarian. She left the counter, passing by a nice couple that was right behind her. They bought ice cream and began to eat it while Reikon was still contemplating her decision. Then the couple began arguing and this surprised Reikon, as only a few moments ago the couple had been very kind to each other. Reikon looked between her ice cream and the stand before dropping the cone in the nearest trash receptacle.

That evening as the sun was setting Reikon was running out of her apartment building with the ice cream stand in mind as her destination. She had received a vision while standing in the elevator with a few other people. She had seen the Sailor Senshi, sans Mercury, all frozen in ice. Reikon awoke from her vision in the arms of one of the people in the elevator. Without thinking about it Reikon hit the button of the nearest floor and got off the elevator. She practically flew down the stairs to leave.

By the time Reikon reached the stand the senshi were doing whatever they could to hide from the youma. It had made the conditions in the back room unbearably cold. "This is colder than the North Pole was," they commented. The senshi were surprised when the door to the back room was kicked open. The senshi thought the figure in the doorway was Sailor Mercury, but the colors of the uniform proved it was not.

"I am the earthen heart, Sailor Daichi!" Daichi shouted. Without further stalling Daichi leapt into action and fought the youma in the frigid conditions. Her fervor in the cold temperatures surprised the senshi.

However, even Daichi had her limits. As ice was collecting on her skirt and hair Daichi found herself faltering. She hadn't yet resorted to hiding, but her strength was giving out quickly under the freezing temperatures. Just as Daichi was about to join the other victims in ice Sailor Mercury appeared.

"Wait!" she called to the youma. Mercury then shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She blasted the youma with her powerful new water attack, giving Sailor Moon an opening to use her Moon Princess Halation to finish it off.

As the back room began to be relieved of its chill the senshi went to Mercury. "I want to stay with everyone," she said with a smile. She then looked up to the doorway. The senshi all turned and saw Sailor Daichi leaving.

"Sailor Daichi, wait!" Sailor Moon said.

"Your team is whole again," Daichi said. "I am not needed. Good luck to you all; welcome back Sailor Mercury."

- - - - - -

Reikon's next clash with the Dark Moon clan wasn't very involved. Reikon had entered the chess tournament at Chess Tower, the very same tournament Ami had entered. That day Reikon was wearing a casual suit and went two rounds before having a disguised Beruche as her opponent. Reikon lost, and so was disqualified. Reikon did not go with the others who had lost, and instead stayed outside in the hallway. Reikon knew something was wrong when the door became sealed with ice. She was unable to break through and so had to find an alternate route back in. She thought creatively and kicked out one of the ceiling tiles. She climbed up and carefully went through the ceiling to the room next door.

She carefully slid one of the tiles over so she could peer into the room. She was surprised to find Mercury and Beruche playing a game of chess with Mercury being partially frozen in ice. Reikon was further surprised to find the other senshi trapped in a large bubble. Reikon saw that every time one of Mercury's pieces was taken, another part of her body was frozen.

Tired of this game Reikon summoned forth a pink rose, one not unlike the rose that occupied the brooch of her uniform. Just as Beruche was about to take another of Mercury's pieces Reikon threw the rose in a manner like Tuxedo Mask. The rose struck the piece, causing it to crumble. As a result the ice around Mercury disappeared and the sphere that held the senshi disappeared. Reikon then quickly crawled back through the ceiling and returned to the hallway. She felt more than confident that the senshi would handle things. She knew things had been a success when she saw Beruche and Coonan hanging around with the five girls.

Reikon continued to play shadow games of this sort. When Chibi-Usa ran away from the senshi after they rescued her from Rubeus, Reikon joined in the search. She met up with the girls by chance and offered to help. Reikon didn't know under what circumstances Chibi-Usa had run away, but she volunteered anyway and left before the others could object.

Chibi-Usa had been hiding in an alley. Reikon found her by following the immense feelings being projected by the little girl. When she found her Reikon quietly told Chibi-Usa, "Go home. Go to where everyone cares about you." Chibi-Usa looked for Reikon and instead saw Sailor Daichi in her black mask.

"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked. "I don't know you."

"That is all right," Daichi said. "You don't need to know me. You already know who you need to know, and they are looking all over for you. You should go home, to where everyone loves you."

"But I can't," Chibi-Usa said. "I can't go home."

"In a way, you are already home," Daichi said as she knelt on one knee in front of Chibi-Usa. "You see, your cousin and her friends are looking all over for you. They are worried, and it isn't because you have the Imperium Silver Crystal or because they are the Sailor Senshi, but because you are their friend and they care a great deal about you."

"You're lying!" Chibi-Usa shouted. "They only care about the Imperium Silver Crystal! They don't care about me."

"If you believe that, then go to someone you believe cares about you," Daichi said in indifference. "You know someone who cares for you, and I'll take you to him." Chibi-Usa didn't get a chance to fight back as Daichi picked her up with ease and carried her away. She later left Chibi-Usa at Mamoru's apartment building. She knew Chibi-Usa would stay with Mamoru.

Many people witnessed the UFO that night. Among them were Reikon's mother and father. "That is it; I've had it with all of this!" Reikon's mother cried. "I don't want Reikon having any part in any of this 'senshi business.' Guren, we have to take her away from all of it!"

"Hanami…" Guren sighed and shook his head. "You know how Reikon is. Once she has put her mind to something there is no prying her away from it. You know what all of this mean to her as well as hoe much it means to everyone. The senshi are important and Reikon is one of them. There is no fighting it."

"I am going to this time," Hanami said as she tore off her apron. "I'm going to begin packing. I am taking Reikon to my sister and we will stay there until all of this is over! I am putting my foot down on this." Hanami immediately began to go to her bedroom, followed quickly by Guren.

"I want Reikon to be safe, too," he said. "Reikon will fight us on this until we forget what we were fighting about in the first place! We'll never be able to force her to go with us! You remember how she got out of her bedroom that night in order to go to the airport."

"I don't care Guren," Hanami called from the closet. "She's going with us."

"Going where?" Hanami's heart skipped a beat as she poked her head out of the closet to see Reikon standing in the doorway. Guren was standing to her left. His arms were crossed and he was looking at his wife as though to push her on. "Mother, where are we going?"

Hanami cleared her throat and smoothed her dress before looking her daughter square in the eye. "I've become so worried about your involvement with the senshi that I'm near to having hair as grey as yours," Hanami said. "I don't want you involved in this anymore. I'm taking you to your aunt's home in Kyoto and you and I are going to stay there, at least until things are safe."

"Well, okay," Reikon said, "But what is father going to do?"

"Well, he'll-" Hanami stopped and stared at her daughter in surprise. "What did you say?"

"I said okay," Reikon repeated. "The senshi can handle things without me. They have done well so far with only minor interjection from me. If you don't want me involved in the current situation I'll abide by your wishes. After all, you are my parents." Reikon looked at her father, who seemed less shocked than his wife.

"Well then, I'll stay here and continue working," Guren said. "I'll visit when I can. I'll speak with your school and inform them that you will be transferring to a school in Kyoto for an undetermined period of time." Reikon nodded and turned back to her mother, who was still frozen in surprise.

"Mother, snap out of it," Reikon said as she crossed her arms and back up. "I thought you knew me better than that." Reikon stepped full out of the doorway and disappeared. "I'll start packing!" she shouted before her bedroom door squeaked to a close.


	4. Sailor Moon S 4

Reikon was absent from Tokyo for the remainder of the events involving the Dark Moon Clan. She only became extremely worried when she, her mother, and her aunt watched a news report involving a giant dark purple crystal growing in Tokyo. She had every intention to leave Kyoto right away and go to Tokyo. This her mother turned down with fervor, and Reikon argued that she was worried for her father more than the senshi. Hanami still kept her foot down. Later that evening she received a phone call from Guren, who said the crystal was gone.

Hanami returned to Tokyo with her daughter several days after the appearance and disappearance of the giant purple crystal. As Reikon expected, the whole incident was already old news. Things were quiet for a while longer, until the sudden appearance of two peculiar senshi that the other senshi were perplexed about. Reikon, however, knew well who these senshi were.

They were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and Reikon remembered them well from their past lives. She remembered them as princesses of Tennousei and Kaiousei, respectively, who gave up their rights as crown princesses in order to be among the senshi who protected Princess Serenity.

Reikon's first encounter with them came on the evening of a violin recital. The violinist was a young woman named Thalassa who was accompanied by her sister, a pianist named Nereid. These two names struck a chord with Reikon and she changed her mind, happily accepting the invitation to go. Her father was happy, too, as he now didn't have to go. Of course, he voiced his happiness quietly to his daughter and out of earshot from his wife. Hanami then pulled out a lovely dress for Reikon while Guren pulled out an older suit of his that was still in good condition. Reikon, much to her mother's dismay, chose the suit over the dress.

Reikon and her mother sat relatively close to the stage. Reikon was surprised to see Usagi and Mamoru there, along with the other senshi. She was also amused to see Luna there as well.

When the young woman named Thalassa stepped onto the stage Hanami quietly voice her surprise as how young the violinist was. "Surely she isn't any older than you," she told Reikon. Reikon nodded in agreement while handing her mother the program. Reikon continued to stare at Thalassa, recalling that she was once the youngest princess of Kaiousei and the younger sister of Sailor Neptune. Then Nereid appeared and took her place at the piano. Reikon smiled in seeing that Nereid was at Thalassa's side. She was still surprised that they had been reborn onto Earth as she and the other senshi had.

"They look like they did before…" Reikon said softly. Hanami was engrossed in the program and didn't hear her daughter.

Thalassa turned her head to Nereid and nodded, her long, wavy, teal braid moving like the waves of an ocean. Nereid's matching teal locks were held back in a ponytail in the same way Reikon remembered. The only difference, she noted, was that Nereid's crown was not holding the hair.

The audience quieted and the recital started. Sometime during the recital Reikon felt queasy, as though her stomach was knotting itself. Then Thalassa's violin began to emit large amounts of energy. Reikon gripped the armrests of her seat as the violin suddenly turned into a daimon.

It sent out an awful screech, knocking most of the audience unconscious. Nereid was unconscious on the floor behind the piano. Reikon, however, was unaffected. She stopped her mother from falling forward and looked for the senshi. She watched as they escaped, most likely looking for a place to transform. Reikon turned back to the stage just as the daimon tried to steal Thalassa's heart crystal.

"No!" Reikon shouted as she leapt out of her seat, jumped over three rows of other seats, and then pulled herself up to the stage with ease. She then tackled the daimon before it could successfully steal Thalassa's crystal. "Run!" Reikon shouted. Thalassa, however, was in no condition to escape. The daimon then threw Reikon into the seating. She disappeared into the seats among the unconscious audience as the monster stole Thalassa's heart crystal.

"Where are they?" Reikon asked, wondering where the senshi were. The monster escaped outside and Reikon followed as quickly as she could. "Where are they?" she asked again. Then her question was answered as the senshi appeared. Reikon hid out of sight of the senshi.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Thanks for destroying the important, important romantic night!"

"While there's life, girls will fall in love," Venus said.

"The beautiful Sailor Team," Mars added.

"In place of the moon, we'll punish you!" Moon ended. Reikon rolled her eyes and shook her head in her hands.

"Speeches are so ridiculous," she muttered. "Just get on with it!"

The violin daimon attacked the senshi by released a powerful force from her mouth in the form of screechy singing. The senshi were caught in the attack and couldn't move. Then right on cue a red rose flew at the daimon and struck it, releasing the senshi.

"In a beautiful night with the moon, a serenade fits," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Noise should disappear!" Reikon groaned and shook her head again.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she sent her electrified attack at the daimon. The daimon, however, moved away and the attack struck the building. It caused some damage.

"Jupiter, be careful!" Mercury said. "There are lots of people inside the building." The daimon jumped in front of the hall again and urged the senshi to attack again. The senshi, however, couldn't and wouldn't attack. Then suddenly a watery ball of energy appeared and struck the daimon. The senshi looked to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nearby.

"Uranus, Neptune, who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Don't ask us anything," Uranus said gruffly.

"We are only interested in the talisman," Neptune added. "We don't want to get involved any more than that."

Reikon couldn't believe what she was hearing. "They don't know where the talismans are?" Reikon asked herself softly. "But how can they not know? Or were they not reborn with the knowledge?" Reikon didn't have any more time to think about this as the daimon recovered and attacked Neptune.

Sailor Moon quickly jumped at Neptune and knocked her out of the way.

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted, sending the powerful golden orb at the daimon. It struck it and sent the daimon flying toward Reikon's hiding place. Reikon ducked her head, but nothing happened to her.

"Sailor Moon, attack!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Sailor Moon nodded and summoned her Spiral Heart Rod.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Moon shouted. The attack flew at the daimon and destroyed it. The violin and heart crystal appeared where the daimon had been. The violin fell to Reikon, who gently held it. The heart crystal remained afloat until Sailor Uranus grabbed it and looked it over.

"It isn't the talisman," she said.

"Uranus, Neptune!" Venus said.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"What is the talisman?" Mercury asked.

Uranus looked at the senshi with a look of indifference. "If you want to know that much," she said, "Use your own powers and investigate it." Uranus and Neptune then went inside the hall to return the heart crystal. The senshi looked at each other, giving Reikon a chance to go inside undetected by them.

She skirted around Uranus and Neptune in order to beat them to the stage and transform undetected by them. She hadn't beaten them; they were just stepping onto the stage as Reikon appeared on one of the balconies.

The two senshi returned the heart crystal to Thalassa and were about to leave when Reikon, as Sailor Daichi, shouted to them. "Uranus!" she shouted. "Neptune! Have you lost your minds?" The two senshi looked up at Daichi and looked thoroughly surprised. Daichi leapt from the balcony and landed on the opposite side of Thalassa. She gently rested the violin on Thalassa's hand and looked up. Daichi wasn't surprised to see Uranus and Neptune in a defensive stance. "You don't need to get defensive with me," she said. "I am not your enemy."

"We don't know that," Uranus said. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Daichi," Daichi replied. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't know who I am. I just can't believe you don't know where the talismans are."

"What do you know of the talismans?" Neptune asked, letting her guard down slightly.

"I know more than you, obviously," Daichi said. "Imagine that, me knowing more than an intelligent princess of Kaiousei."

"Who the hell are you?" Uranus asked. Daichi shook her head and started heading for the steps down to the seating area.

"If you don't remember something than obviously you aren't supposed to remember it," Daichi said. "Maybe you should give up searching for the talismans. After all, it may end in unnecessary sacrifice." Uranus and Neptune didn't get to argue with Daichi as the audience began to awaken. They made to leave, but they didn't leave before Thalassa and Nereid awoke.

They looked up and saw Neptune and stared in wonder. Nereid then looked around elsewhere and saw Daichi's disappearing figure. After Neptune and Uranus disappeared, Thalassa turned to her sister and said quietly, "Sister, it is Neptune!"

"It is Uranus and Daichi as well," Nereid said in an equally-quiet voice. "However, remember we shall have nothing to do with any of their present lives." Thalassa nodded and stood up, cradling her violin gently. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very protective of it.


	5. Sailor Moon S 5

Reikon avoided Uranus and Neptune on purpose after that. Whenever she would visit a fight between the Death Busters and the senshi, Reikon would stay in the shadows to avoid the two senshi. She still couldn't believe they didn't know where the talismans were. Reikon knew that one of the talismans, the Garnet Orb, was atop the staff belonging to Sailor Pluto. Reikon believed the two senshi when they said the talismans would be in the heart crystals, but Reikon knew that the Space Sword would be in Uranus' heart crystal and the Deep Aqua Mirror would be in Neptune's heart crystal. This fact, however, saddened Reikon. She didn't know how to restore the heart crystals once they were removed and changed into their rightful talismans. It was because of this fact that Reikon did not reveal the true owners of the talismans.

The morning of June thirtieth came and Reikon awoke with a happy attitude. This day was Usagi's birthday and Reikon had made a present for her. Reikon straightened the bow on the pink box before she went to school that day. She avoided Usagi all day, per usual, and went straight home after school. She found herself behind Usagi and her friends and overheard them talking.

"Today, June 30th, is my birthday!" Usagi said excitedly. The other girls congratulated her, but Reikon noticed that they were very cold.

"Just because it is your birthday, don't be late for the study session at four o'clock," Rei said. "Bye." Then the four girl left and Usagi began crying. Reikon felt bad for her, but she knew her present for Usagi would cheer up the sad birthday girl. With that in mind Reikon hurried across the street toward her apartment building.

Twenty minutes to four o'clock Reikon left her apartment with Usagi's gift in hand. Shortly before four o'clock Reikon came to the stairs leading to the Hikawa Temple. She saw Usagi just starting to head up them.

"Usagi!" Reikon called to her. Usagi stopped and looked at Reikon. She was a little startled. "Sorry," Reikon said as she got closer. "Happy birthday, Odango Atama." She held out the pink box with its pink bow to Usagi.

"Yoshino-san, how did you know it was my birthday?" Usagi asked in surprise. She gently took the box as Reikon smiled.

"I asked Naru-chan a long time ago," she said. "I'll admit, I'm surprised I remembered this long."

"But…" Usagi looked at the gift in confusion. "Why did you want to know?" Reikon laughed loudly and brashly.

"Is it so wrong to want to know the birthday of a friend?" she asked. Reikon then winked at Usagi. She smiled back with a slight blush and bowed in thanks. "Open it later, when you have other presents to open as well."

Usagi nodded and said, "Thank you Yochino-san! I must be going though. Good bye!" Usagi waved at Reikon as she ran up the stairs. Reikon waved back. As Usagi was climbing the stairs she thought, "If I do as Yochino-san asked of me, I might not be able to open it. I don't think anyone got me presents." Then Usagi smiled as she thought, "Yoshino-san remembered my birthday when Mamoru didn't. Yochino-san would be a good boyfriend for someone."

Usagi had been surprised to open the door to Rei's room and find a small party all arranged. Her friend's shouted "Happy birthday!" when Usagi had opened the door. Makoto had made lots of food. Ami had bought a present for Usagi, which was a test book with lots of questions that appeared on tests. Rei told Usagi to be more cheerful while Minako said that they should forget about studying and just party. Rei and Makoto agreed. Ami said it would be okay just for the day. All the while, Usagi was thinking to herself that she wanted a present from Mamoru.

While the other girls were busy Usagi opened the present she had gotten from Reikon. Nestled in white tissue paper was a soft pink rose with its stem woven into a golden crescent moon brooch. She liked it, but she didn't show it to her friends and it didn't make her feel much better. Nonetheless, she made a mental note to thank Reikon again the next day.

- - - - - -

Reikon didn't have a clue about what was happening that night until she had an unexpected visit from a very old friend. His name was Halen and he had been presumed dead during the Silver Millennium. Daichi and the other Tal senshi had last seen Halen with their queen, Taloral, on the surface of their planet Talor. The last they knew of the planet was that in had imploded. Because of that, they assumed Halen and Taloral to be dead with everyone else who had been left on the surface. However, that was apparently far from the truth.

Reikon had been sitting on her balcony when there was a knock at the door. Her mother had answered the door and found a handsome young man in peculiar brown clothing standing there. "Begging your pardon ma'am," he had said. "I'm looking for someone by either the name of Reiko deLon or Sailor Daichi."

Hearing this pulled Reikon from the balcony to the door in a heartbeat, but she was somewhat relieved when she saw who was asking for her under very old names. Though, Reikon was a little bit more than perplexed at the fact that Halen was there, wearing the same brown armor he had worn when she had last seen him.

"Halen?" she said questioningly. "This is impossible. What are you doing here?" Halen smiled and stepped into the apartment before being asked in.

"I shall explain," he said. "Please calm down Reiko. Or, what name do you go by now?" Halen explained that he and one other person had escaped Talor under Queen Taloral's power after practically being forced from the surface. They escaped to the Trinity Star System and had been there ever since. With a little help from some refugee senshi in the system Halen had made his way to Sol in search of the senshi, only to discover they had died and been reborn.

"I was very surprised to find this system in the state it is," Halen said. "Apparently Sailor Trinity wasn't lying when she said time moved differently in the Sol System than in other systems. Many more years have passed in this system than in other systems, namely the Trinity Star System."

"What of Queen Taloral?" Reikon asked. "Is she still alive?"

"Very much so," Halen said. "She was anxious to find all of you, but I insisted that I go before her. If I do not return in a certain amount of time she shall follow my path, and since I haven't enough power to return we shall just have to wait for her to follow."

"Mind you, Halen, I am the only one who is awake," Reikon said as Halen accepted a glass of water from Hanami. "Shio, Hikari, Talor, and Mei all attend school with me. Aria attends an elementary school nearby. I do not know where Kaki is, or the princess. As far as I know none of them know who they really are, and I intend on keeping that way. Until they are needed I don't want their lives to be interrupted with something that is not overly important. The senshi of this system have handled things well so far, and now that Uranus and Neptune are here I am confident they will be able to handle things without too much involvement from me."

"Well, all right," Halen said. "I'll stick with you, if you don't mind. Whenever you go into battle or something I'll follow." Reikon smiled at Halen, making him very nervous. "Why are you smiling?" he asked. "I don't like it when you smile. That means something bad is going to happen."

"You haven't aged from when I last saw you," she said. "Technically you are of age to be in school here in Tokyo."

"School?" Halen asked.

"Now that you are going to be living on Earth you need to find somewhere to live, too," Reikon said as she leaned back. "Good luck with that."

Halen looked down in thought as Guren stood up from the table. "Why don't you live here Halen?" he said. "After all, you know Reikon, you need somewhere to go, and we have a spare room." Reikon looked at her father with wide eyes as Halen looked at Hanami.

"I think that is a good idea," Hanami said slowly, as though hesitantly. "However, just because he is here doesn't mean you should go head-on into danger Reikon! I want you to stay out of it as much as possible!"

Reikon sighed and said, "Yes mother. I promise."

"So, is this settled?" Halen asked. "I don't know if you know, but there were Sailor Senshi fighting on that tower in the city."

- - - - - -

Halen's tale of what he had witnessed on the Tokyo Tower had surprised Reikon. She had thought she would have been aware of something like that. Halen hadn't even finished telling what he had seen when Reikon bolted out of the apartment. Halen followed her to the tower where she saw the damage to it herself. Halen had to tell her the positive results when he caught up to her. This eased Reikon's worries and she returned to her home without incident.


	6. Sailor Moon S 6

Halen began school the following Monday. He acted under the guise of being Reikon's cousin from America. Guren mastered this by himself, as his hermit brother lived in America and, in truth, had no children. Of course, no one cared how Halen was related to Reikon. All the girls cared about was that there was another cute boy going to their school. Some hoped that Halen could influence Reikon into dating.

Halen had, of course, peaked Makoto's interest and she sought after him for a short amount of time. She even managed to dance with Halen before she gave up on him. This one dance took place at a party held by a man by the name of Edwards. Reikon had received an invitation to it through her father, who knew Edwards before Guren married Hanami. Edwards knew Reikon was a girl, but knew of her preference to hide behind a male persona.

One afternoon Edwards visited Guren. Reikon and Halen came home from school to find them talking fondly about things from their old friendship. Reikon hadn't noticed Edwards, but Edwards recognized her.

"This is Reikon," Edwards said. "The last time I saw you, you were a small baby with nothing more than a tuff of silver hair." Edwards leaned in to look at Reikon's eyes, causing Reikon to lean away. "You hadn't opened your eyes by the last time I had seen you. I must say, your eyes are amazing."

"Thank… you?" Reikon said slowly. "You know me but I haven't a clue about who you are. So if you don't mind, we have a lot of homework."

"Oh, I apologize," Edwards said as he stepped away from Reikon. "You must be Halen." Edwards extended his hand to Halen, who shook it politely. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't know you existed. I'd like to apologize, however, by inviting you to come to my party. Guren has said Reikon is a little wary of it, but perhaps she would consider coming if she had someone she knew there."

Reikon glanced over at Halen, who naively smiled and said, "We'd be happy to come!" Reikon rolled her eyes as Edwards clapped his hands together.

"That's wonderful," he said. "I'll expect to see you both."

Reikon was grateful when Edwards left. She was lounging on the balcony when she saw him leave. She then vacated the balcony and went back inside. The first thing she asked her father was, "How did you become friends with someone so much younger than you?" Guren laughed and said that friendships were not bounded by age.

"Reikon!" Hanami called from her bedroom. "Come here please!" Reikon did as she was told and went to her mother's room. She was greeted by a green taffeta gown. "I think this would look lovely on you at the party!"

- - - - - -

Reikon didn't wear the green taffeta dress, and not just for the fact that she hated dresses. The dress was slightly too big and had a tear at the bottom. "That's where I stepped on it," Hanami said quietly as she zipped it back up in its bag.

"Maybe once I'm in high school," Reikon said in hopes of cheering up her mother. "We could get it altered, possibly."

"Oh Reikon, don't worry about it," Hanami said cheerfully. "Actually, I really wanted to show you this."

It was a grey tuxedo that had belonged to Hanami's father. It fit Reikon like a glove, and she admitted it was very comfortable without the sewing pin that remained in the back of the jacket. Halen commented that the green dress looked just like the dress Reikon wore in her past life on Talor as the countess Reiko deLon. Hanami quickly became excited, but Reikon left before she could fawn over her former-countess daughter.

Reikon and Halen arrived at Edwards' house while Michiru was playing the violin. Reikon and Halen were drawn Usagi and her friends, which was exactly where Haruka and Michiru were drawn.

Reikon was amused that Michiru danced with Mamoru, and even more amused when Usagi dance with Haruka. The girls then began to janken to see who would get to dance with Haruka next. Their janken was interrupted, though, by Halen asking Makoto to dance. Reikon couldn't escape before she was dragged to the dance area by Minako. After the first dance had ended Reikon and Halen went to get themselves some drinks. The two later found that the friends had gone outside with Edwards. That being the case they stayed inside along one of the walls.

The two were caught off-guard by Eudial's attack as she bombarded the house with sleeping gas. Reikon was relatively unaffected, but Halen fell asleep. Reikon pulled him from the house just as Edwards came in through the neighboring door. Reikon pulled herself together and pulled away the collar of her shirt, revealing a black chocker with her crystalline green leaf. She waved her hand in front of it as she shouted, "Daichi Element Transform!"

She transformed in a flurry of green leave and brown dirt, turning into Sailor Daichi. She placed Halen behind a bush and then turned one of the leaves into her black mask. Then she plunged into the smoke.

Her mask allowed her to see through the gas as it dissipated. She was angered to see Sailor Uranus going for Edwards' heart crystal. "Uranus, return his heart crystal!" Daichi shouted. She was running at the two senshi as the rest appeared. Neptune said it wasn't a talisman and Uranus tossed it to Daichi. Daichi caught just before being attacked by the daimon. She landed roughly. The other senshi tried their hand at the daimon, giving Daichi time to return the heart crystal to Edwards. She looked up in time to see Uranus send an attack at the daimon. Then, to Daichi's anger, both Uranus and Neptune left.

The daimon recovered and attacked the senshi with music attacks. The senshi, including Daichi, were unable to retaliate. Then Tuxedo Kamen sent a rose at the daimon's record.

"Music is for enjoyment," he said nobly. "It is not for making people suffer." The daimon became angry and threw its phonograph speaker at Tuxedo Kamen. He dodged it and Sailor Moon finished it off.

Daichi quickly left before the senshi could try to question her. She undid her transformation and went to Halen. He was sitting up and rubbing his head in confusion. "What happened?" he asked.


	7. Sailor Moon S 7

Reikon was less than happy with the situation of the senshi following that evening. She couldn't understand how Uranus and Neptune had become as they were. She kept thinking back to how they had been in their past life and couldn't understand how they had become the people they were now. Of course, then Reikon would have to reflect on Mercury as she had been in her past life. Mercury had been an ambitious, brash, and excitable individual.

"I just can't help but wonder why they are so different from whom they were back then," Reikon said one day. She and Halen were on the roof of the school during lunch break. Halen was sitting comfortably with his back to the fencing around the edge. Reikon had been staring through the fencing with her fingers intertwined delicately through the holes. "I just don't understand it."

"What are you talking about?" Halen asked as he looked up. He was surprised to see a distant, almost longing look in Reikon's eyes.

"The senshi," she said. "Some of them are so different from whom they were in their past lives. I don't understand how they can be so different."

"Well, you were all reborn," Halen said as he looked back to his sandwiches. "Each of you has been raised in far different situations and environments than you were in your past lives. Your surroundings, your situations, and other such things practically dictate how a person will be. If you think about it that way, it isn't all that heard to understand why some of the senshi are different than how you remember them."

"I guess I just don't want them to be different," Reikon said. "I remember how they were and who they were. I suppose it is so hard for me because I remember everything there is to remember. Seeing them as they are now is like knowing someone entirely different, like meeting a new person."

"In a way, you are meeting someone new," Halen said. "You were each reborn with new identities, new names, new families. You all have been reincarnated into a new life that is meant to be different from your past."

"If that is the case," Reikon said as she stepped away from the fencing, "Why am I fated to remember everything as though there is no difference?" Reikon bent her head and walked away, leaving Halen alone on the roof feeling useless.

- - - - - -

Reikon had felt the arrival of the talismans with great force. The vision she saw of the coming of the three talismans had so stricken her that she had been bedridden for nearly three full days. She returned to school after those three days, two of which had been school days, to find her desk ridden with wishes to make her feel better sooner. There was even a card with two rabbits on it from Usagi and her "cousin," Chibi-Usa. Reikon had nearly forgotten that Chibi-Usa had returned from wherever she was from.

Reikon was later stricken with repetitive visions of Sailor Saturn and various attacks by the Death Busters. This caused her to be absent from school quite frequently. Her ever-fearful mother even took Reikon to the hospital, where she rested for several days and mystified doctors as to the origin of her loss of consciousness as well as the origins of her headaches when she was awake.

When Reikon was finally deemed healthy enough, within reason, to return to school she found another shrine of get-well wishes and tokens. Halen had been apparently keeping everyone up to date of Reikon's condition and they all knew when to expect her arrival. They all surprised her when she came to class and had even hung a banner across the windows that said, "Welcome Home Reikon-san."

Among the little tokens and cards was another card with pink rabbits. This one was from Usagi and Chibi-Usa again, but it was also from Usagi's other friends Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako. There was a small note in the card inviting Reikon to a study session. Reikon politely accepted the invitation and went over to Usagi's after school. Reikon, after all, had fallen behind in school after so many absences and she had absolutely no plans of being left behind a grade.

Reikon stared up at the house for a moment before she went up to ring the doorbell. Before she had even touched the doorbell the door had opened. Reikon stared in wonder at the girls who stood in the doorway. One was Chibi-Usa, looking almost too old for the time that had passed in her absence. The other was a girl Reikon believed to be too young to be who she really was. She recognized her as Princess Saturn from the kingdom of Dosei. Yet, this girl wasn't as old as the other princesses. Reikon shook this off; she tried to remember that this was a different life and they were all different people.

"Reikon-san!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Hello Chibi-Usa," Reikon said. "I see you've grown rather quickly in your absence." Chibi-Usa laughed nervously.

"Hotaru-chan, this is Reikon-san," Chibi-Usa said as she introduced them. "Reikon-san goes to Usagi's school. He and his cousin Halen-san are friends of Usagi's."

"It is very nice to meet you," Hotaru said as she bowed. Reikon bowed in return before Chibi-Usa dragged them both into the hall.

"Usagi should be coming down soon," Chibi-Usa said. "I'm not going to the study session today. I'm going to study with Hotaru here."

Reikon ducked her head in acknowledgment as Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs. "Reikon-san!" she called excitedly. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I'm far behind in school," Reikon said as she looked around. "I need the help, and I'm not about to turn down any help of any kind."

"That's great!" Usagi said. "We've all been worried about you. Halen-san said it was nothing to worry about, but we still worried." She slipped on her shoes and took Reikon's wrist. "We'd better hurry! We have a lot of studying to do!" With that, the two of them were gone.

- - - - - -

At the temple Reikon was welcomed quite graciously. Each of them asked how she was and asked what had been wrong. Reikon answered each by saying that she was fine for the moment and the doctors still didn't officially know. "They said it might just be severe migraines," Reikon told them. With Ami's help Reikon was able to complete much of her homework. A lot still remained by the end of the study session, but Reikon got to the point where she couldn't do anymore. Another vision was creeping up on her and she knew she had to leave soon. "Thank you for your help," she said as she began to put her papers away. "I am very grateful for your help."

"You are welcome to come back tomorrow," Usagi said. The other girls all agreed, Minako most of all.

"You can come back whenever you want!" she said enthusiastically.

"I think I shall take you up on your offer," Reikon said as things around her became distorted. "Thank you again." She reached out to open the door but all her hand met was the wall. She tried to laugh it off until everything became a violent clash of grotesque colors. She heard someone shouted out her name as she fell into the wall. She then gasped as she suddenly found herself standing upright and surrounded by shelves of peculiar flowers. Her eyes widened in shock as red energy came from the flowers in the form of giant claws. The claws wrapped around Reikon, causing her great pain. Then she awoke to dim lights in a strange room.

Reikon groaned as she shut her eyes tightly and ground her feet into the soft material below them. The sensation of the room spinning did not stop. Then she felt something jump onto her and she opened her eyes to look. She eyes were staring right into the bright eyes of Luna, Usagi's pet cat with the bald spot. Reikon, of course, knew that Luna had been Queen Selenity's advisor after the Xeon Knights went their separate ways. This was not the thought going to Reikon's mind when she opened her eyes, however.

All her mind said was that were was a pair of unidentified eyes staring closely into her own. Reikon panicked and threw Luna from the bed. Along with Luna flew the many covers that had covered Reikon. She looked around and saw that she was still in Rei's room, but was lying on Rei's bed. Reikon held her head in hopes of keeping the impending migraine at bay. This was not a good tactic, however, as it seemed to make Reikon's migraine worse.

As the stinging pain infiltrated Reikon's head she looked for the cat that had been airborne only moments before. She saw Luna disentangling herself from the bedcovers franticly and was making much noise in the process. This drew attention from nearby rooms, causing several feet to drum through the hall to Rei's room. The door flew open and five worried faces looking straight at Reikon. She stared at them dumbly before feeling overwhelmed with pain. She grabbed her head and let gravity pull her backward onto the bed. Her head would have hit the wall had Makoto not grabbed her shoulders and pulled her head to the pillow. At this point Reikon heard many voices, which only added to her pain.

"This has gone far enough!" said Ami. "We must call the hospital!"

"I agree," Makoto said. "We should call his family, too."

"I need to finish the fire reading!" Rei objected. "I was almost onto something!"

"Rei-chan, please!" Usagi whined. "Reikon-san needs help! I know this isn't caused by evil and Reikon-san can't possibly be evil!"

"Just do something!" Luna shouted. "Ami, call the hospital. Then someone call his parents!"

Reikon hadn't been able to differentiate the voices, and she soon slipped back into unconsciousness. She didn't have another vision, but rather drifted through the darkness behind her eyelids. She would later awaken in a hospital room similar to the ones she had been in before. She'd been unconscious for several hours, and the doctors suspected that she had received a concussion from hitting her head on Rei's bedroom wall. They, of course, blamed this all on Reikon's migraines.


	8. Sailor Moon S 8

After being put on some serious medications Reikon was released, once again, from the hospital. "I don't understand it," she told her parents and Halen later. "No vision ever affected me in such a way before. In my previous life none of my visions, from the beginning to the end, had ever caused me as much pain as they do now. Even the ones I had been having before in this life didn't cause me such trouble. I might get a headache or lose consciousness for a moment or two, but nothing like this."

"I might be the content of your visions that is causing this extra pain," Halen said. "You said that your visions have been feeling more physically real. Perhaps your visions are evolving."

"Perhaps," Reikon said. Suddenly she felt a powerful urge. "I'm going for a walk."

"Now wait!" Hanami called. "You are in no shape to go wandering around!"

"I'll keep an eye on her, Yochino-sama," Halen said as he got up to follow. Hanami couldn't protest anymore before both Reikon and Halen were gone.

They walked around Tokyo for a while before Reikon stopped to look at a very large crowd outside of a shop. She overheard a woman talking about her flowers, which she had called Telluns. When she claimed they never needed water or light, Reikon became curious, and at 10 yen a piece she couldn't avoid exploring her curiosity. She purchased one before realizing that she had been standing behind Meiou Setsuna, the guardian of time Sailor Pluto.

Back home, Hanami was doting upon her daughter's plant. "It is absolutely beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It is so unique and maintenance free! It is the perfect plant."

"So it would seem," Reikon said. She was sitting at the table, staring at the Tellun from across it. "I've seen it before, I know I have. I just don't know from where."

"They are brand new," Halen said from the next seat over. "I doubt you've ever seen them."

"You might have seen a flower similar to it," Guren suggested. "You are so knowledgeable about nature that you might have seen a similar flower. This might be a hybrid of several flowers you have seen."

"Or," Hanami said slowly, almost fearfully, "Could you have seen it in one of your dreadful visions?"

Reikon looked up at her mother and smiled. She said, "Why mother, of all people you were the one I least expected to suggest such a thing."

Hanami laughed and waved her hand at her daughter. "You are right," she said. "That is silly of me." She then went to the kitchen and began to clean some vegetables.

"Are those for me?" Reikon asked as she continued to stare at the plant.

"Of course they are," Hanami said. "You know your father and I don't like vegetables very much."

"It is your loss," Reikon said.

Halen walked into the kitchen as Reikon continued to stare at the plant. He leaned toward Hanami and whispered, "How did she know you had vegetables?" he asked in a whisper. "She didn't even look over her shoulder."

"Reikon could always tell if we had vegetables," Hanami replied in an equally quite voice. "She would hear us cleaning or peeling them or even cutting them. She has been like this ever since she was a child. Guren and I never ate many vegetables at home, but we had to keep them well stocked because Reikon would never eat meat."

"She never ate meat when she lived on Talor," Halen said. "I wonder why she never did." Hanami shrugged and continued to wash the many vegetables in the sink. Halen returned to the table but saw Reikon going into her room with the flower. Halen shrugged and pulled out some homework, wondering if Reikon was ever going to finish hers.

The afternoon had hardly gone by when there was a horrific scream that made Hanami drop a pan, Halen shove his chair back, and Guren miswrite a word in a puzzle. None knew the origin of the scream. Then the scream came again, and this time they knew where it was coming from.

"Reikon!" the three shouted as they ran for Reikon's room. Halen was first and opened the door to find Reikon suspended in the air and caught in the claps of a large red semitransparent claw. She was struggling in pain until she suddenly went limp in the claw. Halen then saw her heart crystal leave her body and travel through the arm of the red claw, right into the heart of the Tellun. Halen pushed Hanami and Guren out of Reikon's room and ran for his own room. There he grabbed his sword and ran back for Reikon's room. The claw dropped Reikon just as Halen entered. It then went for him.

Halen swiped his sword through the claw and nothing happened. Believing the source to be the Tellun he rolled out of the way of the claw and went for the flower. He then slashed his sword through the stem of the flower. The claw instantly disappeared and the top of the flower dropped to the surface of Reikon's desk. Her heart crystal appeared out of the stem and floated delicately above its former captor.

Halen instantly took the crystal to Reikon's body as Hanami and Guren looked in to see what was going on. Hanami grabbed her husband's arm fearfully as Halen held the heart crystal to Reikon's chest. The heart crystal floated toward its owner and disappeared. Halen gently took Reikon into his arms as she began to stir. Then she violently trashed about as though awakening from a nightmare. Halen grabbed one of her wrists but could avoid the other one as it grabbed his neck in an almost choking manner.

"Reikon, wake up!" he yelled. Reikon's eyes snapped open and her hand released his neck. Halen sighed and released her other wrist so he could rub his swore neck. "Welcome back," he said.

- - - - - -

Reikon had been less-than-happy at what had happened. After putting the remains of the Tellun in a box she and Halen set out for the shop where she had bought it. They were standing across the street when Reikon saw Hotaru receive a Tellun. She shoved the box into Halen's arms and said, "Hotaru will be fine. Let's search the shop." Halen nodded and followed Reikon to the alley. There Reikon transformed into Sailor Daichi and took a leaf from the Tellun, turning it into her black mask. Halen removed his sweater and sweatpants, revealing him brown leather-like armor beneath it. He tossed the clothes aside with the box and followed Daichi into the very empty back room. Tellu was nowhere to be seen and they search the whole of room.

Finding nothing, the two of them went into the front of the store and hid from the customers behind a counter. There they looked around the store for signs of evil. "There wasn't a single flower in here when Hotaru left," Daichi whispered. "Now there are suddenly enough for anyone who wants one."

Suddenly Tellu shut all of the doors, trapping the customers inside. All of the heart crystals were taken and stored in the black star on the back of Tellu's hand. Daichi noted this. She was about to come out and stop Tellu as the last of the crystals were taken when Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, and Sailor Pluto appeared. Sailor Moon did her "punish you" speech. Then Daichi and Halen stood.

Tellu looked at them questioningly and Daichi said, "I am Sailor Daichi, the earthen heart, the soul of plants! I will not let you continue to use plants to such evil ends!"

"I am the Terran Knight!" Halen then said. "I, too, shall not stand for such treachery against nature."

"I'm impressed any of you found me so quickly," Tellu said. Then suddenly several Telluns went after the senshi. They got out of the way but there was no escape. The store was full of Telluns at Tellu's command.

Daichi lifted one of her hands and summoned into it a long brown whip riddled with thorns. This act surprised Sailor Moon and Pluto. Chibimoon was too busy trying to attack the plants with her wand. Daichi cracked her whip at the plants several times in hopes of stealing control of them. Neither she nor Chibimoon were successful. Tellu then let out some vines from her arm and sent them at Chibimoon.

Daichi cracked her whip at some and managed to cause them to reel back. However some vines went at Daichi and threw her into the counter. Chibimoon's attack was successful in stopping the rest of the vines. Tellu sent more at Chibimoon, however, and Pluto jumped in front of them, taking the attack. The vines began to drain energy from her when a pink rose struck them. The vines broke and released Pluto to Chibimoon. Sailor Moon looked for the source of the familiar pink rose and saw Daichi staring at her.

"Sailor Moon, purify the flowers!" Daichi said. Sailor Moon nodded and called upon the chalice, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. Then with her wand Sailor Moon attacked all of the flowers in the store, save for one. Tellu got this flower put something in it that made it huge.

"This Hyper-Tellun is attracted to pure heart crystals and takes them, destroying both you and it," Tellu boasted. Tellu then tried to leave. Daichi, however, summoned up another pink rose and threw it at the star on the back of Tellu's hand. The star broke and the heart crystals escaped, surrounding Tellu. The Hyper-Tellun went after Tellu, who now sent vines at it in hopes of stopping it. The vines did not work and the Hyper-Tellun swallowed her and the heart crystals. The Hyper-Tellun then exploded, destroying Tellu in the process.

Sailor Moon started to walk to Sailor Daichi when she stepped on a notebook. She picked it up and saw that is belonged to Tellu, who was also a student at Infinity Academy named Teruno Lulu. Daichi and Terran Knight stayed around to make sure Sailor Pluto was all right. She woke up and Sailor Chibimoon told her, "Hotaru isn't involved in this! I believe in her!" Terran Knight looked at Daichi and she nodded. The two began to leave, catching everyone's attention.

"Sailor Daichi, wait!" Sailor Moon called. Daichi stopped and looked at her. Sailor Moon saw, for the first time, a pink rose on Daichi's bow acting as her brooch. "You threw a pink rose," Moon said. "You were at the Chess Tower that day of the tournament, weren't you? You threw the pink rose that saved Sailor Mercury!" Daichi bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Why didn't you help us any more than that?"

"You didn't need it," Daichi said. "You've never needed more help than I have or have not given. You and your senshi are capable, and you always have been." The two of them then left, leaving Sailor Moon and Chibimoon confused and Pluto highly suspicious.


	9. Sailor Moon S 9

After the incident with Tellu, Reikon was once again stricken by her unending visions. She was fortunate enough to attend school for a few days. She did not attend any more study sessions and kept to herself in her room. Eventually, she swore off her homework and would sleep for days on end, as her sleepless sleep was woven with cycling visions of destruction and Sailor Saturn. No vision was clear anymore. Finally she awoke one day after this spell. She had no sooner left her room when she felt something was not right. Halen was nearby at the table. He didn't have a chance to be comment on Reikon being awake before she grabbed his arm. "What has happened?" she demanded to know.

After explaining the destruction of Infinity Academy, Terran Knight found himself trailing behind Sailor Daichi as she bolted to the ruins. She and Terran arrived on a building overlooking the dome just after the senshi established their perimeter around the dome. "We have to get in," Daichi said as pieces of her visions began to fall into place. "Uranus and Neptune are in. I don't know how, but I don't think Pluto went with them."

"An opening, perhaps?" Terran suggested. He pointed to the top of the dome, where there seemed to be a small opening.

"It's the best we have," Daichi said as she made a run for the dome. The two stopped as they neared the closest point before crossing the perimeter the senshi had made. Daichi summoned into her hands a long green whip riddled with thorns. The whip turned brown, becoming the Ibarakei of Daichi. She reeled her arm back and snapped it on the ground in front of her. "You best hold on." Terran didn't get a chance to even register what Daichi had said. A large square of earth erupted from where the whip had struck the ground. The square launched them into the air. Terran bit his tongue in trying to not scream like a girl while trying to dig his hands into the ground. The square column rose high into the air until it was just taller than the dome. Just before the top of the column, a portion of the dirt began to extend out into a long bridge. "Come on!" Daichi shouted as she jumped onto the bridge and ran with it. Terran followed with more unsteady steps.

Daichi's method did not go unnoticed. The Daimons that made up the dome launched themselves at the two airborne heroes, wrapping around the earthen bridge. "Hurry!" Daichi shouted. "I don't know how long it will last before breaking!" The bridge continued to extend, but it began to quake as more Daimons wrapped around it, trying to shatter the fragile bridge. Terran could see Daichi straining to keep the bridge stable as they finally appeared above opening at the top of the dome. The opening resembled a five-point star.

Daichi grabbed Terran's arm as the portion of bridge they were on suddenly began to drop. Daichi looked warily up at the bridge. It was beginning to fracture. "As soon as it breaks, I lose my connection to it and we'll drop!" she shouted to be heard over the whistling winds, "When that happened, just hold on!" Terran couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If we fall, we won't survive!" Terran shouted. He gasped when the patch of dirt beneath them suddenly dispersed. Above them, the bridge shattered. Outside, the column fell back into the ground. Terran grabbed Daichi's arm as they fell to the floor below. Terran closed his eyes, expecting the inevitable. Suddenly the entire building began to quake.

Uranus and Neptune felt it and had to dodge falling debris. Sailor Moon felt it, as well as Mistress Nine. Back in the air, Terran Knight suddenly felt something cold and thick wrap around him. His falling came to an abrupt halt. He opened his eyes and saw long thick green vines extending from the floor very far below. He looked at Daichi in disbelief and saw that she was in a deep and stressful concentration. Sweat permeated her brow as the vines swiftly lowered them to the ground. As soon as they touched the solid floor, Daichi collapsed to her side and the vines exploded into pure energy.

Terran crawled over to Daichi, as his legs did not feel stable yet. Daichi was breathing long, slow, and deep breaths. Her whole body shook as she tried to regain her lost strength. "What…" Terran was at a loss for words.

"I summoned vines from beneath the school up to us," Daichi explained slowly. It was difficult."

"That is stating it mildly," Terran said. He looked up above them to the large star opening. "That fall would have surely killed us." He looked around and found the top of some stairs. He then looked back at Daichi. "Now that we are here, we should keep moving." Daichi nodded and tried to push herself up. Terran helped her up and let her lean on him as they went to the stairs.

They two had no idea of the layout to the building and only knew to keep going down. The further they went down, the stronger Daichi got. Then suddenly, they came to an open pair of doors. They ran through them and saw Sailor Moon and Souichi get blasted away. Daichi was horrified to see the Holy Grail in Mistress 9's hands. "The Holy Grail is a collection of all emotions; it's the ultimate in pure heart crystals!" Mistress 9 shouted. "Sailor Moon, you can't possibly defeat Pharaoh 90 once he has the Holy Grail unless you find a heart crystal more pure than it!"

Daichi ran at Sailor Moon, screaming at her. "Sailor Moon, what did you do? You baka!"

Mistress 9 then thrust the Grail into the machine and laughed. Power erupted from the machine and exploded through the top of the building. The Daimons suddenly received a huge burst of energy. With their newfound energy, they viciously attacked the senshi holding the perimeter. The Infinity Academy was then leveled.

The container holding the Holy Grail disappeared, leaving the Holy Grail suspended in the air before it was destroyed too. Sailor Moon stared in shock: "The Holy Grail!" she shouted.

"No!" Daichi shouted. "Sailor Moon, how did she get it?" Beams of power erupted from the mini universe's dome. Mistress 9 laughed and said, "This way, Pharaoh 90!" The pinwheel ball, Pharaoh 90, starts to sparkle and comes closer.

"It's your fault Sailor Moon!" Uranus shouted. Daichi looked back at Uranus and Neptune and saw them in their snare. She turned back to Sailor Moon as she held up her moon rod.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted. She tried to repel Pharaoh 90. However, she was blasted backward.

Mistress 9 looked at Sailor Moon with a smirk. "Without your second transformation, you cannot stop the Silence," she said.

Daichi growled and jumped forward. She cracked her whip on the ground and shouted, "Thorn tangle!" A clump of vines erupted from where the ground had been struck and charged at Pharaoh 90. The vines dissolved before they did anything further. Daichi braced herself as she was blasted back as Sailor Moon had. Mistress 9 laughed at Daichi's futile attempt.

"It is useless! Soon my Master will appear, and the world will be ours!" Suddenly, a beam from the dome appeared to blast Mistress 9. "This can't be!" she screamed. Daichi felt as though her heart stopped when she saw what had really happened. When the blast ended, Sailor Moon fell to her knees, having taken the beam for Mistress 9 and Souichi, who was holding Mistress 9 in his arms.

Sailor Moon was breathing hard. Daichi was frozen in shock. Souichi held Mistress 9 in his arms and said, "Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa's heart crystal then appeared.

"Papa... Where are you?" asked Hotaru's voice. "It's dark in here... I can't see you."

"I'm right here," Souichi said.

"I have to save Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru's voiced shouted. "Papa, help me out of here!"

"Please forgive me," Souichi cried. "I don't know how. I want to go back to happier times…" He closed his eyes, crying. He tightened his hand around hers.

The heart crystal began to shine even more brightly. Mistress 9 opened her eyes and said, "Papa..." Souichi looked down at her.

"Hotaru…" The others stared in surprise.

Suddenly Mistress 9 regained control. She shoved Souichi forcefully away, screaming, "Don't touch me!" Terran and Diachi noticed how she was breathing harshly. Suddenly, Mistress 9 stiffened. The black star on her forehead broke apart, revealing the sign of Saturn. Mistress 9 screamed as her body is disintegrated, leaving only the symbol of Saturn, which faded shortly after.

"The senshi of destruction has been reborn," Uranus said.

"Sailor Saturn…" Daichi whispered. "Is this your battle alone?

All alone, Souichi shouted, "Hotaru!"

"Pharaoh 90 is getting stronger," Neptune said helplessly.

"We don't have the power to stop it," Uranus murmured in defeat.

Again Souichi shouted for Hotaru. Then suddenly the ground beneath him, Sailor Moon, Terran Knight, and Sailor Daichi crumbled. The statue fell apart too, and the six plummeted to the ground. Master Pharaoh 90 appeared in the center of the black whirlwind. A fire was starting where he is.

Daichi groaned as she pushed herself up from the rubble. Her uniform was in disarray, as one of her gloves slipped off easily as she pushed herself to her feet. Her black mask was long gone and she noticed that Ibarakei was also gone. She wasn't worried about it, though. She was more worried about everyone else. She looked around and saw Terran slowly stirring nearby. She looked elsewhere and saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Our work is meaningless," Uranus said.

"It's over," Neptune said in defeat.

"No it is not!" Daichi shouted. "Not yet!" Uranus stared angrily at Daichi, but turned her anger toward Sailor Moon.

"You must be happy now!" Uranus shouted to Moon. Uranus was shaking badly as she shouted, "Answer me!" She then fell to the ground. Daichi clenched her fists.

"Sailor Moon…" Daichi looked over as Sailor Moon looked up. Floating a bit in front of Sailor Moon was Sailor Saturn. "Thank you for protecting my body."

"Sailor Saturn," Daichi said in disbelief and relief.

"Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon happily shouted. A short distance away, Souichi weakly repeated his daughter's name.

Saturn smiled. "I am no longer Hotaru," she said. "I am now the only one who can stop the Silence. I must do so by entering the center and destroying everything."

"I'll go to!" Sailor Moon said. Daichi was about to object, but Saturn said so first.

"You do not have enough power since you are not Super Sailor Moon," Saturn said simply. "Pharaoh is using the power of the Holy Grail."

"What will happen to you if you destroy him?" Sailor Moon asked fearfully.

"I am the senshi of destruction because I was given the power to destroy," Saturn explained. "However, when I use that power, I myself will…" Saturn's voice trailed away as she lifted her hand and the Silence Glaive appeared.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Don't!" she shouted as she ran forward. She stopped with a gasp as Saturn placed the point of the glaive toward her nose.

"Sailor Moon, good bye," Saturn said. She then did a flipped backward into the center of the darkness. Pharaoh 90's voice then began screaming among the sounds of a battle.

"Hotaru-chan!" Sailor Moon shouted. She ran at the darkness.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Daichi shouted. It was of no use, as Sailor Moon was blasted back. "Saturn…" Daichi looked down angrily as the sounds of battle continued.

Sailor Moon lifted her head and stared at the center. Suddenly she screamed, "Crisis! Make-Up!" Nothing happened. Desperately, Sailor Moon clutched her brooch and began shouting it again and again. After several failed tries she began to slam her fists onto the grounds. Uranus, Neptune, and Daichi watched her silently. "Crisis Make-Up…"

"Sailor Moon…" Daichi whispered sadly. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt some of her power lend itself to the crying senshi. She could feel the energy of the other six senshi as they all flowed to Sailor Moon. The crescent moon on her tiara began to glow with the combined power of the seven nearby senshi.

With determination flowing through her veins, Sailor Moon thrust herself into the air and shouted, "Crisis! Make-Up!" With newfound energy, Sailor Moon transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Daichi watched in amazement as Sailor Moon glided toward the center, escorted by many butterflies. Sailor Moon entered the center, where shortly after Pharaoh 90 gave one last scream before the black whirlwind stopped. There was a large blast of black energy before the sky cleared. All that was left was a huge crater where the battle had taken place. There was no sign of either Sailor Moon or Sailor Saturn. Daichi looked around hurriedly in search of both of them. She feared the worst.

Uranus and Neptune were staring at the huge crater, no longer aware of Daichi's presence. "If you find the true Messiah…" The two senshi remembered Pluto's last words.

"The true Messiah…" Uranus looked up and saw glittering objects in the sky. Neptune looked, too, as did the four senshi who lay battered and beaten on the ground. Daichi watched the objects as they came closer, showing themselves to be butterflies. The butterflies in the sky floated toward the ground. Where they ended was where Super Sailor Moon appeared. Daichi gasped at the sight of her, and not because her uniform was torn or her eyes were blank. Daichi gasped upon seeing a small black-haired baby in Sailor Moon's arms. The large heart crystal was floating in front of Moon's chest. The butterflies trailed away into the sky, disappearing.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Daichi ran to her but was knocked aside by Uranus and Neptune. She looked up and watched at Uranus and Neptune left. Daichi looked back at the other four senshi and saw them trying to get up. She looked back at Sailor Moon, and then got up, going to Terran Knight. He stood a bit away, staring at the ruins. He then watched as Daichi walked away. Glancing between Daichi and Moon he said, "Are you just going to leave her?"

Without stopping, Daichi said, "She has her senshi."


	10. Sailor Moon S 10

After the incident all of the pieces of Reikon's visions finally pieced together. She knew Pluto's fate, and knew Chibi-Usa would be okay as well. What she didn't know, however, was the fate of Tomoe Souichi and Hotaru. One afternoon, Reikon was sitting on the balcony. She was staring out into the sky with her chin in her palm and her fingers hugging her nose and lips. While lost amid her thoughts, the door opened and Hanami stepped outside. She stared warily at her daughter, knowing what she wanted to say but not knowing how. Reikon took a moment to notice her mother. She glanced over at her and put down her hand. "Mother, what's wrong?" she asked. Hanami stared at her daughter fearfully before breaking down into tears and falling to her knees. "Mother!" Reikon jumped up from her chair and fell to her knees next to her mother. "Mother, what's wrong?" Hanami looked up into her precious daughter and only child.

"Reikon…" Hanami couldn't get any words out. Reikon wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders and held her. "I was so worried!" she finally said. "I saw that thing! I saw the explosions! I knew you had gone, I just knew! I couldn't handle it! When you came back, I was so relieved but you were so badly injured! I was so afraid of losing you the whole time! I can't do it anymore!" Reikon closed her eyes tightly as tears of her own leaked away.

"Mother, I'm sorry," she whispered. "You know I'll always come back. I promised." Hanami continued to hysterically cry into her daughter's shoulder. It was a sight that surprised Halen when he returned. Guren had seen and had secluded himself to his own room, where he broke down into his own tears.

Hanami's emotional break-down had come with some healing in the fact that Reikon vowed to keep her promise to always come home. Reikon refused to turn her back on her life as a senshi, but now kept her vowed close to her heart. After Hanami had gone to bed to rest, Halen delivered his news. "I found Tomoe."

- - - - - -

When Reikon and Halen had arrived at the hospital, they saw a nurse holding little baby Hotaru. She was walking down the hall and was followed by Michiru. They didn't follow, but stayed close to listen to the doctor that was talking to Haruka. "He has suffered memory loss," the doctor explained. "He had had head trauma and suffers from nervous breakdowns. He may be able to live normally, but he will forever have a portion of his memory lost." Reikon and Halen looked at each other, knowing that the other was feeling the same mixed feelings. They went outside, where Souichi came shortly after with baby Hotaru.

"If the memories that are gone involve the situation with Mistress 9, then that is good," Reikon said.

"It would not be so good if he had no memory of Hotaru," Halen added. They watched Souichi with little Hotaru and smiled. "It seems we don't have to worry about him forgetting his daughter." Reikon nodded with a smile and turned to walk away, but she noticed Haruka and Michiru as they walk away.

She smiled. "Thank you, princesses," she said.

"I don't trust those two," Halen said as he stepped beside Reikon. "I don't think they are done." Reikon's smiled faded as she nodded. "Let's follow them."

"We don't need to," Reikon said. "If I know them, they are going to the one place to finish this all."

They went to the crater that had once been the Infinity Academy. When they arrived, they saw Uranus and Neptune face-to-face with the other four senshi. "Are we going to do something?" Halen asked. Reikon shook her head solemnly.

"Everyone, please change your positions!" Usagi pleaded.

"If you want to change them, than do it yourself," Uranus said.

"If you don't, than we shall be enemies forever," Neptune added.

"I see… Everyone, stay out of this," Usagi said. "I will handle this. Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" Usagi then transformed.

"The heroine has finally shown up," Uranus said as Usagi's transformation finished.

"We won't show any mercy," Neptune said. She then pulled her hands together. "Deep Submerge!" She threw her watery attack at Sailor Moon, who was thrown back because of it. The other senshi ran toward her, but were stopped by a red rose flung by Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sometimes it is necessary to fight each other to understand each other," he said. "We should stay out of this." Reikon silently agreed.

Sailor Moon got to her feet. "I thought you were going to cry," Uranus said.

Neptune added, "Little princess."

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted as she sent the golden orb at Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way, landing behind Uranus. She looked around for Sailor Moon, not knowing where she had gone.

"Behind you!" Neptune shouted. Uranus turned around and began throwing punches and kicks at Moon. Moon pleaded with Uranus to stop. When she did, Neptune came up from behind and pulled Moon's arm behind her back. "You did well."

"This is it," Uranus said. She charged toward Sailor Moon. However, Moon looked up with a determined expression and her brooch began glowing. "What?!"

The glowing light caused Neptune to let go of Sailor Moon. She ran out of the way, allowing Uranus to land on Neptune. The two fell back onto the ground. Reikon couldn't help but to smirk at this. She then smiled happily as Uranus and Neptune got up and knelt before Sailor Moon. Reikon turned and motioned Halen to follow.

"It is now over."


	11. Sailor Moon SuperS 11

Things were quiet for a long while after that. That is, until news of a solar eclipse reached Hanami's ears. "We'll be able to see it right from the park!" she gushed.

"What's so special about a solar eclipse?" Halen asked.

"It is when the moon passes directly in front of the sun," Guren explained. "When that happens, the sun is completely blocked out and the day becomes night. These are very rare, so seeing one is a real treat."

"Reikon doesn't seem too excited," Halen observed. He glanced over his shoulder to the balcony door. Reikon's back was pressed to it as she sat out in the sun.

"She isn't as interested as we are," Hanami said. "It is as simple as that. Some find this fascinating, while others could care less." Hanami shrugged as she picked up her purse. "Are going to come with us?" Halen looked back at Reikon. "I suppose. I may never get to see one if I don't go."

- - - - - -

The park was very crowded with onlookers anticipating the solar eclipse. Guren, Hanami, and Halen were among them. The three had dark shields for their eyes. As the solar eclipse began, they held them over their eyes in order to watch. Halen was amazed at the solar eclipse. He was somewhat sad to see it end. However, he completely forgot about the eclipse when she saw a strange floating balloon. He didn't point it out to Guren and Hanami as he followed them home.

Back on her balcony, Reikon had witnessed the solar eclipse on her own. She, too, had seen the floating balloon, though she classified it as a large circus tent. This concerned her, but she couldn't help but to wonder if it wasn't evil related. She certainly hoped it wasn't evil-related. All she could do for the moment was lean back against the glass and eventually fall asleep, only to have Halen smother her playfully with a pillow later.

- - - - - -

"Horses?!" Reikon gaped at Halen. "You are going to ride horses?! You'll be thrown off and killed! You are crazy!"

"What are you talking about?" Halen asked. "Riding horses is no different than riding antus, especially Lars' antus."

"Antus are a different story," Reikon said as she shook her head. "Horses can be very unpredictable!"

"Um, excuse me," Guren said nervously as he butted in. "Might I ask what an antu is?"

"It was the Talor equivalent to an Earth horse," Reikon explained. "They are very docile by nature and much smaller than horses."

"I used to ride antus all of the time," Halen explained. "Riding horses is no different. It is very relaxing."

"You've already ridden them?" Reikon asked. Halen nodded.

"I went to this stable and a lady named Reika helped me," Halen explained. "I'm allowed to ride whenever I wish."

"Reika…" Reikon tapped her chin as she thought. Then she realized why the name seemed familiar. "That is Motoki's girlfriend!" she said. "I know who she is now. I didn't know she rode horses."

"What do you have against horses, anyway?" Halen asked. Reikon shook her head.

"They don't like me and I don't like them," Reikon said.

"Well that is a shame," Halen said. "Why don't you come to the stables with me and ride? I'm sure you could find one that likes you."

"I doubt it," Reikon said as she stood. "I'll come to watch you get thrown off, though." She and Halen laughed.

- - - - - -

"He isn't bad," Reikon admitted. She was leaning against one of the fences as Halen rode around. She yawned a few times here and there. In the middle of one of her yawns, she looked up toward another direction and saw Reika. She smiled. She had only seen Reika twice, both times of which were at the Fruit Parlor Crown. After yawning several more times, Reikon pushed herself from the fence and began walking in Reika's direction. Before she had gotten too close, however, she saw that Reika was attached to a tall board. She ran at them as a pink-framed mirror emerged from Reika's chest. "Reika!" Reikon shouted. She dodged to the side and transformed. "Daichi Element Transform!"

Just as she emerged she saw Sailor Chibimoon emerge from some bushes. "In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!" Tiger Eye looked between Chibimoon and Daichi in slight confusion and boredom. He then called out a monster animal trainer named Kyokuba Danko. With its whip, Danko went after Chibimoon. Tiger Eye turned around and stuck his head into Reika's mirror.

Furious, Daichi lunged at him. She stopped, however, in seeing Chibimoon in trouble. She summoned her Ibarakei and cracked it on the ground. "Earth Tremble!" she shouted. The ground cracked under the whip and cracked in a line toward Danko. The lemure leapt over the crack with ease, however, and trapped Chibimoon. "Chibimoon!" Daichi shouted. She turned to Tiger Eye as he pulled his head out of Reika's mirror.

"Danko, kill the senshi and the woman," Tiger Eye ordered.

"You can't do that!" Sailor Moon shouted. Everyone looked at Sailor Moon, who did her usual speech. Behind Sailor Moon were the other four senshi.

"Danko, kill them!" Tiger Eye ordered.

"Burning Mandela!" Mars shouted. She sent her rings of fire at Danko, but was surprised to see Danko catch them with its whip. She then sent the attacks back and then kicked Chibimoon into the other senshi.

"Give me something a lot more fun!" Tiger Eye laughed.

"Try this!" Daichi shouted as she joined the other senshi. She cracked the Ibarakei on the ground and shouted, "Thorn Tangle!" A messy tangle of vines erupted from the ground beneath Danko and surrounded her, trapping her effectively. Tiger Eye stepped back nervously. Daichi ran at Danko and whipped her leg around, striking Danko's head and throwing her from the vines. Danko gets to her feet and the two begin fighting whip-on-whip. Danko caught Daichi by surprise and wrapped her whip around Daichi's boot. Danko pulled Daichi to the ground and dragged her around before spinning her through the air and releasing her. Daichi flew through the air into the trees before landing on the ground.

Danko turned around to the other senshi and said, "It's time for the dance competition!" She started whipping them furiously. She could barely stay in front of it. Daichi groaned as she got to her hand and knees. She looked through the bushes to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she was a flying horse with a golden horn. She watched as Sailor Moon and Chibimoon became more powerful and their uniforms changed. She felt the change in power almost instantly as Sailor Moon, now Super Sailor Moon, destroyed Danko with ease. Tiger Eye left in disgust, allowing Reika to fall to the ground. Daichi stood up and left the bushes as the horse flew away and Sailor Moon and Chibimoon returned to normal.

"Things always get more interesting, don't they?" Daichi asked. The other senshi looked at her. She smiled and shrugged, but then realized that she didn't have her mask. She hurriedly leapt back into the bushes and trees.

- - - - - -

"A new enemy?" Halen asked as he and Reikon sat in the living room. "That's pleasant. I can't believe I didn't notice that there was a battle going on!"

"You were enjoying the horse too much," Reikon said. "Anyway, there is a flying horse with a golden horn. It looks like a Pegasus, but those things don't have horns as I recall. Only unicorns do."

"You said it gave Sailor Moon and Chibimoon more power," Halen said. "That must mean this enemy is a lot stronger than the Death Busters."

"Unfortunately," Reikon said. "I didn't have any trouble, until it snuck its whip around and snared me. It treated the other senshi's attacks as though they were nothing, though."

"Either you're naturally stronger than you thought or your power increases with use," Halen offered. "Either way, you may be needed in battle more with this enemy."

"I certainly hope not!" Hanami added from the kitchen.


	12. Sailor Moon SuperS 12

One afternoon Reikon and Halen were walked down the street aimlessly. The day had been rather boring from the start, but became worse when Hanami decided to clean and rearrange the whole apartment. Things turned from boredom to sheer chaos in a matter of minutes. Reikon and Halen were lucky to escape.

Reikon yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. As her yawn subsided, she heard a not-so-familiar voice behind her. "I'm in quite the mess," the voice said. Reikon turned around and saw Artemis, the white cat who lived with Aino Minako and was one of two guides to the senshi.

"What mess is that?" Reikon asked. Artemis screeched to a halt and looked up at Reikon with a face of sheer fright, or at least one as close as a cat could manage. "Well? What mess are you in Artemis?" Reikon was looked Artemis square in the eye. Halen didn't notice anything, as his attention was being entirely absorbed by a girl down the street with long black pigtails.

Artemis twitched. He didn't know whether to respond or to run away. "Look, I know your name is Artemis. You're Aino-san's cat and I know you talk." Reikon waved a finger. "Trust me; you aren't very discreet about it. Don't worry, I won't tell." Of course, Reikon had an advantage on the cat. She had known about Luna and Artemis due to living during the Silver Millennium. She also knew about Artemis' sister and another guardian from their planet, but she didn't mention them.

Artemis snapped to his senses, shook his head, and ran off. Reikon watched him curiously before deciding to follow. She then had to stop and grab Halen's sleeve to pull him along. "I have a funny feeling coming up," Reikon whispered.

- - - - - -

Reikon's feeling turned out to be correct. She and Halen, in following Artemis, had come up to a church. They came up to the doors Artemis ran into and saw Tiger Eye again. This time, he was attacking a nun. Reikon clenched her fists and pulled Halen around. "Attacking a nun is the worst!" she growled as she lifted her hand. She passed it in front of her crystalline green leaf and shouted, "Daichi Element Transform!" She transformed into Sailor Daichi while Halen stripped away his normal clothing, revealing his brown armor. He had made it a habit to wear his light armor beneath his clothing, just in case.

They ran around the corner in time to see Artemis put into the pouch of the kangaroo-like lemure. While amusing as Artemis' little joey costume looked, Daichi wasn't laughing when Venus' attack on the lemure also hurt Artemis.

"Kigurumiko and the cat are linked and they share pain now," Tiger Eye explained smugly. The lemure got up and tried to punch Venus. It missed, but Artemis' bodyw as moving on its own. He made a direct hit. Daichi was about to trap the lemur in vines when she was interrupted by the arrival of the other senshi.

They were on top of the steeple and each jumped down as they did their speeches. Daichi grumbled as she rubbed her face with her empty hand. In her other hand is the Ibarakei. Daichi reeled her arm back and cracked the whip on the ground as she shouted, "Thorn Tangle!" A mass of vines erupted from the ground beneath Kigurumiko. The thorns dug into the lemure. The lemure yelled in pain.

"Stop!" Mercury shouted. "You're going to hurt Artemis!"

"Look at him!" Daichi shouted. "He's unhurt!" They looked and saw that Artemis was in no pain. "My vines and whip have no effect on those of pure heart! I cannot harm Artemis, no matter the situation!" As Daichi explained this, Kigurumiko became agitated and tore away from the vines, inadvertently cutting itself badly. Again, Artemis felt no pain.

Mercury stepped up to the plate and shouted, "Shabon Spray!" Before her attack did anything, the lemure came up to her and punched her. Luna suddenly appeared and bit the lemure on the back. It jumped backward and landed on Luna to get her off.

"Kangaroo Double Double Kick!" Kigurumiko shouted. It started to go after Luna, but was stopped when Artemis bit it. The lemure threw Artemis from its pouch and he ran over to Luna to try and get her up. "It's round three!" Kigurumiko shouted.

Suddenly a red rose appeared. Everyone looked at Tuxedo Mask, who stood in a tree with a little grey kitten on the brim of his hat.

"Diana!" Chibimoon shouted.

"Small Lady!" the kitten called back. Chibimoon lifted her bell and called upon Pegasus. Sailor Moon then used her "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" on Kigurumiko.

"Is that Luna and Artemis' kid?" Daichi asked. Everyone looked at Daichi, who again remembered she forgot her mask. This time, however, she decided not make a mad dash for the trees, or at least not right away.

As it turned out, Diana _was_ the future kitten of Luna and Artemis. This made Daichi smile as she and Terran Knight listened from a nearby tree. Daichi was sitting on a branch while Terran stood by the trunk. He glanced up at Daichi, avoiding looking up her skirt, and said, "I didn't know Chibimoon was from the future. I didn't know you _could_ come from the future or from the past or anything like that."

Daichi quickly turned a leaf into a black mask as the girls, now out of uniform, turned to Sailor Daichi and Terran Knight. "So, just who are you anyway?" Rei asked them.

"I am Sailor Daichi and this is Terran Knight," Daichi said.

"We know that by now," Makoto said. "But who are you usually? You aren't always a senshi and knight, are you?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," Daichi said as she slid off of the branch. She landed on her feet and brushed off her skirt. "That's just something you don't need to know just yet, if at all." She motioned to Terran, and the two began to walk away.

"Wait!" Artemis called. Daichi stopped and turned around. "Do you know anyone by the name of Yochino Reikon?" Daichi nodded.

"I saved him once," she explained. "He and his family were vacationing at the same time as you, Tsukino-san, during Beryl's reign of terror. I saved him from a very evil Prince Endymion." She winked at Mamoru and then shrugged. "It was no big deal. Why do you ask?" Artemis shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Never mind." Daichi nodded and continued to walk away.

Minako looked down at him and asked, "Who did you ask something like that?" Artemis looked down.

"Well, Yochino-san knows I can talk." The others all started to freak out, Luna most of all.

"You are so irresponsible letting someone else hear you talk!" Minako shouted.


	13. Sailor Moon SuperS 13

The girls were wary around Reikon for a while. They worried that since Reikon knew Artemis talked, he might discover that they were senshi. Ami wondered if Reikon already knew they were senshi. Reikon didn't mind the distance put between she and the senshi. She rather enjoyed a little distance. After all, it kept her out of the business of the senshi. One downside to this was that she worried about them more. She had wished she had been present to see the senshi become super senshi, but did not worry about that too much.

One morning, Reikon was slow getting out of bed. She shuffled into the living room and into the kitchen, passing by a little red-haired girl without notice. She returned to her room with a piece of toast and closed the door. She threw herself back onto her bed and lay there for a moment with her toast hanging from her mouth. Then her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Elementus!"

Reikon jumped out of bed and practically flew out of her room and into the kitchen. She came to a screeching halt in front of the small girl, who simply stared at Reikon with a smiled. Hanami and Guren rushed out of their room in confusion, as did Halen. He, however, had his sword firmly in his grasp and was looking around sleepily as though still in a dream.

Reikon crouched down and stared at the little girl. "Princess?" she whispered nervously. The little girl smiled and patted Reikon on the top of her head.

"It is good to see you too Daichi!"

- - - - - -

Reikon didn't get a chance to get reacquainted with the little girl named Quiny. Hanami fawned over the small child with delight, especially after learning she was a princess. After learning Quiny was a runaway orphan from California, Hanami instantly said that the little girl would live with them. She then went into Reikon's room and began rearranging it. Reikon and Halen left to go to school, thankful for an escape. Quiny followed after sneaking out of Hanami's sight. Guren was also thankful to leave to go to work, not wishing to be around while his wife rearranged forbidden territory.

After school, Halen and Reikon were hurrying home to see if Quiny was still there and not a figment of their imaginations. Quiny caught up to them, confirming her existence. The three avoided going home and stopped at a café. They bought drinks and sat outside. Quiny didn't take long to finish sipping down a very tall drink. Halen came by with three more, and from them Quiny took another. All the while, Reikon stared in both wonder and curiosity. She had sat with one elbow on the table and her head resting in the hand of that elbow's arm.

"So, where have you been again?" Reikon asked. Quiny looked up and popped her straw from her mouth.

"California," she replied in English. The she began rambling on, in English, on how beautiful and warm and nice California was. After a handful of sentences, Reikon lifted up her free hand.

"Japanese, please," she said.

"Oh, sorry Reiko-chan," Quiny replied sweetly. She then started rambling on in Japanese, simply continuing her descriptions. Reikon and Halen both wondered how this small girl had mastered Japanese so quickly. Reikon eventually groaned and let her head fall onto the table with a loud thump. Quiny laughed at this. "Do you want me to call you Reikon-san, Reikon-chan, Yochino-san, or can I call you Reiko-chan?" Reikon shrugged as she lifted her head.

"Princess, may I ask how you came here?" Halen asked. Quiny nodded and pushed her drink away.

"See, I snuck aboard an airplane and flew across the ocean!" she exclaimed. "I can still kind of control my powers without transforming, but not very well. So, I used what I could to sneak around and get here! I followed the power of Daichi." Quiny smiled and nodded her head before returning to her drink. Halen and Reikon looked at each other. Halen simply shrugged and returned his attention to his drink. Reikon looked across the table at Quiny sternly.

"I am not going to let the other senshi awaken," she stated bluntly. Quiny looked at her in surprise. "I want them to enjoy their lives, their _normal_ lives. Unless some very big evil comes and the senshi of this planet need help, I am not awakening the senshi of Tal."

Quiny smiled. "That's okay," she said. "I agree."

"Speaking of awakening," Halen said. "Princess, how did you awaken?"

"It was really weird," Quiny said. "I was sleeping alone in the girls' room at the orphanage because I was sick with the flu. I woke up to a noise and saw a sailor senshi standing by my bed. She was see-through and she had long black braids. She said her name was Sailor Charpina and she was a senshi of individual fate. She told me to awaken, and I did." Quiny shrugged. "I don't know how she did it." Reikon nodded as Halen and Quiny continued on their drinks. Reikon eventually drank hers.

When they were finished the got up to leave the café. Their progress was interrupted by Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Minako. The three were walking down the street and were approaching the café. "Hi Reikon-san!" Usagi called with a wave of her hand. Reikon ducked her head in response and also said hello. Quiny stepped up into sight, instantly getting Usagi's attention. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"

Reikon was about to introduce Quiny when the little girl interrupted. "I'm Quiny!" she said proudly. "I'm, Reiko-chan's cousin from California. I'm living with her and her parents, as well as Halen."

The three girls bowed their heads as they said hello, but stopped when they realized the different pronouns Quiny used. Quiny had referred to Reikon as a girl. "Reikon-san!" Usagi exclaimed. "You're a girl?" Reikon groaned and held her head in her hands. Halen was hiding his laughs behind his hand.

"Thanks, Quiny," she said sarcastically. Quiny just looked at everyone in confusion.

- - - - - -

Reikon had hurriedly dragged Quiny and Halen away that day, leaving Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Minako in utter shock. The three later delivered the news to the others at the temple.

"So all this time, Yochino-san as been a girl?" Rei asked. "I've been flirting with a girl!"

"She's just like Haruka-san," Makoto commented. An image of Haruka and Michiru suddenly came to everyone's minds. While they thought about the similarities, a knock came from Rei's bedroom door. Chibi-Usa opened it and found Quiny standing there

"Hello friends of Reiko-chan!" she called. "Could you help me turn Reiko-chan into a pretty girl?"

- - - - - -

At the bar of the Dark Moon Circus, Hawk Eye, Fish Eye, and Tiger Eye were pushing there a pile of pictures. Fish Eye picked up a few, looked through them, and then tossed them away. Finally, he came to one he liked. He eyed the silver-haired guy with bi-colored eyes in it dreamily. "I'm going after this one!" he declared. Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye looked at the picture and snickered.

"You do realize that is a girl, don't you?" Tiger Eye asked. Fish Eye looked at the photo again.

"You lie!" Fish Eye argued. "That is a guy!"

"It is definitely a girl," Hawk Eye said as he snatched the picture away. "_I'll_ take this one."

"I think not!" Tiger Eye shouted as he stole the picture away. "I want her!"

"How about we all go?" Fish Eye suggested as he took the picture. "We'll see who is right, and you'll see that it is me."

- - - - - -

The day after the shocking discovery about Reikon was Sunday. The girls planned to take full advantage of the free day in order to fulfill Quiny's wish. They went to Reikon's home early that day. Even Usagi and Chibi-Usa managed to get up early enough. When they arrived, Reikon was still sleeping, as restless as it was. The girls quickly enlisted Reikon's parents into it. Halen had already been a part of it due to Quiny.

It was difficult, but the group managed to drag Reikon into a clothing store. Unfortunately for Mamoru, he had been pulled into coming along. The girls all chose various outfits and threw them into a dressing room with Reikon, who begrudgingly tried them on.

While Reikon was in the dressing room, the others waited out in the main area. A female manager, actually Fish Eye in disguise, went up to the group. "Excuse me," he asked kindly. "Might I ask why you gave a boy female clothing to try on?"

"It's none of your business," Makoto and Rei replied. This earned nudges from Minako and Ami. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru weren't listening, as the two girls were busy fighting over Mamoru's attention. Halen pretended not to hear. Only Quiny offered a kind explanation.

"Don't be silly!" she laughed sweetly. "We wouldn't give a boy any girl clothes! Reiko-chan is a girl!" Fish Eye maintained a calm outside appearance, but inside he screamed and fainted.

"Thank you," Fish Eye said. "I was just curious." He walked away stiffly and disappeared behind some shelves. Halen couldn't help but comment on this.

"I think her uniform is too tight," he said.

Behind the displays, Fish Eye reported his loss very rudely before disappearing. "Well, that takes care of that," Tiger Eye said. "Now step aside."

"No!" Hawk Eye growled. "I want her!" The two stared each other down before leaving the decision to a jankan. After several rounds, Tiger Eye won. He lifted his head above the displays and watched as Reikon emerged wearing a green floral sundress. Her left leg was tucked beneath her right and she just stood in front of her friends uncomfortably. Tiger Eye smirked and slipped on a pair of fancy sunglasses before strutting out from behind the displays. He walked right up to Reikon.

"You are gorgeous!" he gushed. "I am a modeling agent and I want you to model for me!" The others looked at each other in utter shock. Reikon stepped away from Tiger Eye. He countered this by walking around her in a circle. "You would be absolutely fabulous!" Then he noticed her left leg. He brought his hand up to his chin in contemplation as he stared at it. Reikon became bright red as she tried to get back to the dressing rooms. "Wait!" Tiger Eye called. He ran back up to her. "You would be fabulous!"

"No!" Reikon shouted. She shoved him away and bolted back into the dressing room. She was out almost instantly. She threw the dress at Tiger Eye and stormed out of the store. The others commented on this in surprise while Tiger Eye made a silent retreat.

Tiger Eye threw his sunglasses to the floor in front of Hawk Eye's feet. "Obviously such a frivolous approach cannot be made with this girl," Hawk Eye said. "Theatrics are useless."

- - - - - -

Reikon groaned as she sat on the grasses of the park and hugged her knees to her chest. She had retreated to a more secluded area after leaving the store in a huff. She sighed as she rested her head on her knees. "That was so stupid of me," she muttered. "I can't believe I just stormed out like that. They were only trying to help, or so they thought." She sighed again and fell onto her back, basking in the sporadic sun that peeked through the trees above. As she lay there, she felt a dull pain growing in her left knee. She reached down and began to roll her palm into it. As she did, she began to think back to a life-changing event that happened long ago…

- - - - - -

The wall of rock was almost completely vertical. There were few things to grab onto or to step on. A young Reikon, with long silver hair in a ponytail, watched as her father climbed over the edge above.

"Come along Reikon!" Guren shouted over the edge. Reikon took a deep breath and continued her climb. She was going well when suddenly one of the rocks she held onto gave away. She lost her grip and hung from. She had to wait as her father pulled her up. She climbed over the edge carefully and then kicked herself away.

"I'm sorry, Father," she said. Guren just smiled and laughed.

"There is no need to apologize," he said. "It happens to us all. It's not a problem." While Reikon checked her gear, Guren checked the line and secured it further. Suddenly, Reikon heard the sounds of crumbling rocks. She looked up, but saw nothing. While she was watching her father, the edge suddenly gave away. Reikon rushed forward and pulled him back. Things were okay then, but Reikon tried to push him away. She couldn't and instead pushed herself backward.

While Guren tried to make sense of what was happening, Reikon fell over the edge. She would have fallen down, had her left leg not been caught in a crack on the edge. She hurriedly tried to clip her gear back onto the line. She succeeded, not noticing how her body weight pulled heavily down on her leg. Guren, meanwhile, figured out what had happened. He rushed to his daughter and tried to grab her leg, but it slipped out of his hands as she suddenly left the edge.

She fell down the line, hitting the rocky side often. She grabbed hold of the line, but couldn't stop. She fell so fast that the line was burning through her gloves and onto her bare skin. She had slowed only a small amount before she struck the ledge far below her. She was instantly unconscious.

- - - - - -

Reikon opened her eyes and stared back at the blue sky through the openings in the trees. She stopped massaging the ache in her leg and began to pull up on the leg of her pants. She sat forward and pulled the leg up past her knees, revealing her leg, from the knee down to her ankle, to be incredibly scarred. She closed her eyes and shook her head in an attempt to brush away the memory. She stood and let her pant leg drop, only to have the pain return. She winced slightly and began to rub her palm back into her knee. It was then that she felt like she was being watched.

Reikon looked up and saw Tiger Eye and Fish Eye. "One!" Hawk Eye shouted. Reikon gasped as the big red board suddenly sprang up from the ground behind her. "Two!" Hawk Eye shouted. Reikon had lifted her arms up in surprise, only to have both them and her ankles locked to the board. "Three!" Reikon cried out as her mirror appeared. "A peculiar scarred woman parading around disguised as a man," Hawk Eye said matter-of-factly. "Do you hide yourself because you hide Pegasus?"

- - - - - -

The girls, sans Makoto, met with Reikon's parents at an outdoor café. Guren and Hanami were disappointed to hear about what had happened. "Yochino-san, why is Reikon-san so boyish?" Rei asked. Hanami began to answer but Guren stopped her.

"Long ago, Reikon and I were rock climbing," Guren explained. "There was an accident that broke her leg and left it scarred from the knee down. Before that accident, she would wear normal girl things. She always acted like a tomboy, but she would still wear them and be a lady when needed. After the accident, though, she never again wore anything that would show her scar. Eventually, she stopped wearing feminine things all together."

"I think we understand," Ami said. "Thank you." The girls said good bye to Reikon's parents and left.

Makoto, meanwhile, had been in search of Reikon with Halen and Quiny. The three had split up in the park. Makoto couldn't figure out why, but she felt pulled in a specific direction. It was in following this feeling that she found Reikon at the mercy of Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye. She pulled out her communicator immediately and contacted the others.

"Hurry to the park!" she whispered hurriedly. "Reikon-san is being attack by Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye!" She then pulled out her transformation wand. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Now Sailor Jupiter, she leapt from the bushes. "Oak Evolution!" She sent her attack at the two men, causing them to comically jump away.

"Tenkurota!" Tiger Eye called. A Lemure then appeared. It looked like a human, but with leaf hands and a flower for a head. "Kill the senshi!" he commanded. Hawk Eye, meanwhile, began to look into Reikon's mirror. However, he was expelled from it before his head even touched the silver surface.

"Pegasus must be there!" Hawk Eye declared. "He is protecting that mirror!" Jupiter gasped when she heard this, though she didn't have a chance to thin about it as Tenkurota continued to send vines and leaf-like blades at her.

With Jupiter occupied, Tiger Eye decided to make sure Pegasus was in Reikon's mirror. "We must be sure," he said. He gripped the sides of Reikon's mirror and forced his head into her mirror. Reikon cried out in pain as electricity attacked Tiger Eye, causing pain to both. Just as Tiger Eye emerged from the mirror, Jupiter was pinned to a tree by Tenkurota. "Pegasus is not there," he said gruffly. "In fact, there are no dreams in this mirror at all! Tenkurota, destroy them both!" Before they could disappear, however, Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye were swept away by a wave of water. Also caught in the wave was Tenkurota, thereby freeing Jupiter.

"You had better not hurt that nice girl anymore!" commanded a small voice. Waterlogged Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye looked up and saw a small senshi standing beside Terran Knight. "I am Sailor Elementus and in the name of the elements, I will punish you!" Terran Knight ran at Reikon as Elementus ran at Jupiter. Before Terran could help Reikon, Tenkurota sent long vines at him that wrapped around his legs and pulled him into the ground. The other senshi then appeared just as Elementus senshi a cyclone of wind a Tenkurota, tossing it into the air upside down. The vines did not stop, however.

"Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Flame Sniper!" She sent the fiery arrow at the vines and burned them to a crisp. Terran stopped sinking into the ground with his chin just barely above the surface.

"Please Pegasus! Protect everybody's dream!" Chibimoon prayed. "Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus then appeared.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Moon yelled as she destroyed the lemure. Still soaked, Tiger Eye and Hawk Eye then left. Reikon fell forward, her mirror disappearing back into her chest. Elementus stomped on the ground, sending a shockwave at Terran Knight. The others watched in surprise as Terran suddenly popped out of the ground and into the air. He landed shakily on his feet and ran off into the park with Elementus.

"You can take care of her!" he shouted. "We trust you!"

- - - - - -

The next day the girls met at the temple for their usual study session. They were in Rei's room, as usual, studying. They had the door open this time, though, as Quiny was there with them. She and Chibi-Usa were skipping rope outside. "Hi Halen!" Quiny called. The others looked out to see Halen approaching.

"Hello," he said. He looked at the others. "Is Reikon here?" The girls looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "That's weird," he said. "She said she would be here."

Before the others could ask why, they saw step into view. Their jaws dropped when they saw that she was wearing the green floral sundress from the store. They all saw the scar Guren spoke of, but politely ignored it. "Reikon-san, what changed your mind?" Chibi-Usa asked. Reikon scratched the back of her head.

"It isn't a permanent change," Reikon replied. "It's just that I felt bad for how I acted yesterday at the store." The others looked at each other and smiled. "I'll try to be a better friend, I promise," Reikon then said. "Just, don't tell the world I'm really a girl, please…" The others laughed and promised in unison.


	14. Sailor Moon SuperS 14

Quiny, Halen, and Reikon stayed out of senshi affairs after the attack of Reikon's mirror. They never told Hanami or Guren, for obvious reasons, but didn't want to chance it. Even when both Quiny and Halen lost their mirrors to an attack by PallaPalla, Reikon stayed out of it. Granted, she wasn't in the area at the time of the attack, but she didn't go after PallaPalla for revenge. However, try as she might Reikon couldn't stay out of things near the end. When spider webs began to fall from the sky, Reikon knew things were getting bad.

Reikon and Quiny had noticed the large amount of spider webs on Sunday. The webs even harmed Halen and caused him to be restricted to his bed. The webs also made Hanami and Guren ill, restricting them to bed, too.

"Reiko-chan, why aren't we sick?" Quiny asked as she helped make warm soup for the other three.

"It is because we are senshi," Reikon said softly. "We aren't affected because of our power. I just know that has to be the answer."

"Are we going to help the other senshi?" Quiny asked. Reikon nodded. "Good. First, we have to serve this soup."

- - - - - -

They had no success on Sunday, but on Monday they investigated the circus tent. They entered just behind the other senshi and watched as they transformed. Reiko and Quiny looked at each other and nodded. They hid and transformed. "Daichi Element Transform!" Reikon shouted. As leaf- and dirt-like energy surrounded Reikon, Quiny went into her more-complicated transformation.

She jumped as she shouted "Elementus," then again as she shouted, "Transformus," and then she jumped straight up as she said "Poof!" She didn't touch back down as a blue light surrounded her. It turned into four long ribbons, one of leaves, one of water, one of fire, and one of feathers. The ribbon of feathers wrapped around her upper body and became her body suit with a pop. The water ribbon wrapped around her arms, then popped into her gloves. The ribbon of fire wrapped around her legs and formed her boots with a snap. Then, the ribbon of leaves wrapped around her body where her bows and collar belonged. With a pop, the ribbon of leaves burst and left behind her bows and collar. The leaves wrapped around her waist and were joined by the ribbons of water and feathers. Her skirt appeared as the ribbon of fire coiled at one end and stuck itself where her brooch belonged. The brooch appeared as the ribbon ran itself through her hair and wraps around as her tiara, becoming so with a final pop. She touches down and almost instantly followed Daichi out into plain view.

They came out in time to see the senshi flail around with small yellow balls rolling under their feet. "Aria Ariance!" Elementus shouted as she swiped her hand at them. The balls all blew away, dropping the senshi roughly. "Sorry!" Elementus shouted.

"Ball Control!" PallaPalla shouted. Before any of the senshi knew it, they were up in the air being controlled by a PallaPalla through a doll that looked like Sailor Moon. She made them look funny before pulling hard on the arms of the doll. "Now it's time to die!" PallaPalla said. Just before the doll snapped, a red rose appeared and knocked the doll away, freeing the senshi and allowing them to, again, fall roughly to the ground. Tuxedo Mask jumped down from his place, but fell down upon touching the ground. "I got cut!" PallaPalla cried. Just then, Zirconia appeared and called the Amazons back.

"The greatest event of the century is about to start," Zirconia said."

The four disappeared with Zirconia, leaving the senshi in wonder and Sailor Moon to run to Tuxedo Kamen's side. The dream mirrors of the children all returned to them. "Look Daichi!" Elementus said happily. "They are okay now!" Just as Daichi was beginning to breathe easier, the sun started to get covered up.

"It is another eclipse?" Mars asked.

"The next one should be much farther in the future," Mercury said.

"I wonder if this is a spell from the Dead Moon," Chibimoon offered.

"No matter what it is, we can't let this happen anymore," Minako said. The others agreed.

"We should go fight them," Daichi said as she stepped forward. "We have to stop them now." Daichi was cut off by the sudden appearance of Pegasus.

"You shouldn't go against the Dead Moon yet," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked. "Do you mean that we don't have enough power or something?"

"The Dead Moon cannot be defeated by force," Pegasus said. "The Dead Moon thrives on abandoned dreams, and as long as people give up on their dreams, the Dead Moon will never die."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am the guardian of Elusion, Helios," Pegasus replied. "Elusion sealed the Dead Moon in the past, but the seal has weakened, and they awoke. Queen Neherenia is creating the darkness in this world, and to seal her again, you need the power of the golden crystal. The golden crystal is in my horn, and is said to have the power to destroy planets."

"We can defeat the Dead Moon with your help!" Elementus said. Daichi looked at Pegasus and highly doubted that. The other senshi agreed with Elementus, however.

"Pegasus can't use the power by himself," Chibimoon explained. "Pegasus has been searching for the person who can release the power, but he can't find them."

"The Golden Crystal is a secret among the guardians of Elusion," Pegasus said. "However, I broke that rule and told Chibimoon about it. I thought she could release it because when I was thrown into the darkness, she gave me light." Suddenly, Pegasus began to fade. "I don't have much time." Then, he was gone. Vines began to come up out of the ground and cover the buildings. Tuxedo Kamen fell down in pain.

- - - - - -

Daichi and Elementus were waiting in Mamoru's living room. The girls were in his room, where he was confined to his bed in pain. "Will he be okay?" Elementus asked.

"He will," Daichi said. "We will all defeat this evil and we will free him of his pain." Elementus smield happily at this as the other girls came out. Only Usagi was not with them.

"Sailor Daichi, are you going to help us?" Minako asked.

"I am," Daichi replied. "We both are. This is our home, too."

"But who are you?" Ami asked. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"We all wear masks," Daichi said. "Some masks just show more than others." It was then that Usagi joined the others. Together, they left for the Dead Moon.

At the circus, the freaks were dancing around. Agitated, Chibi-Usa told them to stop. They did so, and in stopping they also cleared away, making a straight path to the circus. "This must be an invitation to go in," Makoto said. Just then, the Quartet appeared and came down on ropes.

"You're right!" they said together.

"We were expecting you," PallaPalla said.

"We shouldn't wait," Rei told the others. The girls nodded and lifted their wands. "Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crisis!"

"Make-Up!" Together, the six girls transformed. Daichi and Elementus went ahead of them to make sure nothing interrupted.

"We've reserved front row seats for you," CereCere said, "But inly if you can get in!" With that, the Quartet disappeared and Lemures began to attack.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Flame Sniper!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Earth Tremble!"

"Wondrous Water!" The six attacks from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Daichi, and Elementus fought back the Lemures, allowing them all to get into the circus. Once inside, they stepped onto a platform that began to go up.

"I just remembered something," Mercury said, "A dream of Pegasus when I was little."

"I've had that dream, too," Venus said. Sailor Moon, Mars, and Jupiter also said they had the same dream.

"Everyone probably has that dream when they're small," Mars said. Daichi looked away, causing Elementus to get worried.

"It's not a dream for me," Chibimoon said.

"Daichi, have you ever seen Pegasus in a dream?" Elementus asked, ignoring the conversation of the other senshi.

"I don't dream," Daichi said simply.

"That's impossible," Mercury said. "Everyone dreams."

"Well I don't," Daichi snapped. "I never have and I never will!" Daichi thought back to when her dream mirror had been in danger, and to what Tiger Eye had said.

"There are no dreams in this mirror at all!" Tiger Eye had said.

"Sailor Daichi, why can you not dream?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's just a curse," Daichi said. "That's more than you need to know." The other senshi fell silent as they arrived at the top. They looked to see the Quartet beginning to attack.

JunJun began to hit balls at the senshi. Daichi and Jupiter tried to catch them, but Jupiter dropped one and caused it to explode. CereCere started to swing, throwing flowers at them, while PallaPalla followed Mars around on a very large ball. "They're acting much different now!" Mercury said. VesVes threw some weird stuff at Sailor Moon, Chibimoon, and Elementus. The other five senshi pushed them out of the way, however, and got caught in it.

"Which one should we get rid of first?" the Quartet asked. Then, the Crystal Carillon appeared.

"Please Pegasus! Protect everybody's dream!" Chibimoon prayed. "Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus then appeared.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Moon yelled. She sent her attack at the Quartet, but her attack was blocked by Zirconia.

"I know Pegasus is only an illusion," Zirconia said. "He can only live in a beautiful dream when in the real world, so we'll have to capture the beautiful dreamer." Zircon then flew off the top of Zirconia's staff and was hit by her staff. Zircon bumped around before striking Chibimoon, taking out her mirror.

"No!" Daichi shouted.

"Chibimoon!" Sailor Moon shouted. Pegasus' horn glinted with light before he took off and flew into Chibimoon's golden mirror.

"No," Chibimoon said as she pulled the mirror back into her. Before the senshi could do anything Zirconia trapped Chibimoon behind a mirror. Zirconia just laughed.

"Pegasus and the Golden Crystal are now ours!"


	15. Sailor Moon SuperS 15

Zirconia and the Quartet had disappeared. Chibimoon disappeared just after them, leaving the senshi to wander in the tent alone. They soon came to a fork in the way. They went one way. "I feel something evil ahead," Mars said. Not long later, the group came up to a room full of mirrors. Without warning, Daichi and Elementus found themselves alone in the mirror room.

- - - - - -

"Elementus!" Daichi shouted. She ran ahead, shouting for Elementus. She ten came up to a dead end with a circle of mirrors all around her. Each reflection faces the correct way, but then all but one disappears. "What?!" The one remaining reflection straightens out of Daichi's fighting stance.

"What am I doing here?" the reflection asks.

"What?"

"What am I doing in a senshi uniform?" the reflection asked. "I should be at home or at school. All of this is over my head." Daichi tightened her fist, and then opened it and summoned the Ibarakei.

"Nice try," she said. She reeled her arm back and cracked the Ibarakei on the mirror, shattering the silver glass.

- - - - - -

"Daichi!" Elementus cried as she spun around in circles. "Sailor Moon! Venus! Jupiter! Mercury! Mars!" She wrapped her arms around her as she looked at her reflection. She jumped as her reflection let its arms fell to its side.

"I shouldn't be here," her reflection said.

"I shouldn't?" Elementus asked.

"No!" her reflection said. "I'm just a little girl. I should be at home with people who will take care of me. I shouldn't be running around, looking for danger. I can't even reach the cupboards."

"You're right," Elementus said sadly. "I can't reach the cupboards, especially since I can't use my powers very good outside of my uniform." She then looked up. "That doesn't mean I can't fight to protect Earth! You are a bad mirror! Fabulous Fire!" Elementus wrapped her arms around each other in the air and then threw a snake of fire at the mirror. The silver glass shattered, revealing a much wrinkled Zirconia. "I knew you were a bad mirror!" Elementus, Daichi, and the rest of the senshi watched as all of the mirrors were destroyed, save for the one with Zirconia's image. "Daichi!" Elementus cried as she ran at Daichi. She jumped into Daichi's arms and was instantly picked up.

In the mirror that remained, the senshi could see the Quartet with Pegasus and Chibimoon. They, and the other senshi, watched as Chibimoon fought through the flames and freed Pegasus, and then watched as Zirconia trapped the Quartet behind a mirror. Then, the image disappeared from the mirror the soldiers were watching. "We have to find Chibimoon and Pegasus!" Elementus cried. The others couldn't agree more.

They quickly found their way out of the room. "I've found Chibimoon!" Mercury said shortly after. She had located Chibimoon of her mini computer. Their progress was interrupted, however, by the appearance of Zirconia.

"I've been waiting for you," Zirconia said. The senshi gasped as she began to multiply. "Will you be able to defeat me if you don't have Pegasus to help?"

"I don't doubt it!" Daichi yelled. "Earth Tremble!" Daichi cracked the Ibarakei on the ground and sent a running crack in the ground toward a group of Zirconia clones.

"Oak Revolution!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Flame Sniper!"

"Love-and-Beauty Shock!"

"Fabulous Fire!" Together, the senshi destroyed the Zirconia copies and made a discovery. "They're all mirrors!" Elementus said. They watched as the mirrors came back. Then, the mirrors blasted the senshi. They cried out in pain, all save for Elementus. Daichi had used herself as a shield to protect the little senshi.

"There must be a real one," Mercury said as she typed on her computer. She then looked up. "Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury sent her attack at one of the Zirconia copies and hit her hard. The other copies disappeared.

"Neherenia, please give me more power," Zirconia pleaded. Just then, the Amazon Quartet appeared.

"It looks like we're taking over!" JunJun said. However, they were almost instantly tied up in spider webs. The girls cried out as the webs stole their energy and gave it to Zirconia.

"Neherenia, thank you for this wonderful new energy," Zirconia said.

"Just make sure to finish them this time," Neherenia's voice replied.

"What does she mean?" PallaPalla asked the other girls.

"Your power is the perfect energy to support the Dead Moon," Neherenia told the four girls.

"That's wrong!" Elementus cried.

"You don't just steal from those who are loyal to you!" Daichi scolded. Then she gasped. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon was running toward the Quartet, no doubt to try and free them. Zirconia then tried to blast the other senshi.

"The energy is being taken through their stones!" Mercury said as she analyzed the situation. "You have to destroy them!"

"We can't!" VesVes said. "The Amazon Stones are the crystals of our dreams! If we break them, we'll grow up and not be able to use magic!"

"Truly beautiful dreams won't be destroyed once you've become an adult," Sailor Moon told them.

"Adults don't dream!" Zirconia shouted as she blasted Sailor Moon.

"If you don't want to end up wrinkled like Zirconia then you have to destroy the damn stones!" Daichi shouted. She watched as CereCere plucked her flowers.

"We should destroy the stones," she said as she looked at the flowers.

"Your fortune-telling is always wrong," JunJun said. Nonetheless, the four girls threw their stones to the ground, shattering them instantly. The webs disappeared and the girls declared that they won't follow Zirconia any more. Enraged, Zirconia left.

- - - - - -

The senshi charged down the path to where the Quartet said that Zirconia stayed. Along the way, Sailor Moon felt odd, as though something bad had happened. Daichi, too, felt something bad had happened and it nearly knocked her off of her feet. Their feelings turned out to be true when they reached the end of the path and found Chibimoon asleep in front of a broken mirror. They gasped as the tent began to shake.

Sailor Moon was holding Chibimoon in her arms when a huge boulder broke and nearly fell on the senshi.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's lightning struck the boulder hard and destroyed it. Then they heard a laugh. They watched as Neherenia, the queen of the Dead Moon, appeared before them.

"Love-and-Beauty Shock!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Thorn Tangle!"

"Flame Sniper!" Venus, Mercury, Daichi, and Mars attacked Neherenia, but none of their attacks had any affect on her. The Dead Moon queen lifted up what the girls assumed to be the Golden Crystal and tried to attack them all.

"Earth Tremble!" Daichi shouted. She pounded her fist on the ground and in front of her rose a thick wall of earth. Neherenia's attack broke through it, however, and attacked the senshi. "Damn it," Daichi muttered. She looked back at Sailor Moon, who stood in determination as the senshi joined hands. She turned back to Neherenia and shouted, "Earth Tremble!" Another wall rose from the ground as the senshi powered up their attack. Neherenia attacked the wall and buried Daichi.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" the five senshi shouted. Their combined attack shot at Neherenia, but it had no effect. The senshi were quickly losing strength. Just as things were becoming bleak, a man with white hair and a golden horn on his head appeared. Before anyone knew what has happening, the man bent down and kissed Sailor Chibimoon. This one action made the senshi realize that this had to be Ellios. Neherenia attacked the man, but she was too late: Chibimoon was awake.

"It doesn't matter," Neherenia said, "Because I still have the Golden Crystal!"

"The Golden Crystal is a pineapple?" The senshi looked first at Elementus, and then at Neherenia. The Dead Moon queen looked in her hand and was surprised to find a small pineapple.

"Sailor Moon, catch!" The senshi looked at VesVes, who held in her hands the Golden Crystal. She tossed it to Sailor Moon, who caught it with ease. "Defeat Neherenia!" the Quartet shouted.

"Do it quickly," Jupiter said. Sailor Moon tried, but it wasn't working

"The Golden Crystal only works on my evil power or people's beautiful dreams," Neherenia said snidely.

Ellios looked at Chibimoon and said, "The power of dreams still exists." Chibimoon smiled and nodded before going to the Golden Crystal.

"Everybody, can you hear me?" Chibimoon asked. "Everybody on Earth with beautiful dreams!" Her voice resounded all around Earth and all around Tokyo, badly frightening some people like Hanami and Guren. "Please, lend me your power! Right now, bad guys are invading this world, to ruin our world! If we let them do what they want, this world, where we'll realize our dreams, will be ruined! They're trying to infringe on everything, such as our important dreams and beloved ones! Please! Please pray with me! Please fight with me! Please shout with me! Moon Crisis Power!"

All around Tokyo, and all around the world, people shouted in one voice, over and over, "Moon Crisis Power!" As they said these words, the darkness around Earth began to disappear. In the hands of Sailor Moon and Chibimoon, the Golden Crystal began to react. Neherenia couldn't believe it.

Together, Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon shouted one more time, "Moon Crisis Power!" The power of the Golden Crystal erupted. The entire Dead Moon Circus was destroyed, save for the one where the senshi and Ellios were on. However, only the base remained as the top was destroyed. It had collapsed on the senshi, leaving then all unconscious. Unconscious was how Sailor Daichi and Sailor Elementus remained until they were awoken by shimmering light. When they looked up, they could see Usagi and Chibi-Usa as princesses with beautiful feather wings.

"Did we win?" Elementus asked. Daichi looked at her with a crooked smile and nodded. Elementus leapt into Daichi's arms with what energy she had. "Earth is saved!"

- - - - - -

Daichi and Elementus had followed the other senshi to Tenth Hill Park, where Pegasus, as Ellios, bid them farewell. They didn't stay, though.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Pegasus!" Quiny whined on the way home. She was firmly glued to Reikon's back as they went.

"We don't belong," Reikon said simply.

"But then why did we help them?" Quiny asked.

"We weren't helping them," Reikon said slowly, as though thinking it out. "We were helping Earth."

"You should have asked Pegasus why you can't sleep," Quiny said knowingly.

"Some things are best left unknown," Reikon said. "For example, when my mother and father ask what happened to us, we won't go into detail."

"I get it," Quiny said. "Hanami-mama would become very angry and worried." Reikon stopped and craned her neck over her shoulder to look at Quiny.

"What did you say?" Reikon asked.

"She would be very mad and worried," Quiny answered.

"No, not that," Reikon said. "You called her 'Hanami-mama.' Why?"

"Why can't I?" Quiny asked. "She is the only mama I can have and that I want." Reikon's expression of surprise softened into a smile. She then crossed the street and continued home.


	16. Sailor Moon StarS 16

The rest of the school year went without trouble. Reikon and Halen passed their exams without difficulty, and so made it into high school. The two ended up in the same class again. They shared it with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto again, but now Minako was attending school with them. Sharing class with these four was no problem for Reikon and Halen. However, there were two other students in the room that caused them discomfort.

One was Ankokuno Gutaika, a mute female student with long black hair in pigtails and deep gray-silver eyes. Reikon knew she had to keep her distance from this important girl, but keeping Halen away would be a different story.

Then there was Akarino Shinkou, a bubbly blond who stared off the school year being called "Aino-san" by a different student. This began rants by both Shinkou and Minako. Shinkou didn't like being mistaken for someone else, and Minako didn't like someone else being called her name. It quickly became clear that these two would have issues with each other.

The school year began fairly quietly, all things aside. What began as a peaceful time, however, soon rolled over into another clash with an old foe. The first indication of trouble was a dramatic vision that sent Reikon down the stairs one morning before school began. Only Halen witnessed it, and so she didn't leave school. What troubled both was that Reikon could only remember one piece of the vision: a tall mirror reflecting the image of an old enemy. Which enemy, Reikon couldn't say for sure.

When the two got home that day, Reikon went into her room to drop off her many books. However, she didn't leave. At dinner, Quiny looked inside to find Reikon staring at a hand mirror Hanami had given them. Reikon's stare frightened and worried Quiny. Reikon didn't go to bed that night before Quiny fell asleep, and when the little girl awoke the next morning Reikon was still staring into the mirror, as though she had never left.

Halen went to school alone that day, the image of Reikon, staring into the mirror, haunting him. It worried him even more when first class was turned into a study hall due to a teachers' meeting. So many girls had taken the day off that the teachers called an emergency meeting. Halen's mind kept straying to Reikon, wondering if she was somehow connected to the other missing girls. Halen was so preoccupied that he didn't notice how Usagi and Minako comically screeched to a halt in front of Ami and Makoto. However, Ami and Makoto caught his attention as they explained to Usagi and Minako the situation with the teachers and absent girls.

After they had finished, Halen went up to them and added his own comment, "The whole thing has an edgy feeling, a foreboding feeling that something horrible is going to happen, or has already happened." The girls nodded. Then Usagi noticed something.

"Reikon-chan isn't in class," she whispered, still keeping her promise to hide Reikon's true gender. Halen looked away and through a window.

"She isn't well," he said quietly. "She hasn't left her room since yesterday afternoon."

- - - - - -

Halen returned home that day to find Hanami and Guren sitting on the floor in the kitchen. "Hanami-san!" Halen shouted as he ran to her. He could see clearly that her arm was bloody. "What happened?" She looked up fearfully at Halen and stared at him. Guren looked up as well, but he motioned his head toward the door to the room Reikon and Quiny shared. Halen ran to the door and threw it open. The room was dark, the only light coming from the now-open door. Reikon sat on her bed, the hand mirror firmly in her hands. She still stared into it, as though searching its depths for something. The next thing Halen noticed was that the room was a mess. One of Reikon's vases was broken, and there was blood on one of the broken edges. Halen closed the door and returned to Hanami and Guren. "What happened?" Halen asked again.

"I was worried," Hanami said softly. "I went in to check on her. She was staring into the mirror, just like she was last night and this morning. I tried to take it away and…" Hanami bowed her head. "She took her vase and hit me with it. It broke and she tried to get the mirror back. She stabbed my arm with the broken vase! She then took the mirror and shoved me out of the room before slamming the door!"

Halen gently took Hanami's arm into his hands and looked at it. The wound would need stitches. "Guren-san, you have to get her to a hospital," Halen said. Guren shook his head.

"Quiny told us to stay in the kitchen," he said. Halen looked around and realized that Quiny wasn't there. He then looked at the counter above Hanami and Guren and saw a soft glow that he hadn't noticed before. The perimeter of the kitchen was surrounded by a soft glow.

"A barrier," Halen said. "I didn't know she could do barriers. I thought only Taloral could do barriers." Halen then shook his head. "Look, we have to leave. You two need to go to the hospital and get that taken care of. I have to find Quiny."

"What about Reikon?" Guren asked.

"If my hunch is correct, there is nothing either of you can do for her," Halen said. "I have to find Quiny and then find Sailor Moon."

- - - - - -

After seeing Hanami and Guren away safely, Halen quickly changed into his light leather-like brown armor and went in search of Quiny. He didn't have to look too hard. As he guessed, Quiny was at the temple and looking for the senshi. "They already left," she said. "I can follow them." Quiny transformed and followed the energy of the senshi. Where the trail stopped, Terran Knight and Elementus found Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn fighting several monsters that bore a remarkable resemblance to Queen Neherenia. Quiny knew her all too well. She and Terran helped the four senshi fight the monsters, which they learned were called shard-demons. After defeating the monsters, the six of them charged up the stairs to Mamoru's apartment, where they witnessed Sailor Chibimoon's uniform flash with light and fade away. Now Chibi-Usa, she fainted.

Elementus and Terran accompanied the senshi to the temple. Terran sat on the ground with Elementus wrapped in his cape. "If Mamoru does not come back, Small Lady will not exist anymore," Setsuna said. Hearing this, Usagi burst into tears and ran down the path near the temple.

"Should we follow her?" Terran asked. No one answered for several moments. Then, his answer came as Rei jumped over the table and ran down the path following her. The others followed in time to see Eternal Sailor Moon disappear into the sky.

Rei crashed onto the ground. As she was helped back to her feet, she yelled "Usagi no baka!"

"Let's go after her," Hotaru said, "We have a duty to protect the princess." The others couldn't agree more.

"I'll go too," Terran said.

"So will I!" Elementus added. Chibi-Usa joined them and soon after the nine senshi joined hands into a circle, preparing for the Sailor Teleport. Terran Knight and Sailor Elementus stood in the middle, as Terran didn't have any power and Elementus was scared of the teleport. She was clinging to one of Terran's legs.

"We have to save the prince and princess," Mars said.

"To save everyone in the city…" Mercury added. The senshi began to glow, activating the Sailor Teleport. Then, they were gone.

The group reappeared in space, flying headlong through it. Elementus clinged harder to Terran's leg, nearly cutting off circulation. Elementus whined when she saw Sailor Chibimoon flickering again. Saturn held her hand more tightly. ""You'll be all right," she said.

"That's right!" Elementus added. Suddenly, she gasped. "Look out!" she shouted. Shards of glass suddenly appeared in front of the senshi. The voices of the senshi overlapped as they told each other to hold on tight. It did no good, however, as the shards hit the senshi and separated them. In groups they spun into the void.


	17. Sailor Moon StarS 17

Terran Knight lost his voice as he dropped head-first onto a broken column. Nearby, Sailor Mercury joined him. Her landing was more pleasant than his, though. Terran slid off of the column and went over to her. He held out his hand to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," Mercury said. "Where are the others?"

"I think we may be the only ones," Terran said as he looked around. "Let's have a look and see." They wandered around and eventually found Sailor Uranus. The three then set about looking for Sailor Moon.

Terran went off alone and climbed to the highest point he could reach. He looked all around, but saw nothing but the same landscape repeating itself. He climbed down and returned to the senshi. "Have you found anything Mercury?" Terran asked.

"No," she said. "No trace of them." Without warning, Uranus took off running. Mercury and Terran followed, trying their best to keep up with her. They came up to a small cliff and looked over. To the surprise of the senshi, and not so much to Terran, the land repeated itself. The terrain was in strips, separated by narrow strips of emptiness. Mercury pulled out her computer again as Uranus started to walk away.

"Uranus, wait," Terran said as he took her arm. "We need to stay together."

"Please wait while I analyze it," Mercury said. "The more we move, the more we are taken into Neherenia's trap." Before she could begin analyzing it, though, Neherenia appeared in front of them. Uranus ran at her and did a flying kick, but Neherenia floated away. This left Uranus to fall on her butt. "Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted as she sent her watery attack at Neherenia. The attack was reflected, however, and sent back at Mercury. By her own attack Mercury was knocked back.

Uranus and Terran ran to help her. Uranus got there first and pulled Mercury out of the path of Neherenia's black lightning. Without thinking about it, Terran drew his sword and jumped onto a nearby ruin. He then launched himself from it and stabbed his sword at Neherenia. He yelled out in pain as he was struck by black lightning. He fell to the ground below out of sight of the other senshi. As he tried to get up he could hear the shouts of the senshi.

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted as she began her attack.

"Uranus, wait!" Mercury shouted. It was too late, however, and Terran could hear Uranus launch her attack. He could hear Uranus get struck with something, undoubtedly her own attack. Shaking his head, Terran painfully climbed over the broken column that lay between him and the senshi.

When his head came over the column, he could see Mercury rapidly typing on her mini computer. He shouted to her as Neherenia attacked her with black lightning. He was amazed at how Mercury just took it.

"Fight, Sailor Mercury!" Uranus shouted. "Are you still a senshi?" Terran tried to regain feeling in half of his body as he pushed himself over the column. He landed hard and painfully. He looked up and saw Mercury on her knees as Uranus took the lightning. "Hurry up," Uranus said. "I can't keep this up much longer."

Suddenly Mercury shouted, "Attack the eclipse!"

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted as she attacked the eclipse. Both she and Terran were surprised to see the eclipse begin to shatter. Without any more prodding, Uranus ran ahead and attacked the eclipse with her sword. The eclipse shattered, causing "Neherenia" to shatter and disappear.

"How did you know?" Uranus asked.

"Neherenia's hair was blowing in the wind," Mercury said. "It took some time to find her."

"Good work Mercury," Terran said. The pain in his body was not going away. He gasped as the area around them suddenly began to shatter and fade away. This left Mercury, Uranus, and Terran Knight floating in space. They didn't notice how mirrors appeared behind them. They didn't notice how Neherenia pulled them into them.

- - - - - -

Sailor Neptune, Mars, and Elementus had appeared in a forest. Neptune and Mars were standing back-to-back with Elementus to the side. Mars threw an anti-evil scroll into the trees. It vanished in the distance. Suddenly the two older senshi pointed in opposite directions. Neptune then began to go in the direction she chose. To Mars she said, "What will you do?"

Mars looked at her. "I'll go with you," she said. Then softly she added, "If it was Usagi, she would follow me…"

"You're very good friends," Neptune said, "Just like Uranus and me."

"Don't make us out to be the same as you!" Mars said agrivatedly.

"No bickering!" Elementus said in a very cute way. The two senshi looked at her, Mars with as smile and Neptune with a look of indifference.

"You're right," Mars said. "We shouldn't be bickering." Neptune then began to run. Mars followed after her, soon catching up and keeping with her without apparent difficulty. Elementus, however, lagged more and more behind. Soon, she lost sight of the senshi.

"Wait for me!" she shouted. She then stopped. "Mean big senshi," she muttered sadly. "Aria Ariance!" A soft melody flowed around her as she lifted up into the air. She then flew at a decent speed in the direction the other two senshi had disappeared. She tried to go faster, but she found that her powers weren't as strong as they should be. "It's because I'm scared," she said sadly. "I'm not strong when I'm scared."

Suddenly she gasped as the forest disappeared. The trees vanished, showing the senshi in the distance. Fear overtook the little senshi and she fell to the ground. From the distance she watched as Neptune was used as a shield and Mars was attacked. When Mars finally destroyed the Neherenia copy and freed Neptune, the forest returned and Elementus was again alone.

"Couldn't help," she whispered sadly. She got to her feet and ran toward the two senshi. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Neptune!" When she came upon then she saw them fall into a pool of water facedown. She gasped as mirrors appeared below them and took them in. "I couldn't save them," she whispered. "I couldn't help. I'm too small, just like the bad mirror said before." She thought back to the room of mirrors, where her "reflection" told her she should be home, playing with dolls. While lost in her thoughts, Elementus was drawn into a mirror and left to her sadness.

- - - - - -

"I couldn't live alone…"

"Who said that?" Elementus opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Then there was a glint in front of her, like that of glass. She looked through and saw a dark room.

"I can't stand being alone…"

"Who said that?" Elementus asked again. She then gasped softly. "Princess Serenity? Sailor Moon? Usagi-san!" She looked out the glass and saw Usagi standing across the room from Neherenia.

"If you want revenge, you should take it out on me," Usagi said to Neherenia. "Return everyone else. It's all right; everyone will understand your situation. They'll become your friends. Take your revenge on me." Suddenly the glass shattered. Elementus felt a slight pull and then appeared in the room. She stood next to Terran, and they stood near to Mamoru and Sailor Chibimoon. Elementus reached up and took Terran's hand, wanting to make sure he was really there. Terran squeezed back, comforting her and making sure of the same thing.

Elementus and Terran jumped in their skin when Neherenia shrieked wildly and began to blast the senshi one after another. Terran threw his cape over Elementus and took the attack that was meant for her. Unlike Mamoru, who turned into Prince Endymion upon protecting Chibimoon, Terran felt the pain and literally bit his tongue to keep from yelling into Elementus' ear. Terran peeked out around his cape and saw that the senshi were unhurt. Neherenia was stunned.

The senshi began to glow with energy. They told Neherenia to believe in Usagi. Usagi then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her moon rod grew into a tall staff with a beam of light that shot up to the eclipsed moon.

"Remember your real dream," Sailor Moon said.

"I wanted a real friend that I can talk to," Neherenia said solemnly. Can I really start over?"

"There is always another chance," Terran said.

"Dreams never die," Elementus said, "So you can always try again." Neherenia simply watched, not knowing what to do. The moon slowly left the eclipse. Neherenia then began to cry. Then she suddenly disappeared in a wash of light.

In what remained of Neherenia's castle, the senshi all went to a portion that was open to the sky above. Elementus looked up at the senshi, stopping when she saw Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter, you're missing an earring." Jupiter touched her ear as Sailor Moon held out her hand. Sitting in her palm was Jupiter's missing rose earring.

"Thank you," Jupiter said. Everyone just smiled.

"Do we have to teleport to go home now?" Elementus asked.

"There isn't another way," Mercury said. Elementus shuddered and grabbed onto Terran's leg.

The trip home was much better than the first trip. Elementus stayed glued to Terran's leg as they shared the middle of the circle with Mamoru. As soon as the group landed near the temple, Elementus was running to the nearest tree and hugging it. The two then left before the senshi could say anything to them.


	18. Sailor Moon StarS 18

After Neherenia's defeat, Reikon was back to herself. No one spoke of her attacking Hanami, so Reikon remained fairly pleasant. She was upset she was pulled into a trap by Neherenia, but she soon forgot about it as it came time to join clubs at school.

Halen was content with joining a manga club. Reikon, however, went and joined the football club. Her mother was very against this. "They'll discover you're a girl and you'll regret it!" Hanami warned. Reikon, however, fit in easily and managed to keep her secret under wraps.

One day as Reikon and Halen were walking to school they saw a crowd of girls in front of the school. "What's going on?" Reikon asked Halen. Halen reached into the back of his mind to find out. Then a van pulled up in front of the gates. From the safety of the distance they watched as three guys left the van. The crowd of girls rushed forward. "Who are they?" Reikon then asked.

"They're the Three Lights," Halen said casually. "They're a popular idol group. I remember! They are going to be attending school here."

"Great," Reikon muttered. "That's all we need, three famous stuck-up snobs attending school and distracting everyone."

"Everyone but you," Halen laughed as they went inside.

In class, the teacher introduced the three students as Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou.

"They share the same personal name," Halen whispered from his seat next to Reikon. "Isn't that a little odd?" Reikon shrugged, preferring to stay out of it. She did take notice of where the three sat, though.

Yaten sat next to Minako, Taiki sat in front of Makoto, and Seiya sat behind Usagi and two seats in front of Reikon. This allowed Reikon to hear Seiya call Usagi "Odango." This surprised Reikon and, for some reason, made her angry.

Usagi yelled that her name was "Usagi." Seiya said that she was "Odango." Seiya then asked if Usagi would show him around the school. Usagi said no, which made Reikon happy, but Minako immediately appeared and said that they would. The teacher then yelled at everyone to sit down, prompting Minako to rush back to her seat. Halen muffled a laugh in his sleeve. Reikon was not amused and was very suspicious.

After school, Reikon went immediately for football practice. Halen followed the crowd of girls that followed the Three Lights. He didn't want to, but Reikon kept insisting that there was something funny about the three. Halen felt the need to prove her wrong. He watched from a safe distance as Seiya played basketball. They soon left, and Halen followed them. He was worried as they went to the football field. He knew Usagi and her friends would see Reikon in her football gear and he worried they might spill her secret in surprise or something.

During the practice, Reikon knocked the football out of another's hands. The ball landed in front of Seiya. He picked it up and, much to Halen's surprise, took off down the field. He dodged player after player, but as he neared the end zone there was one player he couldn't avoid: number 13, the captain of the team, Kayama. Halen knew him because he and Reikon didn't get along. Kayama ran up behind Seiya and tackled him. Usagi then proceeded to scold Kayama for going all out against someone without pads. Halen had instinctively approached the scene, only to see Reikon go up to it as well.

"It was his fault," Reikon said coldly. "He decided to come onto the field and show off. He deserved it."

Usagi looked surprised at Reikon, but didn't say anything as Seiya spoke. "It's all right," he said. Then he said, "He's a really good player."

That night, Reikon received a phone call from Usagi. "Reikon-chan!" she shrieked over the phone, "What are you doing in football? That is for boys!"

"To them, I am a boy," Reikon reminded her. "I'm doing okay."

"Why did you say such mean things to Seiya?" Usagi asked curiously. "He could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Reikon sighed. "He's trespassing into territory he shouldn't be," Reikon said with a sort of growl. "It's obvious you don't appreciate him calling you 'Odango' and you don't particularly like his presence. He's pushing it and I think it is wrong."

"Well, maybe," Usagi said. "I don't like him calling me 'Odango.' That is Mamo-chan's nickname for me and only he can call me that."

"That's good to know," Reikon said. "I'll keep that in mind, Usagi-chan."

"Oh Reikon-chan! I'm sorry!" Usagi gushed. "I forgot how you call me that, too."

"It's okay," Reikon assured her. "Say, how is Mamoru-san?" There was a pause at the other end. "Usagi-chan?"

"I haven't gotten a reply yet," Usagi said. "I sent him a letter only recently."

"I see," Reikon said. She was going to say more when Usagi interrupted.

"You are more than welcome to call me 'Odango Atama' or 'Odango!'" she said. "It's is just that _he_ annoys me so much!"

"I see," Reikon said again. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will back off soon."

- - - - - -

Reikon had been very wrong in saying Seiya would back off soon. Nothing, from Usagi's cold shoulder to Reikon's evil glares, could keep Seiya away from Usagi. However, the problem with Seiya was only one of the things on Reikon's mind. Among those things was the appearance of the senshi known as the Starlights. Then there was the new enemy, fronted by Sailor Iron Mouse. Reikon, Halen, and Quiny had few chances to get into the conflicts, which was just fine with Hanami and Guren. Then there was another problem that Reikon didn't share.

Reikon had, literally, bumped into Taylor Joseph for the first time since their first year at Juuban Junior High School. Back then, Reikon hadn't paid much attention to Taylor. Taylor, however, was a big reader of romance novels and was instantly attached to Reikon. Taylor, of course, did not know Reikon was actually a girl. That being the case, Reikon became the star of all of Taylor's fantasies stemming from her latest novel. Taylor often followed Reikon around, and would often elaborate on the plot of her latest novel interest. When Halen came around, Taylor became even more interested.

When Reikon bumped into Taylor for the second time, all of Taylor's books had fallen to the floor. Among the things was a gold Three Lights fan club card. It had the number 10 on it. Reikon sighed at this with disapproval as she picked up some of the things. Then she read the name. "Taylor Joseph," she read. "Joseph-san!" She looked up with a smile, only to frown at the resemblance in Taylor's face to a very old friend.

"Hello Yochino-san," Taylor said with a heavy blush. "Oh how wonderful!" she then shouted as she began to fantasize. "Two old acquaintances reuniting over fallen books, only to have a friendship blossom and then soon after love to go through the ages!"

Reikon had heard this, but paid it little attention. Taylor's appearance haunted her. "I'm terribly sorry," Reikon said hurriedly as she shoved Taylor's book into her arms. "I have to go!" Reikon then bolted down the hall and outside.

- - - - - -

Reikon swiftly pushed the reunion with Taylor out of her mind as she walked toward the temple with Quiny. Quiny wanted to help Rei clean the temple. Reikon hadn't mentioned Taylor to Halen or Quiny, and the presence of Ankokuno Gutaika and Akarino Shinkou wasn't told to the little red-haired girl either.

As the two came up the steps, Reikon saw Usagi sitting on them with Luna draped over her shoulder. Her eyes seemed very sad, and Reikon could feel a deep sadness coming from her. "Bad day?" Reikon asked. Usagi looked up in surprise. Quiny ran up the stairs past Usagi, but paused long enough to grab Luna. When Quiny and Luna were gone, Reikon stepped up to Usagi and tilted her head to her. "Do you want to talk to someone?" Usagi's eyes widened and became glossy with tears. She nodded her head.

Reikon sat beside Usagi. "So? What is making a ray of light like you so gloomy?" she asked.

"Well…" Usagi sighed. "There is someone I care about," she said, "Someone I really care about. I haven't heard from… this person, and I'm just really said."

"I'm afraid I don't think I can help you contact this person," Reikon said. "Just remember this: It is separation that shows just how important a loved one is to us. When one is away for a long time and we miss that person and yearn for them, we truly see how important they are in our lives. In a way, separation helps relationships to grow. The more you miss a person, the stronger the feelings are for them." Usagi smiled and nodded, and then wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thank you," she said. The two sat quietly for a bit. "I still have the pink rose brooch you gave me," Usagi said unexpectedly. Reikon glanced at her. "I remember thinking that you would be a good boyfriend for someone. It sounds so silly now." Reikon smiled and chuckled.

"You didn't know the truth back then," Reikon assured her. "It's quite all right that you thought that. Though, if I may ask, why did you think I would be a good boyfriend, situation being as it was?"

"You gave me a present when Mamo-chan didn't," Usagi said. "You remembered my birthday when he didn't. Though, he didn't know it was my birthday in the first place, so it really sounds mean now." Reikon shrugged and looked down to the street. She tensed, which surprised Usagi. She looked down to the street and saw what Reikon saw: Halen was walking down the street with Ankokuno Gutaika.

The two disappeared from sight and Usagi innocently asked, "Are Halen-san and Ankokuno-san dating?" She looked in surprised at Reikon, whose fists were clenched; her knuckles were very white.

"No they are not," Reikon said softly. Up at the top of the stairs Luna and Artemis sat, watching and listening. They looked at Reikon in suspicion.

- - - - - -

Halen came home later than night. Quiny had been in the kitchen with Hanami and Guren, trying to help make dinner. As soon as Halen's bag touched the floor beside the sofa, Reikon was out of her room and pulling Halen out onto the balcony.

"Reikon, what are you doing?" Halen asked as she closed the door. Reikon's evil stare was all Halen needed to know that he had been caught. "I know your concerns, but it isn't any of your business. There is no harm!" Halen went to the railing and leaned against it as he stared to the street below.

"We already agreed that we have to keep our distance from them as much as possible," Reikon said. "Walking around with her is the opposite of what we need to do!"

"We didn't agree," Halen argued. "_You_ agreed. Quiny is neutral to it and I am against it! You've basically made up our minds! Besides, the senshi are going to need more help. We are going to need to awaken the team. This enemy is a greater threat than it is letting out!"

"I will not wake them up," Reikon said, "And neither will you. We will not disrupt their lives for this."

"You said that," Halen said, "But you also said you would not wake them up _unless_ things get desperate enough. With the way the Starlights and Sol senshi are going, they are going to need all of the help they can get." Reikon groaned and rubbed her face with the palms of her hand. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: We should have awoken the team back with the Death Busters or the Dead Moon Circus, especially after you figured out the whole talking-cat thing and their identities."

"I've know their identities since I saw Odango Atama transform at the airport," Reikon said. "Look, they've gotten through things before. They'll get through things again. You just stay away from Gutaika-san."

"Taika-chan," Halen corrected grumpily. He slid open the door and stepped in. He stopped, however, and stared down at what stood before him. "Hello Luna and Artemis," he said. The black and white cats were in front of him, staring in surprise. "It isn't polite to eavesdrop." He bent down and swiftly picked the two cats up by the scuffs of their necks. He then stepped fully into the room, followed by Reikon. The presence of these two cats would later be the cause behind the loss of a pan of noodles.


	19. Sailor Moon StarS 19

At school the next day, the usual crowd of girls was around Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Among the crowd was Taylor Joseph, who clutched her gold fan club card like it was her lifeline. Eventually, she lost the battle to get near the three and left, dejectedly slipping her card into her notebook and pulling out her latest romance novel from America.

As she left the crowd, another girl followed. This girl, however, left due to another case of mistaken identity. An innocent boy had mistakenly called this girl, Akarino Shinkou, by Aino Minako's name. The boy had run for dear life, leaving Shinkou to steam away. As she steamed away she passed by a fellow blond-haired student named Suiikino Asanagi. Her arms were laden with science books of all forms, from biology and chemistry to anatomy and physics. Her pile of books including books dealing in aliens and other farfetched theories. She had become interested in aliens after the incident a long time ago when a man's face had appeared over the Tokyo skyline. The man had challenged the senshi to a final battle at the airport. The next event to pull Asanagi into interests with aliens was the appearance of a UFO long after the incident in the sky.

Asanagi stopped in the hallway as her round glasses began to slip off of her nose. She juggled her books between her left arm and her knee, while balancing on her right leg, in order to push them back up. She then went back on her way as Ankokuno Gutaika walked by. The students in the hallway parted for her. They were seemingly afraid of the girl whose grey eyes appeared silver. The only one not parting for Gutaika was a girl with white hair. Gutaika brushed against her, making the girl mad.

"Watch it!" the girl shouted. She turned around and watched as Halen and Reikon left the school. "There is a star seed."

- - - - - -

Outside, Reikon was promptly tackled by Shinkou. Before Halen could react, Reikon was being dragged away and around a corner by the blond girl. Halen began to follow, but stopped as he overhead Minako and Usagi nearby. "I haven't seen Artemis since yesterday afternoon," she said. "Have you seen Luna?"

"Never mind that," Usagi said, "I think Reikon and Halen are dating!" Usagi was swiftly hit in the head by Minako.

"Baka, they can't date," she said. "Did you forget that they are cousins?" Halen stifled a laugh at this, but quickly left in search of Reikon.

- - - - - -

Out of eye and ear of everyone else, Shinkou stopped dragging Reikon. Reikon straightened up and looked at Shinkou in alarm. "Akarino-san, what was that for?" Reikon asked.

Shinkou smiled. "Call me Shinkou," she said. "As for why, it is because of this!" Shinkou held out her hand. Nestled in her palm was a gold ring with a white sun. "I know who I am and I know who you are!"

Reikon couldn't believe it. "How?" was all she could say.

"I had a dream that showed me who I am and who you, Halen, and your cousin Quiny are," Shinkou replied. "I don't think it was everything, but I think it was most!" Reikon just stared in utter disbelief.

- - - - - -

Halen hastened his search as he went along the side of the school. He had the uncomfortable feeling he was being followed. Then he paused. He clutched his fist before spinning around. A very short distance from him stood a female student. "What are you looking for?" she asked. Halen didn't answer. "It doesn't matter. I'm working undercover as a student and I would like an interview with a student to see the true nature of school conditions."

"Sorry," Halen said. "I'm busy." Before he could turn around the girl's uniform flew off, revealing her to be none other than Sailor Iron Mouse. Halen gasped and stepped back. Then, he screamed as his flower and star seed appeared. The seed glistened a moment before turning black. This made Iron Mouse frown. Just as Shinkou and Reikon appeared running to the scene, Halen began to change into a humanoid monster made entirely out of vines. He immediately turned on Reikon and began throwing punches at her. She tried to fight back. She dodged a few, but was struck and fell. Shinkou jumped in to help, but was tossed lightly into nearby bushes. A vine then extended from Halen's arms and wrapped around Reikon's left leg and right arm. He lifted her into the air above him and threw her against the school wall. Her body hit wall with a deafening crack that caused the senshi, who had just appeared, to shudder and cover their mouths in horror.

"Reikon-chan!" the senshi shouted. Halen the monster then turned on the senshi.

"Aqua-!" Mercury couldn't attack as a vine wrapped around her neck. Similar vines wrapped around Sailor Moon, Venus, and Jupiter and lifted them up. Halen then threw them into the wall, though nowhere near to the effect that he threw Reikon.

The senshi struggled to get up as Halen shouted primitively, "She break me, I break all!" Iron Mouse laughed in overconfidence.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The three attacks fired at Iron Mouse and temporarily crippled Halen. Iron Mouse panicked and jumped into the telephone booth, disappearing. The three tried to attack again, but they were caught up in vines from Halen's legs. They were ripped from their place on the roof and then whipped into the wall as the senshi had been. They fell to either side of the senshi. As the senshi struggled to get up, a vine wrapped around a crippled Reikon's waist and began to pull her away. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter grabbed her arms as they struggled to keep her with them. Reikon, in turn, wrapped her hands as tightly as she could around Mercury's wrist and Jupiter's wrist. Just as their grip was slipping, a bright beam of light struck the vine and cut it. The senshi pulled Reikon back as another beam of light appeared. This one cracked on Halen's chest. The senshi all looked to see a senshi in white and gold standing not far from them.

"She looked like Sailor Venus," Sailor Star Healer commented. Though Venus didn't say anything, she very clearly looked bent.

"I am Sailor Hikari," the senshi introduced. "I am the golden light reaching through the hearts of the universe!" The senshi then sent many beams of light at Halen. Each snapped on his chest, causing him to back up and then stumble. The senshi then summoned a staff into her hands. It was golden with a golden sun-like or at the top that was flanked by silver wings. "Sunray!" the senshi shouted. The silver wings wrapped around the sun and the three emitted a bright golden beam that shot at Halen. The attack did not connect with Halen, however, as Reikon as jumped up in a sudden burst of strength that enabled her to take the beam head-on.

The force of the beam threw Reikon into Halen. "Why did you do that?" Sailor Hikari shouted.

"Don't hurt him!" Reikon pleaded fearfully. "Sailor Moon! Please help him!" Sailor Moon nodded as she was pushed to her feet by Mercury and Venus.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted Sailor Moon as she healed Halen. The vines disappeared as his star seed returned to its place. He then fell limply into Reikon's weak arms. Reikon glanced at Hikari, who subtly nodded and disappeared. The Starlights left as the other senshi went to Reikon and Halen. Reikon was badly hurt, but she was shrugging it off as she carefully held Halen. "I'm okay," she said. "I'll take care of my cousin." The senshi nodded and left, quite unwillingly.

- - - - - -

That evening, there was a guest over for dinner at the Yochino house. Shinkou had eaten dinner with Reikon and her family after helping Halen take Reikon home. Halen was dismayed to learn that Shinkou had no memories of her previous life. All that she knew was that she was Sailor Hikari, the senshi of light, and that Reikon was Sailor Daichi.

"Whoever awoke you obviously only gave you what you needed to find us," Reikon said as she lay on the couch with a bag of ice on her head and a big heated blanket beneath her back. "You are sure you no nothing of the Tal system, or of Talor?"

"I'm sure," Shinkou said.

"The queen and princess?"

"No."

"Sailor Kaki, Shio, Aria, Mei, or Talor?"

"No, sorry."

"What about Halen?" Reikon then asked. "Surely you remember him."

"I'm afraid not," Shinkou said. "How should I know him?"

"Never mind," Reikon said. "Obviously you aren't meant to know."

"What about you being a princess?" Quiny asked as she jumped on the couch next to Shinkou. She looked thoroughly surprised.

"I was a princess?" she asked.

"Before you became Sailor Hikari," Quiny said. "I used to be a princess, too. Reiko-chan was a countess."

"If she can't remember these things than she doesn't need to know," Reikon said with a groan. "Quiny, I think you should check on Halen."

"He won't come out," Quiny said. "He's still upset."

"Tell him I said to get out here now," Reikon said agitatedly. Quiny nodded and hurried off. She returned with Halen. "Halen, stop blaming yourself," she said firstly. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine for being so hard on you lately. You need to calm down and forget about it. It's over and all that matters is that you are okay."

Halen didn't reply as he looked at Reikon's condition. She had dark rings around her left wrist and right ankle. Both had small bag of ice on their earlier until the swelling went down. "I know," Halen said finally. "I just can't believe I had no control."

"Believe it," Reikon said. "None of the previous phages have had control over the situation."

- - - - - -

The next day, Reikon went to the temple early in the afternoon. In her arms was a pet carrier. She went to the temple in hopes the girls would be studying. While they weren't studying, Usagi and Minako were there. Quiny and Rei were in the temple sweeping again. "Usagi-chan, are you busy?" Reikon asked.

"No, not at all," Usagi said nervously as she and Minako went to her. "Are you okay? You, uh, look a little rough."

"Football practice," Reikon said simply. "Have you two been missing anything lately?" The two girls looked at each other before Reikon opened the bet carrier. From the carrier sprang Luna into Usagi's arms and Artemis into Minako's arms. "Best to keep your pets in line, don't you think?"

"I'm so sorry!" Usagi exclaimed as she cradled Luna. "I had no idea!"

"It's okay," Reikon said, "Just keep a better eye on them. My mother doesn't like cats. We lost a pan of noodles for dinner because she saw them and threw her hands up in fear."

"Reikon-chan!" The three turned to the stairs. At the top appeared Shinkou. She ran at Reikon and jumped on her back. "Halen-san said you were here! I'm ready to study! Let's go!" She opened her eyes and looked straight at Minako. "You!" Shinkou slid off of Reikon's back and pointed a finger at Minako. "You stole my image!"

"How dare you accuse me of steeling your image?" Minako asked. "You stole _my_ image!" The two began fighting and yelling, with Usagi and Reikon wedged in the middle.


	20. Sailor Moon StarS 20

Shinkou incorporated herself into Reikon and Halen's life very quickly. She sat with them at lunch, followed them around, and even joined the same manga club as Halen. She also enjoyed watching the American football practices, though she was always worried that Reikon would get hurt. She was very good about keeping secrets, despite her flighty nature. She even began calling Halen "Onii-chan." She insisted she still knew nothing of her past life, and but also decided Halen would be the closest thing she could get to an older brother.

Reikon kept them away from battles, feeling unsure about Shinkou's abilities as a senshi. To be on the safe side, she began to train Shinkou on the roof. Quiny also joined in, and even Halen chipped in.

One day, Shinkou had to stay home because her blind mother had become sick. Reikon and Halen decided to treat Quiny to ice cream, though for no particular reason. After they had eaten they proceeded to walk home. On the way, however, Halen brought up a touchy subject. "We should wake up Sailor Mei," he said firmly. "If we do, then we will have a complete pair."

"No," Reikon said. "We are not going to wake them up!"

"But why not?" Quiny asked. "Sailor Hikari fights best with Sailor Mei!"

"If we are lucky, we won't have to do any more fighting," Reikon said. "It would be pointless to wake her up for nothing."

"But-!"

"The answer is no!" Reikon glared at Halen threateningly. Halen wasn't about to give in. The two began arguing back and forth, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Just as things were about to get worse, Usagi appeared out of nowhere.

"Please stop!" she shouted. "Don't fight!" Reikon and Halen immediately stopped.

"Why don't you listen to me when I say that?" Quiny asked sadly.

"What were they fighting about?" Usagi asked. Quiny looked up and put on her cutest, sweetest, most innocent smile.

"It was silly stuff," she said. Usagi's eyes widened. "What's wrong Usagi-san?"

"I was just thinking," Usagi replied. "Do you have a sister?" Reikon felt her heart stop. She tensed as her hands clenched into fists.

"No, she doesn't," Reikon said robotically. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, never mind," Usagi said with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing." She then walked away, leaving both Reikon and Halen with an uncomfortable feeling.

"I kind of do have a sister," Quiny said as she looked up at Reikon. "You are kind of like a sister to me, Reiko-chan." Reikon looked down and smiled, her tense muscles relaxing quickly.

- - - - - -

"The police officer was so nice and gave me candy!" Quiny gushed as she and Halen walked down the street. They were heading to the store where Reikon and Guren were shopping for a birthday present for Hanami. Halen and Quiny had left to look somewhere else, but Quiny had gotten lost. "The police officer was much nicer than the ones in California," she continued. "They were always mean to me. Though, I think it was because I was always running away from the orphanage."

"Well, let's just make sure not to pass this story on to Reikon, okay?" Halen said. "I can only imagine how angry she'd be."

"You mean like that?" Quiny asked. She pointed toward Reikon, who was storming their way.

"Yes, like that," Halen said nervously.

"Where have you two been?" Reikon demanded. "You said you would be going across the street."

"I got lost," Quiny said innocently. "A police officer helped me find Halen."

"How did you get lost?" Reikon asked as she eyed Halen dangerously.

"I walked away from Halen to look at woman with a funny hat and long blue hair, and big sunglasses," Quiny said. "I followed her because she looked funny and I couldn't remember the way back."

"And why did Halen let you out of his sight?" Reikon asked.

"He was looking at necklaces and stuff," Quiny replied. "I showed him the one I liked for Hanami-mama and he was asking the lady about it."

"I see," Reikon said as she took Quiny's hand. "How about I hold your hand so you don't wander off again?" Quiny was delighted. Halen was somewhat relieved, though he was still uneasy.

"Oh, Reiko-chan!" Quiny exclaimed. "I just remember something! The police officer looked just like Seiya Kou from the Three Lights!"

Reikon froze and looked at Halen. "He did look like him," he said sheepishly.

"Quiny, go with Guren-papa," Reikon said. "I'll be right back." Quiny nodded and hurried off to Guren. Reikon looked back to Halen. "Show me where you saw him."

- - - - - -

Halen led Reikon directly to where he had found Quiny with the police officer. He was still there, but this time was with Usagi and a little girl with red-pink hair. "Say, that girl looks like Quiny," Halen said. "The hair is wrong, but they're close."

"What is he doing in an officer's uniform?" Reikon asked suspiciously.

"I've heard of idols having to do certain kinds of work in different areas," Halen said. "Maybe he has to be a police officer for a little while."

"Hi Reiko-chan!" Reikon and Halen jumped up in surprise as Quiny appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Reikon asked. "You're supposed to be with-"

"I was following the lady with the funny hat," Quiny said. "She keeps going to the police station. There is something funny about her."

"You said her hat was funny," Halen said.

"I mean besides her hat," Quiny said. "Will you come with me?" Reikon turned to look at Seiya and Usagi, who were walking away with the little girl on his shoulders.

"Okay, we'll go."

- - - - - -

Reikon and Halen followed Quiny to the police station, which was where Seiya and Usagi were also going. Reikon followed Quiny, however, to where the strange lady was. They sat and watched as she tried to get an interview with the police chief. She followed him until he was backed up against a wall. "This isn't good," Halen said as he began to unbutton his shirt. Beneath it was his armor.

"You still wear your armor around?" Reikon asked angrily.

"You never know," Halen replied.

"Look!" Quiny was pointing to the lady, who suddenly changed clothes into a skimpy bathing-suit-like outfit. She attacked the police chief, and Reikon and Quiny transformed. "Elementus Transformus Poof!"

"Daichi Element Transform!" Halen was out of his normal clothing by the time the two girls were done transforming. When they looked back at the chief, his star seed had come out and turned black. The three were about to attack when Sailor Moon and Pluto appeared. The two enemies introduced themselves as Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow.

Though they couldn't hear it, Pluto used her "Dead Scream" attack and sent it at Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow. The two got into the telephone box, but before they could disappear Daichi sent her own attack. "Thorn Tangle!" Daichi cracked the Ibarakei on the ground and summoned thick vines around the telephone box. The vines stabbed into the glass, scaring the two inside. The box then disappeared.

The police chief turned into Sailor Cop. He fired at Moon and Pluto, giving Daichi and Elementus a shot at attacking him. "Thorn Tangle!" Daichi shouted again, sending thorns up and around Sailor Cop.

"Fabulous Fire!" shouted Elementus as she sent a fiery snake at the vines. The fines caught fire and Sailor Cop was in a frenzy to stamp them out.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter appeared and attacked Sailor Cop, sending him down.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted. She sent her healing attack at Sailor Cop, returning his star seed and returning him back to normal. Per usual, Daichi, Elementus, and Terran Knight left in a hurry.


	21. Sailor Moon StarS 21

Shinkou had been disappointed that she couldn't have helped, but Reikon quickly and effectively assured her that it was only a minor fight. Reikon managed to keep everyone out of senshi affairs for a while after that. That is, until Reikon had a vision for the first time since the day she had been trapped under Neherenia's mirror spell.

It was a powerful vision that made her stumble a bit, but no more or less. In it she had been on an airplane, standing in front of Sailor Aluminum Siren. Nearby, she saw Taylor Joseph and Shinkou. Right when lunch began, Reikon grabbed Shinkou and took her to where they and Halen always sat.

"An airplane?" Shinkou asked. "Well, there is a special Three Lights members only event happening this evening," she said. "The Three Lights are in a new movie and it will be shown on this flight."

"Are you going?" Reikon asked. Shinkou nodded and held up her fan club card. Clipped to the back of it was a ticket. "Good. I normally hate getting involved, but you have to go and keep and eye out for anything suspicious. Do you remember our description of Sailor Aluminum Siren?" Shinkou nodded again. "Good. Keep an eye out for anyone that looks like her. Also, keep and eye out for Taylor Joseph.

"She's going on the flight," Shinkou said. "She's been bragging about being able to sit with the Three Lights. She's also been fantasizing about one of the Three Lights falling in love with her because she gets to sit with them." Shinkou smiled and giggled. Then she became serious, at least as much as she was capable of. "Apparently, three fans will be sitting with the Three Lights. I'm not one of them, though."

"Then just keep your ears open," Reikon said. "Something is going to happen."

- - - - - -

Shinkou was so excited she almost forgot about her duty. She boarded the plain and excitedly said hello to Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Shinkou was happy to be seated near the stairs to the second level. Since it was the only way to the second level, where the Three Lights and three lucky fans would be seated, it enabled her to keep an eye out for trouble. She excitedly said hello to Taylor as she passed by and went upstairs. Taylor was also very excited and clutched her gold member card as tightly as possible without bending it. Another girl followed Taylor up to the second level. Then the Three Lights came and made a short speech. Then they, too, went up to the second level.

While Shinkou was fiddling with her hair, she noticed how Tsukino Usagi came on board and went up to the second level. "I didn't know Tsukino-san was a member," Shinkou said. "Wait, she isn't a member!" Shinkou recalled to earlier that day. Usagi had been very sad because she didn't have a ticket and her friends did. "That certainly qualifies as suspicious."

Up on the second level, Taylor was showing Taiki her gold fan club card. She was distracted by Usagi's arrival, however. Taylor, too, knew Usagi wasn't a member and wondered how she had gotten on the flight, let alone gotten a seat with Seiya. Her wondering soon gave away to the need to go to the bathroom. Embarrassed, she got up in the middle of the movie and went to the small bathroom next to the stairs. While she was washing her hands, she heard very strange noises.

Downstairs, Shinkou nearly fell asleep during the movie. She was snapped out of her drowsiness when Ami, Makoto, Minako, and their friend Rei went upstairs. Shinkou unbuckled herself and followed then slowly and quietly. She peered over the top step and watched the four girls fight humanoid airplanes. Shinkou looked for Taylor, and saw her peering out of the bathroom. Without a second thought, Shinkou jumped up and shoved Taylor back into the bathroom.

"Akarino-san!" Taylor whispered. "What's going on?"

"It's bad news," Shinkou said. "That is the enemy and you are a sailor senshi like me." Shinkou tried to remember everything Reikon had told her, in case of an emergency. "You are Sailor Talor. You say 'Tal Guardian Power, Make-Up' to transform. They are in trouble and you have to transform!" Taylor looked at Shinkou in disbelief. "Look, watch me. Hikari Element Transform!" Despite the small space, Shinkou transformed into Sailor Hikari. Taylor still stared in shock, but shook her head and looked up.

"Tal Guardian Power, Make-Up!" Taylor was overcome by flowing energy that transformed her into a senshi in a black and orange uniform. "What…"

"No time," Sailor Hikari said. "Come on!" Hikari grabbed Talor's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom in time to see the three stewardesses back to normal and Sailor Aluminum Siren about to attack.

"Galactica Tsunami!" Aluminum Siren shouted.

"Earth Bomb!" shouted Talor. She held up her hands, thumb-to-thumb and palms out, and two ball-shaped rocks appeared. She threw each at the attack, depleting the attack with small explosions from the rocks. The senshi turned in surprise at Talor and Hikari.

"Nankan!" shouted Hikari. She summoned a barrier of golden light in front of the senshi. The senshi turned and watched as the barrier took the rest of the attack. Panicked, Aluminum Siren left.

Before the other senshi turned back around, Talor ran back into the bathroom and Hikari ran down the stairs. Talor didn't know how she had known what to do, but her uniform disappeared and she huddled next to the toilet to look afraid. Hikari's uniform disappeared as she went down the steps. She strapped herself into her chair and pretended to be asleep like the other passengers.

After the flight, Taylor and Shinkou watched sadly as the Three Lights walked away without saying anything to Usagi and her friends. "Can't we tell them about us?" Taylor asked.

"No," Shinkou said. "We're under orders not to."

- - - - - -

Taylor was very nervous about being a senshi. She was shocked to learn Reikon was a girl, as well as a senshi, but when she calmed down she reluctantly accepted her duty as a senshi. Then Halen told her she was the leader.

"I'm the leader?" Taylor whispered. "No, that isn't right. I'm no leader!"

"You don't have to even be a senshi," Reikon said. "You can leave right now and forget you know any of this."

"Reikon, she can't do that!" Halen objected. "She is the leader and we will need her help!"

"I am second-in-command and she didn't ask for this," Reikon said. "She doesn't need to be here."

"I'll stay, Taylor said meekly. "I just don't want to be the leader…"


	22. Sailor Moon StarS 22

Taylor began to eat lunch with Reikon, Halen, and Shinkou. "I knew there was something odd about them," Reikon said as Shinkou told them about the Three Lights, which she had forgotten about earlier.

"You're instincts tend to be right, you know," Halen said through a mouthful of food.

"I hope they aren't right again," she said quietly. "If they are, another senshi will be awakening."

"Which one?" Halen asked. Just then, Gutaika walked by. She smiled shyly and waved at Halen, who blushed and waved back. This earned an immediate glare from Reikon.

"I thought you had broken up with her," she said angrily.

"Why would he break up with Taika-chan?" Shinkou asked.

"I couldn't," Halen said, not hearing Shinkou. "I can't!"

"You can and you will," Reikon said. "Either that or I will go and break you two up myself."

"No!" Halen shouted. Then he calmed. "I'll go talk to her…" He stood up in defeat and followed after Gutaika in a run.

"Why should he break up with Taika-chan?" Shinkou asked again.

"Is she a senshi?" Taylor then asked. Reikon stared at Halen and Gutaika for a moment before looking at Shinkou and Taylor. She then looked to her sandwich and replied.

"She is Sailor Mei," she said. "I didn't want any of you waking up, so I told Halen that both of us needed to stay away from all of you. He's been having a hard time staying away from her, though."

"I see," Taylor said softly.

"But what if she is the senshi you think will wake up?" Shinkou asked.

"No," Reikon said. "The senshi I saw in my vision was at a Three Lights event that had a DJ booth."

"The radio show!" Taylor and Shinkou squealed. "I'm going to that!" The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Good," Reikon said. "You'll be able to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Taika-chan isn't a fan of the Three Lights," Shinkou said knowingly. "I don't think she'll be going."

"Good," Reikon said as she lifted her sandwich to take a bite. Before she could, it suddenly exploded. There was nothing left, save for what remained on Reikon's face. She looked up directly at Gutaika, who was running away from Halen. Halen turned to Reikon sadly, only then noticing the sandwich on her face. Shinkou handed Reikon a napkin, which she used to wipe her face as Halen ran over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think Gutaika made my sandwich explode," Reikon said. "If fact, I'm sure of it. I don't think she knew she did it, though."

"She's upset," Halen said softly. "Mainly at you because she knows you're behind my having to break up with her."

"Her powers are waking up," Reikon said worriedly. "That is not good."

- - - - - -

After school, Suiikino Asanagi went to her favorite department store. She wanted to see the new fortune teller, to talk about a worry she had recently had. As she approached the booth, she passed by Tsukino Usagi. She wondered if Usagi had gone to the booth. Once to the booth, Asanagi sat down and spoke to the fortune teller.

"Lately, I've become very worried about many things," Asanagi explained. "First, I've recently gotten a letter from my brother. He is a part of an international rock band. It was a short letter, saying he was touring in America and he hopes I'm doing okay. I'm always worried about him. My second worry is about some girls in my school. I'm suspicious of them and I believe that may be getting into trouble. I also feel as though there are things missing in me, like memories or something."

Behind the veil, Rei listened attentively. Her attentions wandered, however, as she saw in her mind a sailor senshi in heels holding a mirror. She thought it was Sailor Neptune, but lost the image as Asanagi's voice caught her attention. "What do you suspect these girls of in your school?" Rei asked, taking notice of the girl's Juuban uniform.

"I think some girls are sailor senshi," Asanagi said bluntly. "This one girl, Shinkou, looks just like Sailor Venus and I think this girl named Taylor might be Sailor Mars." Rei shook her head, her veil flowing smoothly.

"These are silly suspicions of an over-worked mind," Rei said. "You need to relax, or else work and stress will lead to paranoia." Asanagi nodded and got up to leave.

"I hope so," she said. "I would hate to think that any girls I know are sailor senshi. They could get hurt very badly. Anyway, thank you and good bye. I have a Three Lights event to go to."

- - - - - -

The radio show was fairly crowded, despite the fact that the number of people who applied to get in was forty times the amount that was actually allowed in. Among the crowd were Taylor and Shinkou, who were unfortunate enough to be in the crowded middle. Nearby, and faring better, was Asanagi. Sticking out of her shirt pocket was a Three Lights fan club card, the number 784 showing in dim lettering.

After the event, Taylor and Shinkou pulled themselves to the side to stay behind, in case anything was to happen. They were unable to go snooping around, however, as Asanagi insisted on staying with them. The three wandered around the back, though Shinkou couldn't explain why she wanted to go back there. She had a funny feeling, and she wanted to follow it like Reikon followed hers. Suddenly there was a scream. Taylor and Shinkou immediately ran for the scream, unknowingly followed by Asanagi. When the two saw DJ Jack being attacked, they transformed.

"Tal Guardian Power, Make-Up!"

"Hikari Element Transform!" Asanagi watched as the two transformed. When they were done, she pointed at them and shouted at them.

"I knew you were senshi!" she said. "I knew it! I was wrong on which senshi you were but I was right on the fact that you were senshi!"

"You'll keep this a secret, right?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Of course I will," Asanagi said smartly. "I have to keep my own secret, too." She lifted her shirt up enough to show a white belt around her waist. Embedded into the belt were two stones, one teal and one maroon. "I'm a senshi too, Sailor Shio." She then brushed her hand against the stones. "Shio Element Transform!" Water-like energy spilled from the stones and surrounded her in a tornado of water. The water stuck to her body. The water then exploded to reveal a part of her uniform, beginning with her heels and ending with her tiara.

"You are the senshi Reikon said was going to appear!" Hikari exclaimed as a mirror appeared in Shio's hands. "How did you wake up?"

"Reikon?" Before anyone could answer the other, the three senshi heard the unmistakable sounds of attacking. They looked around the corner and saw DJ Jack return to normal. They gasped when they saw a paw-shaped rocket flying toward Sailor Moon, but they cried out when they saw Seiya run in the way and take the rocket. The two enemies, Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Lead Crow, were then bombarded by attacks from Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. The two evil senshi went into the telephone box, only to have it be very crowded.

"Your hip is too big!" Tin Nyanko shouted. "Why don't you go on a diet?"

"Do something about your big tits!" Lead Crow shouted back. Before the box could disappear, the three senshi attacked it.

"Earth Bomb!" Talor threw two rock bombs.

"Sunray!" Hikari summoned her staff and sent her blinding attack.

"Tidal Wave!" Shio sent a wall of water. The three attacks ruthlessly beat at the telephone box, leaving its windows shattered and metal slightly bent as it disappeared. The three senshi remained behind their corner as the two Starlights carried Seiya away. As they watched, they jumped at the sound of someone landing behind them. Sailor Elementus and Sailor Daichi were behind them, looking rushed.

"It's all over," Hikari said. "Seiya-san got hurt."

"Sailor Shio," Daichi said. "It was you who awoke." Shio nodded. Daichi went passed them and looked around the corner as the Starlights disappeared. She then left the corner, followed by Talor, Hikari, Elementus, and Shio. "Don't mind them," she said. "This involves them more than they want to admit. In the end, we will all have to depend on each other."

"Did you hear what the Starlights said?" Hikari whispered. Daichi nodded.

"We heard from the roof," Elementus whispered.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked. "Who are these new senshi?"

"This is Sailor Talor," Daichi said, motioning to the shy one. "This is Sailor Shio," she then said, motioning to Shio. "You already know Elementus and Hikari."

"Just how many of you are there?" Jupiter asked.

"No more if I can help it," Daichi said. She then turned around and walked away, followed by the senshi.

They followed her to her home. By then, they had all left their uniforms and had returned to normal. They went to the roof, where Reikon immediately questioned Asanagi.

"How did you wake up?" she asked.

"Well, I was looking at this stand that had many polished stones," Asanagi explained. "I picked up two of them and I felt very weird. I went home and said these words that came to my head. The two stones, which I had bought, began to glow and I transformed."

"The Aquati Stones," Reikon said. "Is one teal and the other maroon?" Asanagi nodded and lifted the bottom of her shirt to show her belt. "I see. Do you remember anything about your past life?"

"My past life?" repeated Asanagi. "I didn't know I had one."

"That's okay," Shinkou said. "Taylor-chan and I don't remember either."

"This is getting out of hand," Reikon said as she turned away. "I don't want all of you to wake up!"

"But we are," Shinkou said. "We should just accept it." Reikon sighed and looked up into the sky.


	23. Sailor Moon StarS 23

Asanagi was accepted into the group without difficulty. Learning that Reikon was a girl didn't surprise the genius sailor senshi, but not knowing anything about her past life disappointed her. "I don't see how any of us will be effective senshi if we cannot remember who we once were like you can," Asanagi said one day at lunch. "I feel so intimidated because you remember everything."

"I apologize," Reikon said. "However, I'm glad you don't remember everything. This is your life now, and being a senshi will only disrupt it."

"I wonder is Seiya-san is okay," Taylor said sadly. "He looked pretty bad when they took him away."

"We obviously are not the only ones worried," Asanagi. "Tsukino-san has seemed rather depressed today."

"The other girls don't seem as worried," Shinkou said. "I wonder why…"

"They may be putting on a front," Reikon said. "After all, they have to think about Odango Atama's feelings. Showing that they are worried would only make her worse."

"Why do you call her 'Odango Atama' instead of her name?" Asanagi asked, letting her sandwich fall to her lap delicately. "It seems rather inappropriate."

"It is merely the nickname I have become accustomed to calling her," Reikon said through a mouthful of ramen. "I've known her longer, anyway."

"Say Reikon…" Shinkou tied her bag shut as she looked at her lap. "In our past life, were there ever animals that talked?"

The others looked at her quizzically. Reikon paled. "Is its name 'Bruta' or 'Balina' by chance?"

- - - - - -

Shinkou had spoken of her blind mother's guide dog, a big black one. When the girls and Halen went to Shinkou's home after school that day, they were greeted by Shinkou's mother, who surprised the others by knowing Shinkou was Sailor Hikari.

"We keep no secrets," Akarino-sama said. "We never have. This was no exception. I am perfectly okay with my daughter being a protector of all things good, all as long as she returns home every night. The other requirement is that Bruta keep an eye on her." The group looked at the black dog, who unmistakably winked at them.

"It is nice to see you all again," the dog said. Asanagi, Halen, and Taylor jumped in fright. Quiny and Reikon were unfazed.

"Why aren't you a cat anymore?" Reikon asked. "Why the change?"

"This form suited better with Shinkou's family situation," Bruta explained. "Since her mother is blind, I can act as a guide dog and go anywhere she and Shinkou go. It was much more inconspicuous than a cat trailing around after them."

"I see," Reikon said. "Is Balina around?"

"I don't know," Bruta said. "I have seen Luna and Artemis, but nothing of Balina."

"Bruta, I've never asked you before," Shinkou began, "But were you ever a cat here?" Bruta smiled and nodded.

"I was the cat you befriended long before your sight returned," Bruta said. "I came back after I had restored your sight. It took a lot of energy, which is why I was absent for that period of time?"

"You were the one who restored my sight?" Shinkou asked. "Why did you never tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" Asanagi asked. "Restoring her sight?"

"I was once as blind as my mother," Shinkou said. "We were helped with everyday things by a neighbor. When I was younger, I met a cat and tried to keep it. Shortly after it disappeared, my sight returned without reason. The doctors could never explain it."

"Bruta, were you the one who restored Shinkou's memories?" Bruta looked at Reikon, who seemed a little upset.

"I was not," Bruta said. "I was very surprised when she woke up one morning with her ring."

"Then your presence might had had something to do with it," Asanagi said. "When I touched the Stones of Aquati, my knowledge of being a senshi, shallow as it was, awoke me. Your presence, coupled with recent problems with this enemy, probably was the reason behind it."

"That is a likely explanation," Bruta said. "Well, now that I've been discovered would you like my presence at any engagements with the enemy?"

"No," Reikon said. "We can take care of each other. You take care of Shinkou's mother."

- - - - - -

"I am not going to an idol concert," Reikon argued. She, Quiny, and Asanagi were standing near to the entrance to the amusement center, where the Three Lights would be holding a concert. Shinkou and Taylor were trying to convince her to go.

"But this is a good chance to see if Seiya-san is okay," Shinkou argued. "Also, if there is an attack we can be there in an instant!"

"I highly doubt anything will happen," Reikon said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they cancel the concert, depending on how his condition is."

"Fine, we'll go and you three can go elsewhere," Taylor said. "Come on Shinkou! We have to hurry before the tickets get sold out!" With Shinkou in tow, Taylor ran off toward the ticket booth.

"I want to ride the Ferris wheel during the concert!" Quiny said excitedly. "Please?"

"That I can agree to," Reikon said. "Asanagi-chan, would you like to accompany us?"

"I would be happy to," Asanagi said with a sweet smile.

Just as the concert was beginning, Reikon, Quiny, and Asanagi climbed on board the Ferris wheel. Quiny couldn't get on without saying hello to Usagi, who was standing in front of them and got in the car before theirs.

As the car climbed higher, Quiny could barely contain herself. She was up and about, looking all around. Asanagi kept an eye on her, delighted to watch over her. Reikon, meanwhile, was developing a headache. At one point, her sight failed. Quiny instantly felt this and was promptly at Reikon's side as she was dragged into a vision.

It wasn't like any vision she had ever had, though. It was different, like a story book. She heard a faint voice speaking in the surroundings as the images played through.

"This is all due to Galaxia," the voice said. "She wants to destroy all of the stars by getting all of the star seeds. When she gets all of the star seeds, the galaxy will be hers. Our planet was destroyed by Galaxia. But our final hope, the princess, escaped and came to Earth. We followed her and came to Earth, too…"

Reikon shook her head in her unconscious, not understanding what the voice was saying. She felt as though the voice wasn't speaking to her, like she was being forced upon something. Before she could begin to make any more sense of it, she was pulled back into the Farris wheel car.

- - - - - -

Usagi ran out of the car, worry for Seiya surging through her. Before she could begin her search, however, another worry gripped her. "Get an ambulance!" a girl shouted. "Get help! Do something!" Usagi turned around and gasped as one of the Farris wheel workers brought a long board. They laid someone on it and carried them out of the car behind Usagi's. She saw Reikon unconscious on the board.

"Reikon-chan…" Usagi whispered fearfully. First Seiya had fainted, and now Reikon was unconscious. She had a feeling Reikon was in good hands, however, and ran off in search of Seiya.

- - - - - -

No ambulance came for Reikon, as the closest available one had gone for Seiya. Reikon hadn't minded, however, as she woke up in the first-aid building. She left promptly without any of the women around her saying a word. After finding Asanagi and Quiny with Shinkou and Taylor, she left and went home.

"What happened?" Shinkou asked. "Was it a vision?"

"I don't know," Reikon said as she bowled her way through the crowd. "It was unlike any I've ever had. It was like it wasn't meant for me or something, like I was picking up on someone else's vision or something. Whatever it was, though, it talked about someone named Galaxia, and I think that is who our enemy is."

"Speaking of enemy, Sailor Moon and her senshi dealt with another phage," Taylor said. "Shinkou and I didn't get a chance to do anything." The girls expected a round of anger form Reikon, but she just bowled ahead as though she hadn't heard. In truth, Reikon had heard, but now she had given up the fight.

"We are going to revive our team," she said. "First we find Sailor Aria and Kaki. Then we'll awaken Ankokuno-san."


	24. Sailor Moon StarS 24

Finding Sailor Aria was easy. Getting close to her was not. The girl, Kazeno Hogosha, was very ill and walked around with a mask over her mouth. She avoided contact with others, though it seemed like her own peers avoided her more than she avoided them. Bruta and Quiny had taken over searching for Sailor Kaki, but with no luck. "If she is in the city, we haven't found her," Bruta said. "It is more likely she isn't in Tokyo." As for Gutaika, the girls all avoided her, being very fearful of the powers that she might be waking into.

One day, Asanagi and Shinkou followed Hogosha to an apartment building that was not where she lived. They knew Hogosha lived in a nice house. Needless to say, they were suspicious of Hogosha's destination. They followed her to the top floor of the building, taking a separate elevator, and upon stepping out, Shinkou nearly blew their cover. Asanagi had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep the energetic girl from shouting out. In a whisper, and nowhere near calm, Shinkou said, "This is where the Three Lights live!"

If it were true, it would make sense. The girl's bag was decorated with all sorts of pins and stickers of the Three Lights. Her fan club card number was 180 and she had constantly gone to Juuban High School. "She must be a big fan," Asanagi commented. She a look of realization hit her. "How would she know where the Three Lights live?"

"There is a very, very secret forum that tells all sorts of secrets!" Shinkou said knowingly. "Nothing is impossible to find if you try hard enough!" The two peered around the corner as Hogosha reached up to knock. She froze, however, before her hand had touched the door. "She's so nervous," Shinkou said sadly. "The poor girl…" Hogosha remained frozen in contemplation until a cough erupted from her chest. She began coughing badly, unwittingly catching the attention of those beyond the door. Her coughing disappeared as the door opened and Yaten stood in the doorway.

Hogosha looked up fearfully as she began to shake. She tried to speak, but couldn't and instead found herself running away down the hall to the elevators. One was already open and she flew into it. Shinkou and Asanagi couldn't get into it, but noticed from their position how a notebook binder had fallen out of her bag in her panic. "The poor girl," Shinkou whispered again as she and Asanagi went into the second elevator.

The next day, Asanagi and Shinkou told this tale to the others. They were at the Crown, sitting only two tables away from Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Reikon had been listening to them more than she had been listening to Shinkou. The group of four had been talking about the mysterious Sailor Daichi and the new senshi and how they always seemed to appear around the Starlights. Michiru suggested that they might be connected.

"Reikon?" Reikon turned her attention back to her own group. "The girl is so ill. We can't possibly let her wake up as a senshi," Asanagi said. "She wouldn't last."

"I agree," Halen said. The other agreed, except for Quiny.

"If she is sick I will be sick," Quiny said. "I already feel sick."

"It is the connections she has with the four senshi of fire, earth, water, and air," Halen said. "I see. Will waking her up help any?"

"We won't know until we try," Reikon said. Suddenly there was a snort of ice cream and a scream of pain as Quiny dropped her spoon and grabbed her head. She began to cry and scream, kicking wildly as though in a tantrum.

"Quiny, calm down!" Asanagi said as she tried to consol the poor child. There was no comforting her, however. Reikon quickly scooped Quiny into her arms and left in a hurry, apologizing to her friends. As she passed by Haruka's table, she stared almost evilly at them. It was unintended, but she couldn't explain it as she ran out with a screaming child in her arms.

Reikon and Quiny had no sooner left when Shinkou jumped up, knocking her knees into the table. "Shinkou, what's wrong?" Halen asked. Shinkou didn't answer as she ground her palms into her temples. Her face became red and tears streamed freely.

"I don't know," she finally said through a strained voice. "I have to go!" She left in a hurry, nearly running over another customer. The remaining three looked among each other in confusion while the outer senshi followed Reikon, Quiny, and Shinkou out.

- - - - - -

No one was home when Reikon arrived. Quiny had calmed, but had vomited on the way. The poor child was in definite pain. After lying Quiny in her bed, Reikon went straight for the medicine cabinet. She then went to the kitchen to fetch ice and a heated blanket, not yet knowing which would be needed, if either. As she passed by the door, she realized it was open a bit. Peering through the opening was a pair of round violet eyes. "Sailor Saturn, please come in and make your self comfortable. I'll only be a moment."

- - - - - -

In her office, Tin Nyanko was lazily flipping through a marine magazine. She stared hungrily at the fish until she saw a handsome man with shoulder-length, wavy, teal hair. She read the article with interest, finding out that he was a marine biologist most notable for working with dolphins. It said he was working now with penguins in Tokyo. "I found a star seed," she said. "It has to be him."

"I will have nothing to do with your failure," Lead Crow said from across the room. "Leave me out of it."

"I'd be more than happy to," Tin Nyanko said snidely.

- - - - - -

"I'm not sick," Quiny complained wearily as she curled up in the heated blanket. "Aria is sick…"

"For that reason, so are you," Reikon said. "Take this and sleep. We'll find a way out of this soon." She stood and left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at Hotaru and Setsuna, who were sitting on the sofa.

"How is she?" Setsuna asked.

"Her head hurts and her stomach is upset," Reikon explained as she stood behind the couch opposite from her two guests.

"How do you know who we are?" Setsuna then asked. "Who are you?"

"Familiarities," Reikon explained, answering the first question. "You see, you two look similar to how you did in the Silver Millennium, save for the age differences. Plus, I knew Tenou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru were Sailor Uranus and Neptune, respectively. The rest was no difficulty."

"But who are you?" Setsuna asked. Reikon smiled and slipped off her jacket, revealing her slim figure below her non-formfitting attire.

"You're a girl!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I am Sailor Daichi," Reikon said as she threw her jacket onto the table. "Quiny is Sailor Elementus. My so-called cousin, Halen, is Terran Knight."

"Where are you from and why do you keep your identities a secret?" Setsuna asked. Reikon sighed.

"I was born here in Tokyo," she said. "Quiny was born in California and orphaned there. We were reborn here, you see, just like the rest of you. Halen was not, but he is another story. As for our identities, I would have rather avoided this. However, it has become unavoidable. My team is awakening and I can't stop it. Earth is our home, too, and we are going to protect it." Reikon then looked solemnly at Setsuna and Hotaru. "Until the day we reveal our identities to everyone as a whole, I would prefer to keep this a secret. The day will be soon, though." Hotaru and Setsuna nodded.

- - - - - -

Shinkou ran to the park with plans of cutting through to get home. Her pain eased, however, as she neared it. With a sigh of relief, the pain disappeared completely. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by Haruka and Michiru. Their following was interrupted however, by a tall man with wavy teal hair pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his neck. He bowed to Haruka and Michiru in a gentleman's way. "Neptune, you have prospered into the beautiful woman I knew you would," he said. Haruka and Michiru were instantly in defensive stances, high on their guard.

"Explain yourself!" Haruka yelled. The man chuckled.

"I apologize," he said sincerely. "I forget, you are Kaiou Michiru in their life. My name is Anthony Rivers, though everyone calls me 'Triton.' During the Silver Millennium, I was your older brother.

- - - - - -

Shinkou walked through the park, as though pulled a specific direction. Her walk soon brought her to the lake, where she found the Three Lights talking to Kazeno Hogosha. She inched close enough to listen.

"Thank you," the girl said as she clutched her notebook binder close.

"Why did you run away?" Taiki asked. The girl looked down nervously.

"I was nervous," she explained. "I wanted to meet you, but I got scared."

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"You three are famous. I was afraid of saying something stupid or making a fool of myself. It seems I did that anyway…"

"Why did you want to meet us?" Yaten asked, his voice hinting a bit of coldness. "Is it just because you are a fan?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you three before I got to sick to get out of bed again. I've been very ill lately. I just wanted to see you, in case maybe seeing you three made me feel better."

"Why would seeing us make you feel better?" Taiki then asked.

"Because I feel something from you, like a power, or a tremble. I've felt it the past times I tried to see you, and even when I saw you on accident. It didn't feel human, so I thought maybe you three were REALLY special... I don't know, maybe I'm delusional like the doctor said..." Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a scream.

- - - - - -

Michiru and Haruka were speechless. "I know, this probably doesn't make any sense. I don't blame you if you are confused, or if you don't believe me. Let's see… You were Princess Neptune of the Kaiousei Kingdom. You were the middle princess and the one bestowed with the honor of being the senshi of our planet. You wield the Deep Aqua Mirror, one of the treasures of our planet."

Michiru backed away. "I don't know who you are, but stay away," she said. She and Haruka turned away to leave, but they stopped when they heard someone else behind them. They turned to see a woman approaching Anthony.

"Mr. Rivers! It is a pleasure to meet you," the woman said. "I was hoping I could get an interview with you and learn a little more about your past work with dolphins and your recent work with penguins."

"No," Anthony said. "For one, I've already been interviewed on the basis for newspaper, magazine, and television in every place I've been. Two, I don't know who you are. Three, how did you find me here?"

The woman looked in scorn at Anthony before throwing her clothing away, revealing her to be Sailor Tin Nyanko. Before Michiru and Haruka could retaliate, Tin Nyanko had her bazooka out and was blasting it at the two women. It struck the ground in front of their feet, the explosion throwing them backward. She tossed her bazooka away and turned on Anthony, extracting his star seed as he screamed. It was not the one she wanted, however, and it turned black. "That's disappointing," she said sourly. She turned around to Michiru and Haruka just as Shinkou jumped clean over them from behind a bush. "Enjoy the party!" she said as she went into the telephone box. She disappeared as Shinkou stared at Anthony. He was quickly turning into a phage. Without a second thought, she lifted her hand into the air.

"Hikari Element Transform!" She waved her ring hand in front of her face and over her head. From the sun on her ring spilled many ribbons of golden and silver-white light. The ribbons formed into an airy, glowing version of her uniform. Then, the ribbons burst into twinkling stars that faded away, her uniform becoming solid.

She summoned the staff of Golden Day into her hands as Anthony became a phage with sea green skin, a skin-tight black scuba suit, long watery hair, and over a dozen tentacles for legs. He turned right at Hikari as she shouted, "Nankan!" A golden barrier surrounded the monster, seemingly trapping him. However, he summoned a trident into each hand and struck at the barrier until it broke apart. Then, with speed Hikari could not guess, he slid across the ground at her and ran her right over. Michiru and Haruka had leapt out of the way as the monster came at them. He disappeared into the trees in the direction Shinkou had come from.

On the other side of the trees ran Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. They ran in the direction of the scream. Hogosha followed, but she became weary very quickly and fell to her knees in exhaustion. The monster appeared suddenly out of nowhere and ran over Seiya and Yaten and tossed aside Taiki. He then continued his frenzied run for the lake. In his path was Hogosha. The monster ran her over as well, but her braid was caught by one of the tentacles. As a result, Hogosha was dragged into the lake as the monster dived in.

The Three Lights transformed and ran back to the lake. They were followed closely by Sailor Hikari, with Sailor Uranus and Neptune behind her. By the time they got to the lake, the monster was below the surface and the lake was a raging whirlpool. Caught in the vortex was Hogosha, who was panicking and thrashing around holding her breath for dear life. All the while her mind kept taking her back to her first swimming occasion. It was shortly after her swimming lessons and she was going into the water without any help and without anyone around. While threading water, she became weak and lost the strength to keep above the surface. She had thrashed around, like she now did.

The monster popped out of the center of the vortex and used his tridents to send powerful jets of water at the senshi. The senshi jumped out of the way in time and Neptune stepped up to attack.

"Deep Submerge!" she shouted as she sent her watery orb at the monster. The monster caught the attack on one of his tridents, however, and sent it back as a long whip of water. The whip caught Neptune around her waist. He then dragged her into the waters.

Hogosha felt the presence of Sailor Neptune as soon as the senshi hit the water. Unwillingly she opened her eyes and saw the defenseless senshi thrashing around. Suddenly, Hogosha felt a strength she had never before felt. Her small wing earring began to glow as the watery vortex was disrupted. She remained still in the water as Neptune got closer. As Neptune passed by Hogosha grabbed her wrist. The water around them stirred as they were suddenly propelled out of the water. Just as Hogosha hit the surface, she was overcome by a white glow. As the water left her, a senshi uniform appeared in place of her clothing.

The two floated down to the grass as the very angry monster emerged from the water. He used his tridents to send jets of water at the two. The small senshi swiped her hand at the jets as she shouted, "Wind Blade!" A white blade-like piece of energy appeared and cut through the jets, disrupting their flow and dropping them to the ground as harmless water. Now even angrier, the monster lifted his arms dramatically. All of the water in that part of the lake, save for what held up the monster, suddenly lifted up into a tidal wave that threatened to crush the senshi. The senshi tried to attack the wave or to run, but it was of no use. Just before the wave crashed down, there came hope.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Tidal Wave!"

Mercury's attack froze the tidal wave, and then Sailor Shio's attack struck and destroyed it. The energy of the attack sent the portions back into the lake, where it almost immediately melted. Sailor Moon and her senshi joined Sailor Uranus and Hikari while Shio, Talor, and Terran Knight joined Sailor Neptune and the new senshi.

The monster looked at the new arrivals furiously as he swirled his tridents into the water and then lifted them into swirling tornados of water. His attack was not launched, however, as Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Dead Scream," she whispered, sending her violet orb at the monster. He fell back and his tornados fell away.

"Thorn Tangle!" shouted Sailor Daichi as she jumped ahead of Pluto. A crack from the Ibarakei sent vines from the shore of the lake up and over and around the monster, tying him down where he was. She, Pluto, and Saturn joined the Starlights.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" shouted Sailor Moon as she healed the monster. Anthony's star seed returned to its place and the vines left him. Anthony then fell unconsciously into the lake. Daichi bolted ahead and dove into the lake before the others got there. She swam almost feverishly to Anthony and pulled him up as he slipped under. She then swam to the nearest shore. The Sailor Moon and her senshi ran to them as the Starlights left. Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn ran to Neptune as Talor, Hikari, Shio, and Terran Knight ran to the new senshi.

Sailor Moon noticed how Daichi held the man protectively and yet fearfully. The man began to stir and Daichi rest him on the ground. "Let's go," she said to her senshi. They followed, though the new one remained behind. "Come along, Sailor Aria." The new senshi smiled and, after grabbing her bag and binder, followed Daichi and the others.


	25. Sailor Moon StarS 25

"They can't explain it," Hogosha said as she sat in Reikon's living room. She had become a Senshi only two days ago, and already her illness was gone. "It must be because I became Sailor Aria."

"That is the likely explanation," Reikon said. "Quiny is still sick, but it is only an annoying cold now. If you hadn't awoken and healed as you did, it may have gotten worse."

"So does this mean we are going to awaken Sailor Mei?" Asanagi asked. Reikon shook her head. "Yochino-san, we are no closer to finding Sailor Kaki. We should focus on the Senshi we have at hand."

"Not now," Reikon said. "Shinkou transformed in front of Haruka-san and Michiru-san. Hogosha essentially transformed in front of everyone. Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san know that Quiny and I are Senshi. I think it is time to give up the charade and throw away our masks."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Bruta asked. "It may not be safe."

"Compared to what they already do, it may be the safest thing," Shinkou's mother commented. Hanami nodded in agreement. The two had become fast friends, and even Guren enjoyed the new company.

"What I mean is, are you sure you can trust them?" Bruta said again. "After all, by what you've told me of some of these Senshi, I wouldn't trust them."

"They are the same ones you knew!" Reikon exclaimed.

"They're different," Bruta said. "You've all been reborn into different lives and situations. Who they were then is not who they are now." Reikon glanced over at Halen, who smiled smugly.

"That is what I've already told her," he said smartly. This earned a knock from one of Reikon's slippers.

"I know that," she said agitatedly. "However, we are going to need to team up with them eventually and the sooner they get used to incorporating us, the better."

- - - - - -

"I've created profiles of all of the Senshi and compared them not only to us but also to people we know," Ami explained. She had her mini computer connected to Rei's computer and was showing the Senshi her information on the Senshi. "This most recent one is Sailor Aria. That is was Daichi called her, anyway." She pulled up Sailor Aria's profile. "She is a small Senshi, no taller than Chibimoon. She was in the lake with Neptune and rescued her. According to Michiru-san, she transformed upon touching the surface as they were propelled out. She countered the phages attack with air, leading me to believe her powers are over air and wind."

"Do you think she is anyone we know?" Rei asked. Ami shook her head.

"She appears too young," she explained. "She remains unknown."

"What about Sailor Shio?" Makoto asked. Ami pulled up the profile.

"Her attacks are water-based and she carries a mirror similar to Sailor Neptune's," Minako said, looking over at Michiru. "Could she be connected to you?" Michiru shook her head.

"I don't know," she said.

"She also wears glasses," Ami said. "I found that to be pretty peculiar."

"Suiikino Asanagi," said Rei. "The day of the DJ event, she came into the department store where I work as a fortune teller." The others looked at her in surprise, save for Usagi. "Don't say anything. Anyway, she came in and while she talked, I have a vision of a Senshi in heels and holding a mirror. I thought it was Sailor Neptune, but when I think about it now the heels were different. That girl also wears glasses just like Sailor Shio's." Ami quickly typed Asanagi's name into the profile as a possibility.

"Next appeared Sailor Talor," Ami said. "She was on the Three Lights flight, narrowing our options. My guess is Taylor Joseph. She was on the second level sitting next to Taiki. She wasn't in her seat during the attack and we found her huddled in the bathroom."

"She was also at the DJ event," Usagi said.

"We already know Shinkou-chan is Sailor Hikari," Makoto said. "She transformed right in front of Michiru-san and Haruka-san. She was also on the plane."

"She was at the DJ event, too," Usagi added.

"To think she was a Senshi, right under my nose!" seethed Minako. "That makes me so upset!"

"Then there is Sailor Elementus," Ami said, moving away from the subject of Sailor Hikari. "She is also a child, though much smaller than Sailor Aria. She has been around since the days of the Dead Moon Circus."

"She reminds me of ChibiChibi," Usagi said. The others nodded. Suddenly Luna and Artemis ran into the room.

"We have company," they said. The girls left Rei's room and went outside. Standing at the top of the stairs was the most recent victim, the man Michiru and Haruka said was Anthony Rivers. He was trailed protectively by Quiny.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked defensively. "Are you stalking her now?"

"By all means, no," Anthony said with a chuckle. "I came to thank you for saving me."

"You mean you remember?" Rei asked.

"Again, no," Anthony said. "Quiny told me the whole story, though even she does not know everything."

"Why did you tell him?" Hotaru asked Quiny. The little girl smiled.

"Because I can," she replied. "Plus, he wanted to find Kaiou-san, so I helped him."

"Why are you looking for Michiru-san?" Makoto asked.

"He claims to have been my brother during the Silver Millennium," Michiru answered.

"He doesn't lie," Quiny said. "He was a king! He was your brother and he died on the Moon Kingdom during that attack just like everyone else."

"Not everyone died," Anthony corrected. "However, that doesn't really matter."

"Quiny, how did you know what to tell him?" Minako asked.

"My senshi told me when I got better," Quiny said. "See, since Aria was ill I got sick, and when she awakened I got better, though slower than her." The girls looked at each other in confusion. Then Luna and Artemis stepped forward.

"She is Sailor Elementus," Luna said.

"Sailor Daichi, Talor, Hikari, Shio, and Aria are her senshi," Artemis said.

"She is also a princess," Setsuna added, much to the surprise of Michiru and Haruka. "She existed during the Silver Millennium. She and her senshi came to our system after their planet was destroyed."

"They became a part of our team," Hotaru added. "Quiny wasn't a senshi very often and she and Sailor Aria were my best friends."

"How…"

"They followed Quiny and me home that day Quiny started screaming at the Crown," said a voice. Everyone looked to the stairs, where Reikon appeared. She was followed by Halen, Asanagi, Taylor, Shinkou, and a little white-haired girl they didn't recognize. "I told Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan everything they needed to hear." Anthony stared in disbelief at Reikon as she approached. Reikon starred back, but she stared coldly. "If you have no powers in this life, you are of no use here," she said.

"Reiko-chan, that's mean!" Quiny scolded.

"No, she is right," Anthony said in an assuring way. "I'll just be sure to stay out of the way." Reikon turned away from Anthony's smile and stopped walk close to the others.

"Also, Luna and Artemis hitched a ride in Halen's bag one day, and so found out our secret then," Reikon continued. "We told them as much as we told Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako asked Artemis.

"She asked us not to," Luna said. "We deemed that they were not a threat and believed their story, and so complied with their humble request."

"Now is the time for us to throw away our masks," Reikon said. For some of us, that is a literal meaning. As Sailor Daichi, I've often worn a mask to prevent you from discovering my identity through my odd eyes."

"I see the resemblance," Haruka said coldly.

"Anyway, our two teams need to begin working together as we once did," Reikon said. "Galaxia is a threat to us all and the best way to deal with her is to be as one. It is best to approach you now so that you can get used to us as Sailor Kaki approaches."

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"Sailor Kaki is the senshi of fire," Asanagi explained. "She is my partner and opposite, as I command water."

"Quiny is in tune with the senshi of earth, air, water, and fire," Reikon explained. "Hogosha had been sick from childhood, but until she approached her awakening Quiny could not feel it. With Hogosha's awakening nearing, the connection got stronger and Quiny got sick. Now, she feels the power of Sailor Kaki approaching."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Haruka asked. "You obviously knew of the Talismans before, yet you didn't help us then."

"Would you have trusted me?" Reikon asked. Haruka's hard glare never wavered. "Exactly and besides, I didn't want you to find out until there was a way to restore your heart crystals without sacrificing the talisman. You two were all about sacrifice, and I would have none of it."

"Why did you care?" Michiru asked curiously. Reikon looked away uncomfortably.

"Simply because I am a senshi," she said. "Look, the point of all of this is to work as one unified team. One of our downfalls in the Silver Millennium was the divisions. Pluto was at the Gate of Time. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were charged with the protection of the inner system from outside evils. The inner system was charged with the protection of the Moon Family. When the Dark Kingdom attacked, the senshi of the inner system tried to work together but they were divided by tactics and beliefs inborn and inbred into them. The outer systems were determined to stay out of it. Even my own team went about their separate ways in the battle. By the time the outer system came, it was too late. I don't want the same to happen to Earth with Galaxia."

"Why don't we remember any of this?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Reikon answered. "I remember my past clearly. Quiny remembers most of it. Shinkou, Taylor, Asanagi, and Hogosha remember nothing. I haven't the faintest idea why."

"Nonetheless, she's right," Minako said. "We need to work together, with them and with the Starlights."

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna looked at each other. Then they shook their heads. "This is our planet," Haruka said. "We will be the ones to defend it. This is no concern of the Starlights, or of yours." Shinkou stepped forward to object.

"This is our planet too!" she shouted. "We were reborn on it just like you!" She was going to continue, but Reikon stopped her.

"Fine, so be it," she said. "If you don't want to work with the Starlights or with us that is fine. I ask only one thing: If you will not work with my team or with the Starlights, then at least cooperate with your own. You've been trying to rule your princess. Mind you, she is the princess. You gave up _your_ right to be a princess when you became one with the powers of your kingdom. It was your choice, you must live with it." With that, Reikon turned and motioned the girls away. Halen followed after picking up a reluctant Quiny. The group had just reached the stairs when an orange-haired beauty appeared. Reikon froze in her place. The girl ran past them without a care and ran right to Rei.

"Rei onee-san!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck. "I'm so glad to finally see you!"


	26. Sailor Moon StarS 26

The Crown was quite empty this afternoon, and Ankokuno Gutaika was grateful for that. She enjoyed the surroundings of the Crown, but large crowds bothered her greatly. This afternoon, she was reading a rather thick book while sipping on some very bitter, but very delicious, green tea. As she turned another page, a woman with tan skin and brown hair entered the Crown. It was Akane Karasuma. Gutaika, however, didn't know this.

The woman looked miserable, but Gutaika felt something more. As she took another sip she glanced over the cup at the woman. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. She spit back her tea as she shot forward in pain. Her tea cup flew forward, rolled on the table, and fell onto the floor. Gutaika grabbed her chest as she wheezed in pain. Motoki rushed over to her as she half-collapsed. The brown-haired woman watched nearby in surprise. Motoki yelled for someone to call for help, but Gutaika suddenly grabbed his neck with one hand. Her other hand joined it and she began to choke him. He gasped for air as Gutaika stood. Her grey eyes seemed to be like silver as they starred hard into Motoki's own blue eyes. Suddenly, her grip snapped open and Motoki fell unconscious. A soft grey aura pulsed from Gutaika. Karasuma could see it. It mesmerized her. "A senshi..." she whispered.

Gutaika stood and turned to Karasuma. The world around them seemed to slow. In fact, it did, if only for the moment that they stared at each other. Then suddenly, Karasuma was somewhere else. Gutaika was there with her, still staring at her. Just as Karasuma realized that they were at the TV Station, Gutaika spoke. Or rather, Karasuma heard an unknown voice in her head.

A dark glow surrounds you, said the voice. You are an enemy, and must be destroyed. Karasuma took a step back, her clothes becoming her uniform. Gutaika suddenly disappeared into a concentrated orb of dark energy. When the energy disappeared, the black-haired school girl was a senshi in black and silver. I am Sailor Mei, said the girl's voice in Lead Crow's head. I am the element senshi of darkness. She lifted her hand to Lead Crow just as a shadow appeared behind Mei. Mei turned around in surprise just as the shadow began to overtake her. She struggled, but the dark glow of the shadow was absorbed. A pair of gold bracelets appeared around her wrists, the same ones that Lead Crow wore.

Lead Crow shook her head in confusion. Then, Sailor Tin Nyanko burst in. "What's happening?" she asked. Then the two heard Galaxia's voice.

"This senshi is not of this planet," she said. "Let her deal with the senshi. I want you two to focus on the star seeds."

- - - - - -

"Rei-chan, how come you never told us you had a sister?" The girls were all curious about the orange-haired girl named Nisou. She was very fierce and wild-looking. While Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru were curious about the girl herself, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were curious as to why her presence had compelled Reikon and her team to hang around.

Rei shifted and then pushed herself from the tree all together. Nisou had been standing just behind her. "Well, I didn't really know until recently," Rei said as she tried to explain. "See, my father remarried, which is why Nisou is only my step-sister. As for why I didn't tell you, well, we've just been so busy lately with things that I kept forgetting to mention it. Say Nisou, why are you here so early?" Rei turned to the girl, who only shrugged.

"I was bored and decided to visit a little sooner," she said. "Is that a problem? I can make myself scarce if I'm intruding."

"To be honest, the whole situation is intruding," Rei said grumpily. "But no, you aren't intruding. Granted, though, I've been very busy lately with things. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you for a little while."

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Nisou said as she wandered away a little bit. "We may have more time together than we originally planned." Rei noted a hint of playfulness in her voice. Then, the girls heard a rising argument between Halen and Reikon. When they realized they had an audience, the two quieted instantly.

"What was that about?" Haruka asked. Reikon turned to Haruka with a deadly glare. She then stalked off into the woods. Haruka then turned to Halen. "Well?" Halen shook his head with a defeated sigh.

"We'd best be going," he said to the others. With Quiny on his back, he proceeded down the stairs. Shinkou, Hogosha, and Taylor followed. Asanagi, however, hesitated. She glanced between Michiru and Nisou before hurrying after the others. Haruka watched them disappear before turning and following Reikon into the woods.

- - - - - -

Reikon traveled deep into the woods before she finally stopped. Her fists were clenched tightly, causing them to go white in her knuckles. She took long, deep breaths. Then she swung around and drove her right first into a nearby tree. The tree shuddered. When she pulled her fist back there was dent in the bark. Several pieces fell to the ground with soft thuds. "It's not fair," Reikon said, as though the trees were listening. By the way their leaves seemed drawn to her, Haruka thought they were. "It simply isn't fair. They never asked for this."

"Asked for what?" Reikon glanced over her shoulder at Haruka as the woman stepped closer. "Who didn't ask for what?" Haruka asked.

"All of them," Reikon said. Haruka noticed how Reikon didn't seem to draw away as she usually did. "Hogosha, Shinkou, all of them. They voluntarily became senshi in the past. They never chose it in this life. It isn't fair to them."

"You seem to care for them quite a bit," Haruka observed. "You don't seem like the type to care so much." Reikon's fist clenched as she looked away.

"You think you know me, but you have no idea," Reikon said. "You make these assumptions without knowing anything. That was always a fault of you royals from Tennousei."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Haruka asked. "You seem to know so much. Why don't you enlighten us?"

Reikon chuckled and looked back at Haruka. "There are things in the past that should stay there," she said. "Even the beneficial things should stay there. This is our life to live as we will."

"You're being a hypocrite," Haruka said. "Just a bit ago you were lecturing us on how we should stay together to prevent the past from happening again."

"I suppose I am," Reikon said with a smile. "But I said things should remain in the past. I did not say we could force them to stay. It is impossible for the past to stay where it is because Quiny, Triton, and I remember the past. I just don't want Earth to share the fate of the Silver Millennium. Is that so much to ask?"

"You can care all you want," Haruka said, "But I still won't trust you."

"Suit yourself," Reikon said. "Like father like daughter." Having said that she turned and continued down the path. Haruka watched Reikon leave before turning back around and returning to the temple.

- - - - - -

"I envy you sister," Nisou said. She and Rei were sitting in Rei's bedroom after setting up a bed for Nisou. Rei looked at her sister confused.

"Why do you envy me?" Rei asked. She sat forward on her bed and looked at her sister, who sat at the table in the middle of the room.

Nisou leaned back on her arms and looked to the ceiling. "Well, you have so much freedom," she said. "You are a priestess, you work at a temple, and you practically don't have to answer to anyone. You are just so free, and you embrace your uniqueness with open arms. You embrace is so much so that you even go to a Catholic school while being a priestess! That is a lot of freedom. To add to that you have so many friends who are close to you and are practically your family. How can I not envy you?"

"Do you mean you don't have any friends?" Rei asked. Nisou shook her head sadly.

"I used to make friends easily," Nisou explained, "But I'd lose them just as quickly as I had made them. Then I couldn't make any friends because everyone would avoid me. They acted as though I were diseased. When I would walk down the hall they would either part away to avoid me or purposefully run into me and then act as though nothing had happened. It was quite depressing."

Rei shook her head in confusion. "But, why would they do that?" she asked. "I don't understand."

Nisou glanced to her left and sighed. "I'm a good person, I really am," she said. "In fact, I'm too good of a person. People used to take advantage of me. They would only become friends with me to get things. Then there were the siblings Yamato and Mikato. I became angry one day when they were being mean to some younger children who were trying to get their kite back. It was a nice kite, too. Apparently the kite had been made by the deceased father of one of the children. Well, the children were trying to get it back. One of the boys kicked Yamato and one of the girls pulled on Mikato's skirt. Mikato pushed away the girl while Yamato, who was holding the kite, kicked the boy away. Yamato's shoe tore into the boy's arm. Then Yamato broke the kite in two and threw it at them. The two of them were just laughing."

"That's horrible!" Rei exclaimed. Nisou nodded. Then she continued.

"I became so furious that I ran over to them and tackled Yamato," she said. Rei gaped at her with wide eyes. "I forgot what happened after that. I woke up on the street after one of the children poured water on my head. I had a horrible headache. Apparently Yamato had slammed my head into the sidewalk after I broke his arm."

"You broke his arm?" Rei whispered in disbelief. Nisou nodded. "Everyone avoided you after that I assume."

"Yes," Nisou said. "I didn't mind, though. I helped those children fix their kite, at least as much as I could. They couldn't stop thanking me for a while. Every time I saw them they would run up and hug me." Then Nisou laughed. "I may have been and outcast among my peers but at least I helped someone in the process."

"It still isn't right," Rei said. "Did you get in any trouble?" Nisou kicked her shoe on the rug beneath the table.

"Remember when I said we might be having more time to spend together than expected?" Nisou asked. Rei nodded. "Well, I'm actually going to be moving to Tokyo. I got in so much trouble back in Kyoto that I got expelled two weeks after the incident. It hadn't happened on school grounds, but Yamato and Mikato complained enough with their families. No school in Kyoto would have me, so Mother and Father are sending me here to stay."

Rei shook her head in confusion. "Wait, you will be moving in with me?" she exclaimed. Nisou shook her head with a forced smile.

"No, after my visit is spent here Mother and Father shall find me an apartment. I'll stay there, and Mother and Father will visit me when work permits." Nisou looked up at Rei and said, "I was told to tell you to expect more family visits. Father wanted you to move in with us but Mother insisted that they had no right to take you from your grandfather."

Rei sighed in relief before letting herself fall onto her bed. "Where shall you be attending school?" she asked.

"Father worked with the school administrators of TA," Nisou said. "I'll be attending school with you, despite my so-called 'record.'"

"Well then, that is good news," Rei said. "I'll be able to look out for you and you'll be able to look out for me." Nisou laughed with Rei happily.

Rei's grandfather stood out in the hallway and smiled as he heard their laughter. He was happy they were getting along, at least for the moment.

- - - - - -

The soft wind of the afternoon played with Michiru's hair playfully as she walked in the park with Anthony. Haruka followed them in almost a brooding manner.

"The Torrent Trident?" Michiru asked. "I've never heard of it. What is it?"

"It was our father's gift," Anthony explained. "Mother was gifted with the Deep Aqua Mirror, as Nereid was and then you were after her. I carried on the Torrent Trident in father's place."

"I see," Michiru said. "I never knew it existed."

"Seeing as you bear the Mirror I believe it is unlikely you would be able to bear the Trident," Anthony said. "That being the case, the Trident shall not be called upon."

"There is no other?" Michiru asked. Then she asked, "Who is Nereid?"

"She was the first princess of Kaiousei," Anthony explained. "She was born after I, and you were born after her. She would call upon the Mirror on occasion but she never became a senshi like you did. You became a senshi shortly after Nereid's wedding, so she passed the Mirror on to you. It was in the same manner that Saturn received the Glaive. See, our two kingdoms bore two gifts each, so at any one time the descendents of Dosei and Kaiousei had two active gifts. You and Saturn, as the younger, were given the lesser gifts."

"What could possibly be greater than the Silence Glaive?" Haruka asked. Anthony stopped on the path and looked at Haruka.

"The Dark Tome was the most powerful of the gifts, save for Queen Selenity's Imperium Silver Crystal," he said. "The Dark Tome was filled with spells and incantations from every system within our galaxy. It also bore information of each of those systems, as well as shallow information of some systems outside of our galaxy. Most of that information was provided by Reiko."

Michiru and Haruka looked at Anthony in confusion. Then he laughed nervously and grabbed the back of his neck. "Of course," he said. "I meant to Sailor Daichi. Her name was Reiko deLon in the past and she was on a first-name basis with many of us. Though, most of us knew her a Kione first. That was before she left Sol and went to Tal. When she came back she went by her adopted name from Tal."

"You seem to know an awful lot about her," Michiru said teasingly.

"I want to know more," Haruka said. "What more can you tell of her?" Anthony looked at Haruka in confusion. Then Haruka's intentions dawned on him.

Anthony shook his head. "Sorry, but information on Reikon and who she was before is only available at her discretion," he said. "In short, you'll have to ask her."

I intend to, said a voice. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Who said that?" Haruka asked.

"It didn't seem like a voice," Michiru said, "Or at least one we would normally hear."

"I know that voice," Anthony said. He looked around before his eyes rested on Gutaika. She stood on the path a small distance from them. Her grey eyes watched them with a coldness that made Triton shiver. "I see you know much that I do not," said the voice again. Gutaika began to walk toward them.

"What is going on?" Michiru asked Anthony.

"She is mute," Anthony said. "She used to communicate with us through telepathy. That is the voice we hear: it is hers." Haruka looked distrustfully at Gutaika as she approached.

Your mind is weak Haruka, Gutaika's voice said as it echoed in their minds. I can see your thoughts clearly. I can see everything about you. You are weak as well, Michiru. Anthony, however, your mind is well prepared. I can see nothing, save for an emotion you cannot hide. In a brilliant shimmer of silver light Gutaika transformed into Sailor Mei. Haruka and Michiru instantly had their transformation wands out and ready. Triton waved his hand for them to wait.

"Sailor Mei, what is going on?" Anthony asked. "There is something wrong."

"She is our enemy," Michiru said coldly. "Look at her wrists." Anthony looked at the silver gloves upon Mei's wrists and saw the golden bands.

"She works for Galaxia," Haruka said. "Get back Triton."

"No, wait!" Anthony shouted as Haruka shoved him back. Michiru and Haruka lifted their wands to transform, but suddenly found that their wands were struck from their hands. Then a silver beam of light struck the two of them at their chests and threw them backward and onto Anthony. The three were in a chaotic pile as a silver dome appeared around them.

"Mei, stop this!" Anthony shouted as he freed himself from the pile. "You are a senshi of Tal! You are an elemental senshi from the plant of Talor! You aren't supposed to be doing this!"

We'll see, Mei said as she stepped beside the dome. In an instant, the group disappeared.

- - - - - -

Shinkou, Asanagi, Hogosha, Quiny, and Halen were seated on the roof of Reikon's apartment building. They were in a quiet circle, as no one had anything to say to the other. Reikon hadn't arrived yet, and Bruta had gone out to look for her. It wasn't like Reikon to be late. Hogosha was tapping her shoe lightly on the fencing that surrounded the roof when the door opened with its trademark screech. Everyone looked, expecting to see Reikon and Bruta, but instead saw Ankokuno Gutaika. She was dressed in her school uniform, and her cold silver eyes were staring directly at a pale-faced Halen.

"Ankokuno-san," Asanagi said as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

I'm looking for Reikon. The others gasped at the sudden voice that infiltrated their minds. Halen jumped to his feet, staring in disbelief.

"You awoke?" he asked. "How? When?"

I awoke with the help of Galaxia, Gutaika's voice said.

"Halen-san, what is going on?" Hogosha asked fearfully. Before Halen could reply, a silver shimmer surrounded Gutaika. She instantly transformed into Sailor Mei. She summoned into her hands a tall staff with a silver upside-down crescent moon on the top, flanked by golden wings. She lifted it up ad a silver sphere appeared above the group. Trapped helplessly were Haruka, Michiru, and Anthony.

I am looking for Reikon, Mei told them. A silver sphere surrounded the group and lifted them up to the first sphere. The two spheres merged into one big one. I intend to deal with him before following Galaxia's orders.


	27. Sailor Moon StarS 27

"Reikon-chan?" Rei looked at Reikon in confusion. Reikon was reclining against a tree with a black dog. Reikon looked at Rei and shrugged.

"I lost track of the time, I suppose," she said as she pushed herself up.

"Rei onee-san!" Nisou called. "May I read your manga?" Rei chuckled nervously and ran back inside, leaving Reikon alone with the dog.

She looked down at him and said, "I really did lose track of time. I wasn't planning on staying so long."

"Let's just go now," Bruta said as he began to walk away. "Shinkou's patience is bound to wane and she's bound to drive the others insane." Reikon smiled as she followed. She suddenly stopped, however, and grabbed her head as it felt as though someone was pounding at it. She fell forward, helpless as her mind was beaten at ruthlessly. Bruta was unable to help her, and so began to bark wildly. Rei and Nisou burst outside moments later just as a silver sphere appeared above the temple. Its occupants stared fearfully at Reikon as she began to pound her head into the ground.

"Reikon-chan!" Rei called. She looked up and didn't think twice before pulling out her wand. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a fury of fiery rings Rei transformed into Sailor Mars. Nisou gaped at her step-sister in utter amazement. She slid down to the ground with her back pressed to the beam of the door. Mars ran out to Reikon and felt her pulse. It was disappearing quickly. She looked up at her trapped friends and held out her hand. "Mars!" Fire surrounded her hand. "Flame Sniper!" The fiery arrow appeared and she shot it at the sphere. The arrow bounced off and disappeared. She looked back at Reikon as she heard a forced sigh of relief. "What happened?" Mars asked.

I happened, said a voice. Mars turned around and stared at the silver senshi, Sailor Mei. I am here for Reikon. If you let me have him without difficulty, I shall release the others, including your step-sister. Mars looked in horror at Nisou, who helplessly joined the others in the sphere.

"How do you know she is my step-sister?" Mars asked defensively.

Your mind is weak and open, Mei said. I can see everything, including the identities of the senshi. Give me Reikon and I will let your friends go.

"No!" Mars said. "I can't let you take her."

"Yes you can." Mars turned around and stared at Reikon as she pushed herself up on unsteady arms.

"What? No!" Mars replied. "Who is she anyway?"

"She is Sailor Mei, the Tal elemental senshi of darkness," Reikon said. "She isn't in her own mind. Look at her wrists." Mars spun around and her eyes immediately went to the pair of gold bracelets that constrained her wrists. "Galaxia got to her. Mars, take the others. I'll deal with Mei." Mars went to protest, but before she could Reikon was on her feet and swiping her hands in front of her crystalline green leaf. "Daichi Element Transform!" she shouted in an unsteady voice. In an explosion of leaves and dirt, she became Sailor Daichi.

You are a woman, Mei said. You've been a woman all along, haven't you?

"I have," Daichi said as she stepped forward slowly. "Release them. You have me, just let them go unharmed."

They will remain unharmed, Mei said. However, I will not release them until you are defeated. Daichi summoned the Ibarakei into her hands as she back up next to Mars.

"At the first chance, try again to release them," she told Mars. "Mei! If you want me, come and get me!" Sailor Mei didn't need any further pushing as she jumped off of the roof and landed in front of Daichi.

Moonray! Mei's mental voice shouted. The golden wings that flanked the Staff of Silver Night's crescent moon folded over it and a bright silver beam of light shot from the staff at Daichi and Mars. Mars leapt to the right as Daichi leapt in the opposite direction.

"Thorn Tangle!" Daichi shouted as she cracked the Ibarakei on the ground. Sharp vines broke through the stone ground of the Hikawa Shrine. The vines shot up around Mei as she descended. Some of the vines wrapped around her, but all were disintegrated as Mei struck them with her staff, whose energy burned feverishly. "Sailor Mei, snap out of it!" Daichi shouted as Mei landed delicately across from her. "You are not an evil senshi! You are with us!"

No I am not, Mei said. I am with Galaxia now, and I will destroy you for my pain.

"I only kept you and Halen apart because I didn't want you to awaken!" Daichi shouted. "I didn't want anyone waking up, so I told him to keep his distance from not just you, but everyone!"

I don't care, Mei said. She lifted the staff up. Moonray! The silver beam hit the ground where Daichi had just been, She leapt away backward before running ahead at Mei. Daichi reached out to grab the staff, but Mei twisted it up. This caused the bottom end to come up into Daichi's stomach. Mei then used her staff to hurl Daichi over her shoulder and across the way.

As Mei and Daichi fought, Mars jumped up onto the roof and attacked the sphere several times with different attacks. Each bounced off and disappeared. "Rei-chan, forget about us!" Nisou shouted. Her shout was muffled, but Mars heard most of it. "Go and help that senshi! I'll get us out of here!"

"How?" Mars asked.

"Just go!" Nisou shouted. Mars didn't argue as Daichi was suddenly driven into a tree by a well-placed attack by Sailor Mei.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" Mars sent the fiery arrow at Mei, but found it was diverted into the ground, Mei glanced over her shoulder as Mars jumped off of the roof and sent another arrow.

Pest, Mei thought as she lifted her staff. Nankan! A silver dome surrounded Mei. The arrow bounced harmlessly off.

"Wait, isn't that your ability?" Asanagi asked Shinkou.

"Hikari and Mei share it," Quiny said sadly. The she gasped and looked over her shoulder to Nisou. Around her left wrist was a gold charm bracelet with two red charms, one of frozen flame and another in the shape of a heart.

"Everyone, get back as much as possible," Nisou ordered. "Hold onto each other." She then lifted her wrist into the air. "Kaki Element Transform!" She waved her left wrist through the air above her in an arch. As she did, bursts of fire appeared at intervals after it. The fire bursts rained down on her. She then crossed her arms under her chest as the raining fire propeled her body into a rapid spin. The raining fire wrapped around her in thin bands. She threw her hands into the air, causing her to stop suddenly and the bands to snap into collections where her uniform parts were supposed to be. The bands exploded into a fiery display, revealing her entire purple, red, and gold uniform.

"Sailor Kaki!" Quiny shouted happily. Kaki held out her hands out in front of her. A long flame appeared and turned into a wide golden sword. She took the sword and stabbed it into the sphere. The occupants gasped as fire slowly streaked around the dome. The fire was connected to the sword, and through the sword Sailor Kaki drained the energy of the sphere.

Mei noticed this and pointed her staff at it. Before she could send an attack, Sailor Mars pushed her down. This earned immediate recoil. Moonray! The attack drove into Mars and threw here into a tree, where she unconsciously hung.

"Earth Tremble!" Mei looked too late at Daichi as the Ibarakei was cracked on the ground and a running crack flew at Mei. The ground beneath her broke apart. She jumped out of the way just in time, but found herself at the mercy of a fury of leaves.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter had shouted, sending her attack at Mei.

"Dead Scream."

"Star Sensitive Inferno"

Pluto's and Star Healer's attacks followed Jupiter's and pinned Mei down. Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus were on the left of Sailor Moon. On her right were Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. The Starlights were standing on the roof near to the sphere as it faded away and the occupants landed on the roof, some more gracefully than others. Kaki immediately jumped down and landed near the struggling Sailor Mei.

"Mei, give it up," Daichi said as she approached. "You cannot fight us because we are your teammates. Please, come back." Mei didn't respond. Daichi looked at Sailor Moon. She nodded in return and set to heal Mei. However, she never got a chance.

Solitude, Confinement! A dark energy suddenly surrounded the senshi, sending them into an unending abyss of negative memories and emotions. Just as they were losing faith and strength, a light broke through the darkness.

"Daichi Element Transform! Healing Aroma!" The first shout sent a blinding green light through the darkness. The second shout sent a soft sent surrounding the captives, bringing them to their senses as the darkness faded back into the Hikawa Temple. Everyone was shaking, and some lost the strength to even stand. The only one seemingly unaffected was Sailor Daichi, who stood tall with the Ibarakei firmly in hand.

"Your attack of solitude in the darkness of a person's heart has no affect on me," Daichi said in a voice that almost seemed too evil for a senshi. "You truly have fallen far to even consider using that attack. Every use plagues you with the things your victims have seen and scars you for a period of time. It also taxes your strength, which is why you cannot stand now."

Mei was as much of a mess as the others. Daichi stepped forward and motioned to Sailor Moon, but took no more than a handful of steps before a whip lashed out of nowhere and cracked on Daichi's side. She flinched and bent down in shock more than pain. That moment that her guard was down was all Tin Nyanko needed. She jumped out of the bushes and blasted her bazooka at Daichi. No one could prevent it as the paw-shaped bazooka slammed into Daichi's back, sending her flying across the stone ground, over Sailor Moon and her senshi, and down the steps. Lead Crow then appeared and helped Tin Nyanko carry Sailor Mei into a telephone booth, where the three barely fit.

The senshi hurried to the stairs as fast as they could. They looked down and saw Reikon in a crumpled mess, upside down on the stairs.


	28. Sailor Moon StarS 28

The senshi all followed Halen and Quiny to their home, where Reikon and Rei's injuries were tended to immediately by Hanami. Everyone sat or stood silently in the living room for a long while. Finally, someone broke the uncomfortable silence. "You're all wondering about the attack Sailor Mei used," he said matter-of-factly. It wasn't a question, but some nodded nonetheless. "That attack is a devastating one. She uses it to surround an enemy in darkness that penetrates their heart and mind, causing them to see things and to relive their worst memories and emotions. As far as I can remember, she never used it. I've only heard the stories about the previous Sailor Mei's."

"She used it," Quiny said quietly. "She used it during the Silver Millennium, on a mission to Earth on Lady Beryl. Whatever happened in that darkness made her even more evil. She declared herself 'Queen Beryl' after that."

"It was horrid," Makoto said with a shiver. "It was like reliving my past in the Silver Millennium, and my past in this life."

"It was so cold," Setsuna whispered.

"It was like being controlled by Mistress 9 again," Hotaru shuddered.

"I felt so empty," Yaten and Taiki added at the same time.

"I think we all felt similarly," Halen said. "Right now, we have to leave it behind and stay strong. As long as Galaxia has Sailor Mei, we are in an even worse position than before. Reikon's injuries will not permit her to fight for a while, even if she protests. Rei-san may be too injured to fight as well. We have to work together!"

"No," Haruka said as she stood. "We will not work with you. We will fight Sailor Mei as an enemy and show her no mercy, unlike the rest of you. You just stay out of it." Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru followed Haruka as she left.

"We have to find our princess," Yaten said.

"We want nothing to do with this," Taiki added. The two took Seiya by his sleeves and pulled him out of the door.

"We'll work with you," Usagi said. "This is your planet, too."

"I'll help with what I can," Anthony said softly. "I may have no power, but I'm better than nothing." Quiny enthusiastically agreed, but her happy agreement was cut short by the opening of Reikon's door. They expected to see Hanami, but instead saw Reikon. She was hunched over with a loose shirt on. She glanced at the others before shuffling to the balcony door. She opened the door with some difficulty and went outside, closing the door softly. She proceeded to lean on the railing as Hanami came out, closing the bedroom door behind her.

She looked at Reikon before looking at the others. "Your friends I going to be okay," she said. "She is sleeping. You're lucky I'm a nurse."

"Thank you, Yochino-sama," Usagi said with a bow. "We are in your debt."

"No, that is quite all right," Hanami said. "You brought my daughter back alive, the least I could do was take care of your friend. You best keep her here for a while."

"I'll tell her grandfather," Nisou said as she stood. "I'll let him know she'll be spending the night at a friend's house. I must ask, though: Could I stay with her? She is my sister, after all."

"I don't mind," Hanami said. Her glance followed Anthony as he walked to the balcony doors and went outside. "What is he doing? You all should leave Reikon alone."

"I don't think he will do any harm," Quiny said with a sly smile.

Outside, Reikon hardly noticed the door open and close. "We'll get her back," Anthony said. Reikon would have jumped in surprise, but she was in too much pain to. She turned her head and stared at him with a forlorn look. "I promise you, we'll get Sailor Mei back."

"I hope so," Reikon whispered. "Until then, we have no chance against this enemy." She turend away and looked back over the skyline. "I'm sorry I was so cold today." Anthony stepped next to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"It is quite all right," he said. "You were right, without power I would just get in the way. I'm still going to do all I can to help get Mei back."

"It wasn't that," Reikon said. She closed her eye softly. "I wanted you to leave. I thought if I rejected your presence enough you would leave."

"I understand," Anthony said. "You don't have to say anymore. If you want, I'll keep my distance from you."

Reikon glanced at him with a look of thankfulness. This moment was interrupted by rising arguments inside. Reikon shuffled through the door as the others were arguing with Taylor.

"You can't leave, we need you!" Asanagi argued.

"Please don't leave!" Shinkou and Quiny pleaded.

"I can't take it," Taylor said as she backed toward the door. "No more, I don't want to be a senshi anymore!"

"Then go." Everyone turned to Reikon in shock. "I said before that you could leave, that you didn't have to be a senshi. You can leave."

"No she can't!" Nisou shouted. "We need everyone we can get!"

"Joseph-san, if you want to leave than leave," Reikon said. "It is your right to choose." Taylor hesitated as she looked at the feeble Reikon. Then, she whipped around and bolted out of the door.

"Now we've lost two senshi," Halen said softly.

- - - - - -

The next morning, Rei was feeling better than ever, much to Hanami's surprise. Nisou was upset at this, as Reikon had secretly healed Rei. Reikon didn't seem to suffer from this kind act, though. She insisted on going to school, so Rei and Nisou escorted her there. The others were upset that Reikon had come to school, but did not voice it to their still-weary friend.

Gutaika was not in school that day, though no one expected her to be. Taylor walked around somewhat somberly, and avoided everyone as much as possible. It was easy avoiding most, but she and Asanagi shared class. The others avoided Taylor on purpose as well.

No one went to their respected clubs after school that day, least of all Reikon, and met with Anthony instead at the park. "It was difficult, but I found a possible place where Ankokuno Gutaika may have awoken," he said. "Apparently, a girl with long black hair collapsed in pain at the Crown yesterday, but then got up and tried to strangle the guy in charge."

"With blond hair?!" Makoto and Usagi shrieked. Anthony nodded. "That is Motoki! She attacked Motoki?"

"Apparently," Anthony said. "Then after she released him, she and another woman simply disappeared."

"I'll bet the other woman was either Lead Crow of Tin Nyanko," Rei said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So how does this information help us?" Ami asked.

"It tells us she may have been directly attacked by Galaxia," Reikon said. "Or, her powers awoke and made her temporarily insane and caused her to attack and use her powers without notice. She may have been at her weakest at the time and was easy prey. Either way, we have to think of the best strategy to counter her. She isn't through with me, so I am the bait. She won't stop until she's through. You all have to be ready." The others nodded.

- - - - - -

The construction site was mostly empty, as the workers had gone home an hour ago. Only Sailor Daichi remained, standing in the middle of the open area. "I know you're coming, Sailor Mei," she said after a time. "You aren't through with me. Just show yourself already." Daichi looked over her shoulder as Mei stepped out from behind a series of steel beams.

You are actually alone, Mei said. I am surprised, especially with your injuries. Daichi cracked her neck. Moonray! Mei pulled her staff from behind her back and sent the silver beam flying.

"Nankan!" someone shouted. Out of nowhere appeared Sailor Hikari. A golden dome surrounded Daichi and she, the attack bouncing off harmlessly.

How…

"I have the ability to move between places," Hikari said proudly. Granted, I can only move myself, but I'm better than no one.

"Tidal Wave!"

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

The two water attacks struck Mei from either side as the senshi all jumped up onto the building materials and equipment.

"Oh yeah, and I masked our presence," Hikari said as she dropped the dome. "I am your equal and opposite, Sailor Mei. I can counter whatever you throw."

Moonray! Mei sent the powerful silver beam at Hikari.

"Sunray!" shouted Hikari as she held her staff out in front of her. Her golden beam struck Mei's silver beam and the two dissipated. "Our attacks cancel each other out."

I'm not through yet, Mei said. Solitude-

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars! Flame Sniper!"

"Blazing Flare!"

The first two attacks came from Mei's left. The latter two attacks, combining Mars' arrow and Kaki's wall of fire into one great arrow, attacked Mei from her right. Both disabled her before she could drag the senshi into the pits of darkness.

As Mei struggled to her feet, Hikari and Terran Knight ran at her. "Mei, please stop!" Hikari shouted pleadingly.

"Taika-chan, please come back to us!" Terran shouted. Before either could reach her, a silver dome appeared without command around Mei. It expanded and shoved Hikari and Terran away.

"Wind Blade!"

"Fabulous Fire!" The blade of energy and fiery snake struck the shield and began absorbing energy. It absorbed enough for Mei to lose concentration and drop it.

"Thorn Tangle!" Daichi shouted. The command from the crack of her whip sent the vines up and around her. It seemed as though they had won, until the vines dissipated and Mei jumped into the air. Silver energy crackled around her, causing the ground to shake. The pipes that Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Aria were on toppled over, sending the four senshi into a chaotic pile. The tractor that Moon, Elementus, Mars, Kaki, and Shio were on was thrown over, sending them into a nearby wall. Hikari and Terran couldn't move, and Daichi lost her footing.

"Mei, come to your senses!" she shouted weakly. "Stop this nonsense!" The weight of Mei's energy, plus previous injuries, prevented Daichi from moving as a beam of light flew at her from the Staff of Silver Night.

Daichi looked up in time to se the beam on a direct course for her. Then, something happened she could not have anticipated. Anthony appeared out of his hiding place and jumped in front of her. Daichi lost her breath as Anthony was hit and thrown onto her. She somehow found the energy to lift her hands and grab him. Mei's rampage did not stop as the senshi sent attack after attack at her. Nothing, from the attacks to Hikari and Terran's pleads, could bring sense to this raging senshi. Just when they thought they had lost, a new light shown. Literally.

A beam of intertwined silver energy and golden light wrapped around Mei and threw her to the ground. The oppressive energy vanished and the senshi looked to the end of the construction zone. At the end stood a tall red-haired senshi. Next to her was Sailor Talor.

"Sailor Mei, I command you to stop!"


	29. Sailor Moon StarS 29

The senshi stared in wonder at this senshi. As she approached Sailor Hikari and Terran Knight ran to Mei. Terran wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hikari wrapped her arms around Mei's waist. "Taika-chan, please come back," Hikari said in a whining, pleading voice.

"Taika-chan…" Terran's voice was low and soft. "Please come back. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but it was in your best interest. I'm sorry, please come back."

"Sailor Moon, am I to understand you can heal?" the new senshi asked. She looked at Sailor Moon, who was holding her staff tightly. She nodded. "Good. In that case, please heal Sailor Mei."

"I would be glad to," Sailor Moon said. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The healing energy of Sailor Moon's attack washed over Mei.

I'm so sorry, she said softly as the gold bracelets clicked and vanished. I didn't want to, I really didn't… Her glittering silver star seed appeared and returned to her. In an instant, silver light enveloped her. When it faded away, she was in her school uniform again. Please forgive me…

"There is nothing to be forgiven," Hikari assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

What about the one I hit? Gutaika looked up at Anthony and Daichi. She, like the others, was surprised to see a soft glow floating around them. Their eyes were closed and they looked strangely peaceful.

"Is she healing it herself?" Terran asked. "She can't! She can't heal such a wound on her own!"

"Yes she can," Elementus said. She was right. The gapping wound in Anthony's chest slowly closed and Daichi didn't seem to suffer from it. "It is a special connection from a long time ago," Elementus said. The glow disappeared and Daichi stood, letting Anthony lay on the ground as he recovered. She looked at the new senshi with a warm smile. She walked over and knelt.

"Your majesty, it is wonderful to see you again."

- - - - - -

They vacated the construction site and retreated to the roof of Reikon's building as night fell on Tokyo. Anthony had recovered fully, but had not returned with them. Against the insistences of the others, Gutaika had accompanied the others. They insisted that she go home and rest. Even Taylor went with them, though there was confusion as to why she had returned. The most confusion was on the part of the woman Reikon repeatedly referred to as "your majesty."

"Please, that is enough," the woman said smiling. "If you must call me something, call me Sisa."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"I was once the ruler of the planet Talor, Queen Taloral. Now, I am simply Sailor Taloral, the senshi of light and darkness. Sailor Talor, Mei, and Hikari are my senshi, where as the other four are my sister's senshi."

"Your sister?" Quiny look up from her sandwich in confusion. "They are my senshi, not your sister's."

"You are my sister," Sisa explained. "It is a delicate situation. You do not remember me, and that is all right." Quiny wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say, so she returned to her sandwich.

"Joseph-san, why did you return?" Asanagi asked.

"I called upon her," Sisa answered. "I did not know she had left, but I asked her to come with me. She did not complain."

"I remember everything," Taylor explained. "When I heard her calling me, all of my memories came back. I knew then that I couldn't turn my back on being a senshi."

"It's good to have you back!" Hogosha proclaimed. Asanagi and Shinkou agreed.

"It is also good to have you with us, Taika-chan," Shinkou said to Gutaika. She was being held in Halen's arms protectively.

It is good to be here, she said. It is good to be where I feel I belong.

"So are _you_ the leader of these senshi?" Usagi asked. Sisa shook her head.

"Talor is the leader," she said. "Daichi is second-in-command. I overrule them, but they are the leaders of the senshi who protect the royal family."

"Just like I am the leader of the senshi who protect the princess!" Minako declared. Sisa nodded. Usagi and Rei were going to object when Ami spoke up.

"Reikon-chan, how did you heal Rivers-san?" she asked. The others looked at Reikon in expectation. "Halen-san said you could not heal a wound like what Rivers-san had, but Quiny said you had a special connection." Reikon looked away.

"Normally, such a wound I cannot heal on my own," she explained. "Normally, I must extract energy from another to use in healing it. I can normally heal small things, like a cut or a fever, without someone else's help." She closed her eyes. "We do have a special connection, he and I. However, it does not matter. We have other issues to worry about, like Galaxia."

- - - - - - -

The inner senshi were glad to be working with the Element senshi, but when other battles with evil arose the Element senshi never made it in time. Thankfully, the senshi always managed to take care of things. Gutaika was happy, and was a welcome addition to the group. Nisou and Rei caused quite a stir at TA, but no one could ever find out the details behind this. Anthony and Michiru were getting along well, despite Haruka's distrust. Some accredited Anthony and Michiru's pleasant nature to the lack of talk in senshi matters. Some noted sadly how Anthony and Reikon always avoided each other. They all wondered why this was, but Taylor and Quiny were remaining tight-lipped about it.

All in all, things seemed to be considerably more peaceful than before. Soon came time for the school festival. Usagi's class was going to open a classroom snack store. This event seemed to put trouble with the enemy far behind everyone.

The day before the festival, the class was working hard to set up the classroom. While Reikon and Halen, and other boys were busy with the heavy lifting, Minako came in wearing a black and white apron outfit.

"Aino-san, that is adorable!" one girl gushed. Everyone agreed, saying it was very cute.

"It is a good model," Minako said. Usagi tried it on too. Everyone agreed that it looked cute on her, too.

"That's nice, Odango Atama," Reikon said when she came in. "It looks kind of loose, though."

"The waist is too big," Usagi said.

"I made it in Minako's size," Makoto said. Minako got very upset at this. Shinkou snickered, but this earned her two swift smacks to her head by Gutaika.

The next day, Rei, Nisou, ChibiChibi, and Quiny were customers at the store. They were eating cake, though Nisou was watching how much she ate. "It is too good to eat too much of," she said. There was a crowd at the store, as everyone came to see the Three Lights. Some said they wouldn't come, but Usagi assured them that they would. Sure enough, Seiya came. He asked for cake, but they were out for the moment. Makoto rushed out to make more.

After leaving the others, ChibiChibi and Quiny went outside. There they had spotted a butterfly. They ran after it, chasing it until they eventually sat down by a tree. ChibiChibi opened her bag and took out a censer.

"That's really pretty," Quiny said. While they were looking at it, two shadows came over them from behind.

Makoto, Rei, and Reikon were walking down the hall with hot cakes they had made. When they looked casually out of the window, though, they saw Yaten and Taiki. They stopped when they saw the two chasing after ChibiChibi and Quiny. Rei ran to get the others as Makoto and Reikon ran outside.

Outside, the two little girls were running as fast as they could. As they ran, ChibiChibi tripped. She flew through the air, but landed in Makoto's arms. Quiny ran behind Makoto as ChibiChibi joined her. Reikon and Makoto were, to say the least, pissed at Yaten and Taiki. Makoto went after Yaten and tried to fight him. He was too quick, however. Taiki didn't have the same luck as Reikon threw him onto his back just as Seiya and the others came to the scene.

A brief discussion later the Three Lights left. Reikon, Shinkou, Halen, and Gutaika also left, returning to the building to manage the snack shop. Quiny jumped onto Halen's back cutely. After they had left, Karasuma suddenly appeared.

"I got information from Sailor Aluminum Siren's notebook," she said. "I know you are Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, and that you have the star seed."

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Moon Eternal…"

"MAKE-UP!"

The senshi transformed, but were at an instant disadvantage as Lead Crow began to whip them ruthlessly. They couldn't get a chance to counter it. Just as they were wearing down, the Star Lights appeared.

"I know you are the Three Lights," she sneered. She turned around as Daichi and her team appeared. She then pulled out a capsule from one of her bracelets. "This is a black hole," she said. "Sailor Moon, give me your star seed."

"Sailor Moon, don't give it to her!" the senshi yelled. Daichi tensed, wanting to attack Lead Crow, but not wanting anything to happen to the black hole.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt," she said. "Don't come near." Lead Crow sent two golden discuses as Sailor Moon, ripping her star seed from her. The star seed was brilliant and Sailor Moon became Usagi. Suddenly, a blast hit Lead Crow, causing her to drop the capsule. The capsule broke, releasing the black hole. She was instantly engulfed.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted. Nothing happened. Tin Nyanko went for the star seed, but ChibiChibi came in between the two. Before Tin Nyanko could attack, the black hole swallowed Usagi, ChibiChibi, and the star seed. Tin Nyanko was about to leave when an explosion rocked the black hole. It was destroyed. From where the black hole had been, ChibiChibi appeared holding the censer. A powerful light shot out from it. The senshi could see Usagi floating in the air. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with red hair appeared in the air, holding Usagi in her arms.

"Odango Atama!" Daichi shouted in surprise. She was relieved to see the star seed return to Usagi.


	30. Sailor Moon StarS 30

"The light of hope…"

"What did you say?" Shinkou looked at Reikon with a mouthful of cake. The group was sitting on Reikon's roof, snacking on a cake Asanagi had baked. It was celebrating the defeat of Lead Crow, as well as the safety of Usagi and the appearance of the princess of the Star Lights, Princess Kakyuu. Reikon, however, was not eating.

She glanced at Shinkou, and then at the others. "I was thinking about what their princess had said," she replied. "I wonder where it is. She said if we can't find it, we can't seal the chaos."

"I'm sure we'll find it," Quiny said in between bites. "Good always wins!" The group looked over to the door as it squeezed open. There Sisa and Bruta appeared. On Bruta's head sat a white cat with black eyes. "Balina!" Quiny jumped up, knocking her plate away, and ran over to the cat. She scooped the surprised cat in her arms and hugged it tightly. "Balina! You're here, too!"

"Yes, yes," Balina said softly. Quiny loosened her arms, allowing the cat to jump free. "Yes, I am here," the cat then said. "I'm sorry I didn't meet the rest of you earlier, but I caught a bit of a cold…" She looked away, as though embarrassed.

"Where have you been?" Reikon asked.

With me, Gutaika replied. Everyone looked at her as she chewed dainty portions of her piece of cake. She's been living with me for years now.

"Of course, that would be only natural," Reikon said. "I don't know why I didn't think about it before." Balina bounded over to Gutaika and jumped onto her shoulder. Bruta curled up next to Shinkou while Sisa sat next to Quiny and tried to help her salvage what was left of the airborne cake.

"Uranus and Neptune didn't seem too friendly," Hogosha said. She was picking at her cake. "Why don't they like the Star Lights or us?"

"They are very protective of their princess," Reikon explained. "They simply believe that Earth is their responsibility to protect, just as much as their princess."

"But Earth is our home, too," Hogosha said. "Why don't they let us help?"

"They don't trust me," Reikon said. "I've been around longer than the rest of you, at least as a senshi. They don't trust anyone outside of their team."

"There isn't one team, though," Asanagi said. "There is Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus on one team, and then there is Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto."

"It is due to past divisions," Taylor explained. She set her plate aside and looked up at the stars. "In the past, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were charged with the protection of the princess. The other senshi had different charges. At first, all of them were in charge of protecting this system from outside threats. After Pluto went to the Gate of Time, it was left to the remaining three. Then Sailor Saturn's powers changed, and it was left to only Uranus and Neptune."

"It still doesn't give them a reason to be so mean to us," Hogosha grumbled.

"That is just the way of things," Sisa said. "Sometimes, things are out of our control and we must simply deal with them."

"Since you are a queen, couldn't you order Uranus and Neptune to work with us?" Hogosha asked. Sisa laughed rather elegantly.

"No, no," she said. "First, I am not _their_ queen. I have no power over them. Second, I highly doubt they would listen to me, judging by how you talk about them. Third, I would never order someone to do anything. Fourth, and most important, I am not a queen anymore."

"You'll always be a queen to us," Taylor said with a smile.

"I'd better go," Reikon said suddenly as she stood.

"Go? Go where?" everyone asked.

"I intend on watching Usagi's home tonight," she said. "The enemy knows her identity and knows she holds the star seed. She is in danger." Before the others could argue Reikon was gone.

- - - - - -

Finding a place to watch over Usagi was difficult. Haruka and Michiru were nearby, and Reikon knew they wouldn't be so kind as to share the responsibility knowingly. So, Reikon sat atop a roof out of sight of the two women but within sight of Usagi's home.

As the night dragged on, Reikon could feel someone approaching. She tensed before spinning around in a defensive position. It was only Sisa, carrying an armful of blankets. "I thought you might get cold," she said.

Sisa sat next to Reikon and threw a blanket over her shoulder. Reikon shrugged it off. "A blanket will cause me to fall asleep," she said. "I'm all right."

"You have changed," Sisa said as she folded the discarded blanket. "Of course, you are still very stubborn."

"So have you," Reikon said. She never took her sights from Usagi's dark window. "The princess meant more than anything to you, and yet you seem okay with her not remembering you." Sisa smiled.

"I have had time to get used to it."

"You have?" Reikon glanced at Sisa in surprise.

"Yes," she said. "On Trinity, there are many senshi from several systems. Among the senshi were the ones of the Palmina Moon System. Two of the senshi are senshi of fate. The one of individual fate told me she had awoken my sister's memories, but had not opened the ones of me."

"Sailor Charpina," Reikon whispered. "Quiny spoke of her."

Sisa nodded. "I was heartbroken, but I got used to it," she said. "I accepted it, and it makes sense. This is her life. She should not be tethered to the past in such an emotional way. What if I hadn't come? How would she be if she remembered me but I never came to Earth?" Reikon nodded in understanding. The two remained on the roof until morning. They left after seeing Minako and Rei arrive, undoubtedly to escort Usagi to school. Sisa insisted Reikon couldn't go to school without sleep, but Reikon still went.

At school, it amused Reikon and Halen to see Ami, Makoto, and Minako give Usagi several self-defense items. Among them were a gas mask, anti-criminal spray, and a whistle. Usagi, curious about what it was for, blew it. Halen was nearly run over as Rei and Nisou thundered into the classroom.

During the day, the three girls stayed around Usagi at all times, even when she went to the lavatory. She managed to slip away at one occasion, but Gutaika and Shinkou promptly returned her to her three friends.

After school, Reikon was dragged home by Halen and Taylor. Reikon didn't resist, as she was far too tired to put up a fight. They knew she would argue if they told her Ami, Makoto, and Minako had left school without Usagi. That being the case, Shinkou, Asanagi, and Gutaika split up to search for her. Gutaika tried to use her mental powers, but they weren't working as they should have been.

They didn't find her before Tin Nyanko attacked her. When they reached the roof, Seiya and Usagi were starring at each other through the rain.

- - - - - -

"NOOO!!!!" Everyone rushed to Shinkou's bedroom, where she was shaking her radio violently. "Don't you tell me that!"

"Shinkou, what…"

"The Three Lights are breaking up!" Shinkou dropped her radio and dropped onto her bed, sobbing into the sheets. Taylor, Asanagi, and Hogosha rushed to her and sobbed uncontrollably with her. Reikon sighed in disgust and left the room. Nisou followed. Gutaika, however, did not.

Don't tell me you didn't expect it, she said. They aren't even from Earth! You had to expect that they would go home eventually! The sobbing girls looked up as Gutaika and Halen left shutting the door on them.

"We'll go to the final concert!" Shinkou declared. "One last concert one to remember them by!"

- - - - - -

The next day at the crown, Nisou accompanied Rei to a meeting with her friends. They were discussing the apparent disappearance of Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru. "I called the university in America," Ami said. "They said he never arrived." The girls agreed something must have happened to him.

That night at the concert, Nisou relayed this information to Reikon and the others. Reikon slammed her fist angrily into a bench.

All around them, people enjoyed the concert. Shinkou, Asanagi, and Hogosha were too excited to think about anything else. Taylor, like Reikon and Quiny, were preoccupied with Mamoru's disappearance. Above them, the Tokyo Dome began to open. "Why is it opening?" Quiny asked.

Undoubtedly because the rain has stopped, Gutaika told them. She and Halen had been quietly standing behind the group. Suddenly there was a blast on stage. Sailor Tin Nyanko appeared, but she was half white and half black. Half healed, perhaps? Gutaika suggested as the others pulled out their transformation items. Then they waded toward the stage as the occupants of the concert vacated. No one noticed how Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared on stage, or how Princess Kakyuu also appeared.

The Three Lights transformed on stage as the Element Senshi transformed nearby. They leapt up to the stage as the senshi teams were all bickering amongst themselves. Kakyuu told them to stop fighting. "We have to be as one," Sailor Moon told them. Then without warning, a woman appeared. Daichi could only assume that it was Galaxia.

The woman took Tin Nyanko's remaining bracelet, effectively killing her. She then looked at Kakyuu and began sending golden discs at her, trying to steal her starseed. The princess soon lost, before anyone could help. Galaxia took her starseed and Sailor Moon used her healing attack. It had no effect on Galaxia, however. Victorious, Galaxia left.


	31. Sailor Moon StarS 31

"We are going," Reikon said sternly. "There is a good chance we may not return." Hanami choked a sob as her head fell into Guren's shoulder. Shinkou's mother patted Bruta's head for comfort as Gutaika's father stroked Balina's head. Standing behind them were Hogosha's mother and father, who were holding each other fearfully. Taylor's father stood far behind them, looking through the window. The Element senshi stood in front of them. Hogosha, Taylor, and Gutaika were in their uniforms. "We are sorry to tell you this, but it is necessary."

"Then don't go!" Hogosha's mother sobbed. "Hogosha, don't go!"

"I have to, Mama," Aria said. "We have to protect Earth, too."

"Why didn't you tell us you were senshi earlier?" Mr. Joseph asked. "Why?"

"We didn't want you to worry," Talor said. "We only tell you know because we may not come back."

"I forbid you to go," Mr. Joseph said. "You are returning home with me." He made his way to the door, but Reikon stopped him.

"If she does not wish to go, she does not have to go," she said. "However, you will not make that decision for her."

"I will be very please to inform the school administrators of your secret," Mr. Joseph told Reikon. "My daughter will go home with me now."

"No I won't, Daddy," Talor said. Mr. Joseph turned to her as her uniform disappeared. "I have a duty," Taylor said in English, "to protect my home, queen, and princess. I may not be a qualified leader, but I am a good senshi. Galaxia cannot be allowed to win. One senshi could be the difference between life and death for Earth." Then in Japanese, she finished by firmly saying, "I'm staying with my team."

"You promised to always come home," Hanami cried. "Don't break your promise now!"

"I will try," Reikon said softly. "We will all try to come home. We can promise that much." They all gasped as the ground shook again.

"You have to leave," Anthony said. "Halen and I will stay here at the temple with your parents."

"Nowhere is safe," Mr. Joseph said. "The city is falling apart!"

"At least there are no tall buildings around us," Halen said.

- - - - - -

The Element Senshi followed the other senshi to Ginga TV. They arrived after them, in time to see the Star Lights fighting Galaxia on the television screen. Mercury was searching for a way in, but found none. "There is no way in," she said. "Even if we get into the building, we can't get so the dimension Galaxia is in."

"Mei and Hikari, could you do it?" Daichi asked. Before she got an answer, a ball of light appeared. In the middle was Sailor Chibi Chibi, just as Sailor Moon had described her.

The senshi entered the ball of light and were instantly transported into Galaxia's dimension. There, Mercury and Jupiter leapt in the way of the attack meant for the weary Star Lights. Angry, Galaxia blasted the four senshi. She then blasted them again, stealing their star seeds. The senshi collapsed and faded away, though not before Sailor Moon held Mars one more time. Kaki screamed in despair as Mars faded away. Taloral help the pained fire senshi as she cried sour tears.

Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and yelled at Galaxia. "Give them back!" She ran at Galaxia, but was blasted back. Then, Galaxia showed the senshi all of the star seeds she had collected so far. Among them was a golden one that pulled at Daichi.

"Earth's star seed," she whispered. "Mamoru-san's…" Galaxia blasted Sailor Moon again, but Star Fighter jumped in the way. Before the attack hit, all of the senshi vanished in a flash of light.

When the senshi regained their footing, they found themselves in a different part of the building. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn were there. Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi were asleep. The Element Senshi were groggy, but awake. They jumped when Daichi drove her fists into the ground. "Damn her to hell!" she shouted. "That bitch is going to pay!"

"Daichi, please," Shio pleaded as she rested her hands on Daichi's shoulders. "Please calm down."

"I can't," Daichi growled. "I will not calm down until that bitch's throat is breaking in my grasp."

"You'll have to wait your turn," Kaki said. "If I don't get there first, Sailor Uranus and Neptune will." She motioned her head to Uranus and Neptune's retreating figures. The Star Lights wanted to go and fight Galaxia as well, but Neptune pointed out that they were in no condition to fight. Pluto and Saturn followed Uranus and Neptune.

"We can't fight," Star Healer said in defeat. "We have nothing left to protect." Chibi Chibi, who had awoken, ran to them and looked at them in the cutest way.

"Not left?" she tried to say.

"There is plenty to protect," Hikari said as she stood up, joining Daichi, Taloral, and Elementus. "We are willing to share for the common good." The Starlights got up, followed by Sailor Moon and the remaining Element Senshi. Together, they left to face Galaxia. As they were running, Star Healer said that she could feel the glitter of stars disappearing. Her feeling was right, as they arrived in Galaxia's room in time to see Pluto and Saturn fading away.

As Sailor Moon ran to them, Daichi's eyes went directly for Uranus and Neptune. A part of her wasn't surprised to see the golden bracelets. "You bitches!" Daichi ran past all of the senshi as directly for Uranus and Neptune. She cracked her whip on the ground. "Thorn Tangle!" The vines erupted and wrapped around the two rouge senshi. The senshi broke the vines apart, however. "You'll pay for your betrayal," Daichi growled.

"You'll die like the others," Uranus said. She and Neptune ran at Daichi and fought with her. They dodged each others' blow before Daichi threw Uranus to the ground.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack was aimed for Daichi's back, but was disrupted by Shio.

"Tidal Wave!" she shouted. The two water attack connected, destroying each other. She, Kaki, Aria, Hikari, and Mei ran to the battling senshi.

"Come back!" Taloral shouted. "We fight together!" Pluto and Saturn were gone, leaving Sailor Moon sobbing in her place. An ill-aimed attack went at her, prompting Talor to jump in the way.

"Earth Bomb!" she shouted, effectively using the two rocks to throw off the attack. Talor took Sailor Moon's arm and pulled her toward the Star Lights. Before they got there, they heard a horrifying scream. They turned to the fight, where Sailor Shio fell to her knees as her star seed floated above her.

"No!" Daichi screamed again. "Shio!" Daichi and Aria had been pinned down by Uranus' attacks. Mei and Hikari were juggling their attention between the senshi. Kaki was running at Neptune as the now-evil senshi put down her arms.

"Damn you!" Kaki shouted as she swung her sword up. "Flare Up!" The wall of fire charged at Neptune, but was dispelled by Neptune's attack. Her attack was followed by another pair of golden discs, which stole Kaki's star seed. The senshi yelled out as Kaki fell. Her sword disappeared with Shio's mirror. Then the two faded together.

"Protect the queen and princesses…" the two senshi said softly as they disappeared. Taloral stared, frozen in shock. Elementus looked upon the scene with inhuman indifference. Talor was shaking in rage, and she wasn't alone.

"Twilight Dagger!" Hikari shouted. Her staff disappeared as a curved dagger appeared in her hand. A jagged dagger appeared in Mei's hands in place of her staff. "Twilight Moon!" Hikari drew a crescent moon in the air above her head with the dagger. Mei drew a sun around her feet on the ground. The two images reversed, the moon falling to the ground and the sun rising to the air. As they did, they enveloped Hikari in a gold shimmer and Mei in a silver shimmer. The two senshi pointed their daggers at Neptune. The images flew at her, aligning above and below her. The two attacks mercilessly attacked her with silver and gold lightning. The attack was disarmed, however, as golden discs tore through the two senshi. Far behind them, Uranus was putting her arms down as Aria jumped on her back, beating her fists into the tall senshi's head.

Hikari and Mei fell to the ground as their star seeds appeared. The two senshi faded away as Talor joined Daichi and Aria. Uranus had thrown Aria away and joined Neptune.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks joined and flew at the senshi. Daichi stepped forward and cracked the Ibarakei on the ground. "Earth Tremble!" The ground cracked and broke apart, sending chunks into the air. The chunks did not stop the attacks, however. This surprised Daichi for a brief moment before the attacks slammed into her. She flew backward past Aria and Talor, landing in a numb heap.

"Earth Bomb!"

"Wind Blade!"

The two attacks charged at Uranus and Neptune, but were dispelled by their respected orbs. Gold discs followed the attacks, tearing their star seeds from them. Daichi struggled to lift her head and watched in horror as Aria and Talor faded away. Talor was on her stomach, but Aria was on her knees and holding herself up. She looked back at Daichi and smiled. "I know you'll protect the queen and princesses," she said weakly. "You'll protect them and they'll save Earth! Don't worry about us!" Daichi tightened her fists as Aria and Talor disappeared.

"Daichi!" Elementus ran out to Daichi before Taloral could stop her. "

"Only one more," said Uranus. She lifted her arms and sent four discs at Daichi. She wrapped her arms around Elementus and twisted her body around to protect the girl, leaving her back exposed to the impending attack. The remaining senshi gasped in shock, but not because Daichi lost her star seed. It had no effect on her, but rather ripped the star seed from Taloral. Daichi gasped and whipped her head around to see Taloral fall.

"Queen!" Daichi looked at her in horror.

"Protect Quiny," she said softly before she disappeared.

"No more," Galaxia said. "Uranus, Neptune, take Sailor Moon's star seed."


	32. Sailor Moon StarS 32

Daichi held Elementus wearily and protectively as Uranus and Neptune stood next to Galaxia. "Stop it," Sailor Moon said pleadingly. "We're friends."

"Friends…" Uranus said.

"We'll take your star seed in such a way that you won't have to suffer," Neptune said.

"Because we're friends," added Uranus.

"I still believe in you," Sailor Moon said. Galaxia laughed.

"Show Sailor Moon the reality," she ordered. Galaxia disappeared.

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted. Her attack flew at Sailor Moon and the Star Lights.

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter shouted in return. The two attacks met and there was a great explosion.

- - - - - -

Daichi gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up, still holding Elementus. Only, neither of them was transformed. They were on the roof of Reikon's apartment, surrounded by the others. They were in their school uniforms and eating cake. "Come and eat!" Shinkou shouted happily. "It's all over! Sailor Moon saved us all!"

"How…" Reikon shook her head. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was a dim room. She sat up with Elementus pulling her up by her bow. Both were transformed. "Just a dream…" she whispered. "Or, a premonition?"

She looked up and saw Sailor Moon running toward Uranus. "Please tell me the truth," she said. "You have some plan, right?" Uranus slapped Sailor Moon. The Star Lights then attacked her. Uranus was too strong, however.

"You are just losers who couldn't even protect your own princess," Uranus said, insulting the beaten senshi. Angry, Star Fighter wildly attacked Uranus. She managed to punch her, but Uranus drove and even more powerful punch into Star Fighter's stomach, knocking her away. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" The combined attacks produced a huge explosion, throwing all of the senshi outside. Daichi tried to protect Elementus, but the small senshi was propelled out of her arms.

"Sailor Moon, have you given up hope?" Galaxia asked as she appeared.

"No I haven't," Sailor Moon said stubbornly.

"Look at the city around you!" Galaxia laughed. All around them, the city was dark and falling apart.

"I won't give up!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Take Sailor Moon's star seed!" Galaxia ordered. Uranus and Neptune lifted their arms as lightning streaked across the sky. Then, in a move no one could predict, the two senshi turned and sent the discs of light as Galaxia. She was hit and she struggled, but a star seed did not appear.

"It can't be!" Neptune shouted. "The star seed didn't appear!"

"I should have been a direct hit," Uranus said in disbelief.

Galaxia smiled. "I never expected that there would be someone who wouldn't become controlled by my bracelet. It's the first time I have met senshi like you."

"Doesn't she have a star seed?" Sailor Moon asked in horror. Daichi was wondering the same thing.

Galaxia laughed and took away Uranus and Neptune's bracelets. They fell to the ground as they faded away.

- - - - - -

"Daichi?" Daichi looked down at Elementus as she whispered her name. The two were lost in a hazy world. The explosion from Galaxia's attack had done its worst. They had only managed a few moments of consciousness before being dragged into the hazy void. "Daichi, we aren't going to win." Daichi recognized the cold look of indifference in Elementus' eyes. It appeared every so often, as though a second being lived in the small child and took away her emotions from time to time.

"We are going to win," Daichi said softly. "Sailor Moon will win, just as she always has."

"Are you sure?" Elementus' eyes changed as the cold indifference was replaced by sad fear.

"I'm positive," Daichi replied. "No matter what happens to us, Sailor Moon will win." Elementus smiled. She then became hazy, much like the rest of their surroundings. "Princess!" The hazy surroundings became brighter, as though day were breaking through night. "Princess!"

"Daichi!"

"Princess!"

"Daichi, wake up!" Daichi opened her eyes and saw Elementus' smiling face. Her uniform was in shambles, but still decent. "Sailor Moon saved us, just like you said!"

Elementus looked over her shoulder. Daichi looked also, and saw Usagi, very much naked, with a large pair of white wings. She was floating in the air opposite a woman with long golden hair that seemed to be tipped with red. The woman left, however, leaving Usagi alone. "What happened?" Daichi asked as she pushed herself up. She winced as she pulled her right arm to her side. She had a feeling it was broken. She looked around at the ruins, wondering what she had missed.

"Look!" Daichi shot her head around and looked at Elementus, who was still looking at Usagi. Daichi looked up as the eight senshi appeared in a circle around Usagi. "They're alive!" Elementus said, rejoicing. "They are okay!" Daichi didn't smile until Mamoru appeared in the circle in his armor. ChibiChibi was with him. Usagi flew into his arms, and Daichi was happy. "Are our senshi going to come back, Reiko-chan?"

"I hope so," Daichi said. She gasped softly as seven star seeds appeared in a circle around the two battered senshi. The star seeds were replaced by their respected senshi as they flickered into sight. Daichi smiled widely before bending her head and weeping. The seven senshi almost tackled the two senshi as they approached them to comfort the weeping warrior and princess.

"Sailor Moon saved us all!" Elementus shouted in rejoice.

- - - - - -

The parents all rejoiced as their daughters returned. Halen and Anthony had led the parents to Reikon's home and now kept their distance as the families reunited. Asanagi and Sisa also kept their distance, though they were in search of Hanami's medical materials. Nisou had gone with Rei and the other senshi to bid the Star Lights and their princess farewell.

"Reikon, look at you!" Hanami scolded. "Just look at you! Oh, as long as you're alive…" Hanami gently held her daughter as Guren gently held Quiny.

"This is the only time, right?" Hogosha's mother asked. "This is the only time you are going to do this to us?"

"Hopefully," Hogosha said.

"Let's hope there are no more enemies," Taylor said softly as her father held her.

- - - - - -

On top of the Juuban High School building, the girls and Mamoru stood opposite the Three Lights and their princess.

"Do you have to leave?" Ami asked.

"Our friends from home are waiting," Kakyuu said.

"We'll make a new planet with our princess," Yaten said.

"Do your best!" Luna said, slightly starry eyed.

"Thank you, Luna," Yaten said with a wink. Artemis acted very jealous.

"Odango," Seiya said. "It's great that your boyfriend returned."

"It's because of you," Usagi said. "Because of you, I was able to do my best."

"Odango, I won't forget you."

"Yes, we're friends forever!" Nisou could see, and feel, the disappointment Seiya had at this. She couldn't help but to chuckle, though, as the other girls made fun of Usagi. Nisou could see that Usagi truly didn't understand Seiya's true feelings.

"Mamoru-san." Mamoru looked up at Seiya. "You have to protect her now." Nisou noticed how Seiya seemed a little snobbish at this.

"He's trying to compensate for his deflated emotions," she thought.

"I know," Mamoru said. Turned and followed his princess and friends, waving his hand to Usagi and the others.

"Bye, Odango." Seiya turned back around and the Three Lights instantly transformed into the Star Lights.

"Thank you very much," Kakyuu said.

"We won't forget you!" Makoto said.

"Please be careful!" Ami added.

"Come back any time!" Minako continued.

"We're waiting for you," Usagi said.

"Good bye!" Rei added.

"We'll all welcome you next time!" Nisou finished. Then the Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu turned into energy and shot into space.


	33. A Wrod from the Author

_**A Word from the Author**_

Yes, I do realize that most of this story is nothing but a shallow and often rushed and uneven retelling of certain episodes from the anime altered to include my characters. That was the purpose. Many fanfictions I have read that insert new characters do it after one of the seasons, usually after StarS, and omit the latter seasons. I didn't want to insert my characters like that. I wanted them to have more background with the original senshi, especially Reikon, Halen, and Quiny. For the others, I just wanted them to have something going into my official fanfiction, Sailor Moon ST, "ST" standing for "Senshi Trinity."

My choice of episodes to use was based primarily off of episodes I have seen myself. From those I chose the episodes that would best suit involvement from my characters, as well as to develop their characters further. In some cases I accomplish this, in others I don't. Sometimes, the "episodes" are uneven in detail and action due to my dislike for straying too far from the original episode.

As for the "episodes" and monsters-of-the-day you don't recognize, they are of my own creation. My original episodes are most prevalent in StarS, where I introduced the rest of the Tal Element Senshi. It was often necessary to create an episode for the sole purpose of introducing that character or characters. I feel I went a bit long with Sailor Mei's introduction, as her intro lasted through three chapters, maybe more. Unfortunately, I went into deep detail with each of my episodes, hence why they are all longer than the original anime episodes.

_**About Yochino Reikon**_

Reikon is a complicated character due to a very complicated past, one that is best seen in the two stories before this one. Reikon's basic character (appearance, personality, quirks, etc.) is borrowed from several sources. The foremost source is Tenou Haruka/Sailor Uranus and Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter. I borrowed more from their manga characters than their anime characters, however. As for Reikon's past, I borrowed the idea from Sailor Orion, a character in a fanfiction story that I have not been able to locate for some time now. For those of you who know the blind, white-haired Sailor Orion, you may have an idea about Reikon's past life.

_**About the Episode where Reikon's Dream Mirror is attacked**_

In my original plans, Reikon was going to be attacked in each of the seasons, either losing her energy or losing her respected item. However, as I began typing I lost interest in creating special "episodes" for her to lose things. I felt she was a bit of a "Mary Sue" already, so I didn't feel like pushing it. It was easy to scrap all of the "episodes" but two. One was in SMS, when Reikon was supposed to be targeted to lose her heart crystal. I wanted this episode mainly to let Terran Knight/Halen take over in fighting, but to also ignite more conflict between Reikon and Haruka. I painfully scrapped this "episode," however, in favor of putting Reikon at the mercy of her visions. This being the case, the conflict between Reikon and Haruka didn't exist even minutely until StarS. In scrapping Reikon's "episode" in SMS, I decided I couldn't scrap her "episode" in SuperS. I had to have this episode to draw out more detail on her. The fact that she doesn't have any "dreams" in her dream mirror is an important piece of information to be drawn out in SM:ST. Plus, the episode gave me a place to insert a bit of Reikon's back-story, as well as to introduce Quiny/Sailor Elementus.

_**About Halen/Terran Knight**_

Halen is a fairly shallow character that I would enjoy writing for if only I had taken the time to develop more. In this story Halen was a minute character connected to Sailor Hikari and Sailor Mei. In StarS I tried to draw that out, and I believe I managed to draw out enough but not too much. Halen is the "Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Kamen" of the Tal Senshi. He is not, however, presently empowered to take the kind of damage Endymion and Tuxedo Kamen can, as demonstrated in one of the early "episodes" of StarS. I decided to insert Halen into the story in order to slowly bring about the coming of Sailor Elementus, which would eventually lead to the rest of the senshi. Also, I didn't want Reikon to remain solo, and felt that her character development would benefit from the support of a character that is knowledgeable about her as well as opposite from her.

_**About Quiny/Sailor Elementus**_

Quiny is the Tal Senshi equivalent of Usagi, Chibiusa, and ChibiChibi. She's the princess senshi protected by over-protective senshi who's innocent, sweet, and sometimes clueless to her surroundings. Quiny is the unofficial little sister to Reikon and is treated like a member of the family, much like Chibiusa and ChibiChibi in the Tsukino family. However, she is also a princess and so is subject to the over-protective winds of her senshi, namely Reikon/Sailor Daichi. Unlike Usagi, Chibiusa, and ChibiChibi, Quiny is capable of defending herself. Despite this fact, though, she is much protected.

_**About Sisa/Sailor Taloral**_

Sisa is a well-rounded person whose personality draws from each of her senshi. I created her, originally, as a future form of Quiny/Sailor Elementus. However, the planet Talor needed a ruler and the senshi needed a soul. Taloral was that ruler and soul. Like Halen, she is a fairly shallow character at the moment. Her death in StarS was not what I had planned, but served the purpose of sparing Daichi from losing her star seed. As a senshi, she is pretty shallow as well, but that was intentional. She bears power of light and dark, but is a queen and an inexperienced senshi, which would in turn give need for the senshi to protect her. This also served the purpose of contrast between her and Elementus, who, unlike Taloral, bears many elements, many powers, and much more experience.

_**About Sailor Mei and Her Long Episode**_

I can foresee the questions… Okay, I've already gotten some. Many want to know just what is up with Sailor Mei and why she had such a long "episode." The purpose of such a long (and yet short) conflict with Sailor Mei was thus: character introduction and development. Such a long episode with Sailor Mei led to character developments on Reikon, Anthony Rivers, Kaiou Michiru, and led to the introductions of Hino Nisou/Sailor Kaki and Sisa/Sailor Taloral. It also allowed for the brief departure of Taylor Joseph/Sailor Talor, which added to the arrival of Sailor Taloral which added onto Taylor's character in the revival of her memories.

Did you catch all of that?

_**About Bruta and Balina**_

Why isn't there more on Bruta and Balina? Quite simply, it is because it isn't their turn. I introduced them. I implied connections from the Silver Millennium, namely Artemis' sister, who is unofficially Balina. I implied their connections to the Tal Senshi, namely Shinkou/Sailor Hikari and Gutaika/Sailor Mei. More development on them is meant for SM:ST, where I will have more leeway in character development and storyline.

_**About the Families**_

Yeah, I didn't do much detail on the families. My goal was to do all of that in this story so I wouldn't have to do much more in SMST. I thought I did enough, but maybe not. So, here is the rundown:

Yochino Reikon has her mother (Hanami) and father (Guren.) Her "cousins" are Quiny and Halen. Quiny's _true_ family is in Sisa/Sailor Taloral, but due to rebirth and lack of memories, Quiny is pretty much detached from her big sister. Sisa is an unofficial member of the Yochino family.

Suiikino Asanagi lives alone. Her only family mentioned in this story was her brother, who is in an international rock band currently touring America. The rest of Asanagi's family is elsewhere and is permanently detached from her.

Akarino Shinkou lives with her mother, whom is blind. She also lives with Bruta, who acts as Akarino-sama's seeing-eye dog. Shinkou's father died with she was little.

Ankokuno Gutaika lives with her father, Balina, and an unmentioned little sister.

Hino Nisou is Hino Rei's stepsister. Rei's father married Nisou's mother. Nisou currently lives with Rei and Rei's grandfather, but will eventually have an apartment of her own in the city. Their parents remain officially in Kyoto.

Kazeno Hogosha is an only child living with her mother and father.

Taylor Joseph lives with her divorcee father. Taylor's unmentioned mother lives in America. Taylor knows nothing beyond that.

_**About the Coming of Hino Nisou**_

Nisou's character went through many changes. She went from being an element senshi indigenous to the planet Mars, to being an 8-year-old, to being the powerless baby stepsister of Rei, back to being an element senshi but still being Rei's stepsister. I decided to create an obvious personal connection between the Sol Senshi (our system's senshi) and the Tal Senshi. Other personal connections exist, but one is shallow and the rest have yet to be introduced. I decided that Rei's family situation best allowed for the including of a new family member, namely a Tal Senshi. I chose Nisou because her powers are over fire and her original family was made up of her and her politician father. Rei's father is a politician, so I figured the similarities had to be fated. (I didn't know Rei's father was a politician when I first created Nisou.)


End file.
